DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!
by xRainyx
Summary: What if the PJO characters entered Americas Got Talent? Well folks, I hope your ready 'cause its time for DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT! Read and REVIEW please! SECOND SEASON HAS STARTED!
1. Welcome to Demigod's Talent!

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO THIS STORY- THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS 1-13 IS ONLY THE FIRST SEASON. THE FIRST SEASON IS WELL OVER, SO I AM NOT EXCEPTING ANYMORE VOTES! BIANCA WON, SO PLEASE NO MORE VOTES! **

**ALSO, I KNOW I SPELLED ZEUS AND POSEIDEN WRONG! I FIGURED THAT OUT THE SECOND CHAPTER IN! **

**THE SECOND SEASON STARTS ON CHAPTER 14+ YOU CAN READ THE FIRST SEASON IF YOU WANT, BUT PLEASE NO MORE VOTES FOR THE FIRST SEASON. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**-Rainy**

* * *

Apollo- Hey folks, We are going live right from mount Olympus! So I hope your ready, 'cause its time for DEMIGODS' GOT TALENT!

(Insert theme music here)

Audience-cheers

Apollo- Hello viewers, and welcome to the first season of Demigod's got talent. I'd like to thank you for joining us and remind you that we are not responisible for any injuries and or deaths that may be inflicted in a result of this showing.

Random Audience member- runs out crying in fear

Random Audience member's mom- Runs out looking for child

Apollo- O-okay, with that being said, lets introduce you to our judges!

Camera- flashes onto judges

Apollo- Our first judge is the one, the only, Zues! God of the sky!

Zues- nods head

Apollo- Our next judge is Posieden! God of the sea!

Posieden- smiles brightly and waves Hey people!

Apollo- And of course, last but not least! My little sis, Artemis! Goddess of the hunt!

Artemis- (in little girl form) Smiles sweetly and waves

Apollo- Hey, sis, don't you think it would be a better idea if you weren't in that little kids form?

Artemis- silently glares at brother

Apollo- O-okay, now that our judges are introduced, let me now explain how this is going to work!

cuts to clip of audition room with host explaining rules

In Demigod 's got talent, a variety of different demigods will come before the judges. They will perform a special talent that they posess. The three judges will then judge them based on that skill. If the judges like them, they will pass the demigod on to the next round. If the judges dislike them, well, lets just say that they will be at the end of Zues's master bolt. Each judge has a red "X" in front of them. They may light up this "X" at any time, meaning that they hate this act and it will definilty not go on. After someones act is over, the judges will decide whether they stay or go. We will hold auditions at two different venues. The one tonight will be held at Mount Olympus, next week, we will be seeing demigods from the Underworld. When both of those audtions are over, we will advance to Camp Halfblood to do Semi finals, where you, yes YOU will be given the right to vote on who stays and who goes! So, lets get on with DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Okay readers, I need your help. I need you to take a Demigod (Percy for instance) and think of a special talent he/she might weant to show of to the judges. (One for Percy might be water shifting.) Or, you may make up your own demigod and your own talent. If your lucky, your Demigod and talent will be put in the show. **

**Thanx!**

**-  
Rainy**


	2. SE1E1 Mount Olympus auditions 1

Apollo- Hey folks, We are going live right from mount Olympus! So I hope your ready, 'cause its time for DEMIGODS' GOT TALENT!

Audience- cheers

(Insert theme music here)

Audience-Sits down

Apollo- Hello and welcome to the first official episode of Demigods Got Talent. Today, our judges will judge many acts, but only a few will move on. The pressure is definitely starting to heat up! With the first audition drawing near, theirs no knowing what might happen! But first, lets take a look at our judge panel!

Camera-shows all judges sitting up at the booth with red "X's" under them

Apollo- Well, judges, now is your time. Is there anything you have to say before we begin?

Artemis(in little girl form)-Good luck to all!

Posieden- Hey peoples auditioning, no worries! Its all cool!

Three Random Girls- WE LOVE YOU POSIEDEN!!

Apollo- Posieden, I never knew you had a fanclub!

Posieden- Heh, well I guess I do now! waves to girls

Random girl-faints

Zues- Clears throat Ahem! Moving along! Anyways, may I add that if we reject you, you may be at the end of my master bolt, got it?

Apollo- Sheesh, Zues! No need to get harsh!

Zues- hmph.

Apollo-O-okay, lets get on with the auditions!

Zues- Finally!

Camera- Cuts to clip of Tyson in the audition room with Apollo talking

Our first contestant is a very peculiar one indeed. His name is Tyson and he is a demigod cyclops to Posieden. His talent is voice manipulation. He says he can imitate the voice of anything. Lets see if he's right. end clip

Tyson-Shyly Walks onto stage

Artemis-Hello, young, um...er, man. Whats your name and what will you be doing for us today?

Tyson- My name is Tyson...Hi Daddy! waves at Posieden I will be imitating voices.

Artemis- Okay, show us Medusas voice.

Tyson- In a Raspy woman voice Grrrr! I am a woman with snakes for hair!

Posieden- laughs haha! Thats great! Do the Oracle!

Tyson- in old lady voice One will be lost in the land without rain!

Zues-"X"

Tyson- Starts tearing up Wh-what do you think?

Artemis- Tyson, sweetie, I liked it I really did, but you were lacking presence. I would urge you to keep going, but I'm afraid I'll have to say no.

Zues-NO! That was just wierd. I hated it.

Tyson-Runs out crying.

Apollo- O-okay, with that start, lets go to our next contestant!

Camera-Cuts to clip

This is Fred, demigod to Dionysus. He may not be old enough to drink wine, but he's making his way there through soda. Why may you ask? Your about to find out! end clip

Fred-Walks on stage with a large keg of soda.

Artemis-Um, well, Fred, what talent will you be showing us today?

Fred-Well, Lady Artemis, today, I will be jugging down this entire keg of soda in only one gulp!

Zues-Ha! I doubt it!

Posieden- Okay, you got me interested. Show me what you got.

Fred-gladly. takes a deep breath and starts chugging keg of soda

Audience- CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!

Fred-still chugging until down to the very bottom ah! done!

Zues- Wow, that was totally amazing! Yes!

Posieden- Yes!

Artemis- Pack your bags because your going to the next level!

Fred- Thank you! runs offstage

Apollo- Alright! Next up, we have Luke!

Luke-Walks on stage with evil grin

Audience-BOO!

Artemis- Hello, Luke. What will you be doing for us today.

Luke- I will be rapping a to a part of a song.

Zues-What song?

Luke _Faint _by Linkin Park.

Posieden-you may begin.

Luke- starts rapping

am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

Artemis- Amazing! Yes!

Zues- I liked, lets give it a yes.

Posieden- Yes all the way kid!

Luke- Sweet. See you in the Semi Finals!

Apollo- See you to Luke.

Camera- cuts to clip

We had many sad faces today. cuts to judges

Zues-No

Artemis- No

Posieden- nope

Little kid- flips in the air, but falls onto head ow

Artemis- Sorry, sweety, but no.

Zues- I hate gymansts all together. no.

Posieden- keep working! come back next time.

Camera- flips to many auditioners being turned down by judges, ends clip

Apollo- Our last contestant today is a little kid with a big talent. Her name is Ali and she is only 11 years old. She is a Demeter child but has a bit of a growing talent.

Ali-steps onto stage with a dead plant.

Zues-What in the Hades is that?!

Ali- Its a dead plant.

Artemis- Zues, quit battering the girl and let her get on with her talent.

Ali- My talent today is going to be growing dead plants.

Zues-This is a waste of time. "X" turns away

Ali-Anyways, here goes. Waves hand over the top of the plant as it immediatly starts growing. It grows from a bud, to a rose, to another rose, and a few leaves, and more roses until she has a foot-high rose bush.

Zues-turns back forward Whoa...

Posieden- hey! You gotta admit that is cool! I'm gonna come right out and say it! Yes!

Artemis-breathless wow, that is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. Yes.

Zues-You stunned me girl! I say yes!

Ali-Oh Thank you so much! skips offstage

Apollo-as you can see we've had some rough times, and some smooth times. Luckily, Zues hasn't had to use his master bolt, and Posieden hasn't grown tired of me battering him over losing weight. (Shoulda had a V8) So join us next time for the second part of Auditions at Mount Olympus!

**A/N-This chapppie is long, I know. I do not own PJO or Linkin Park or America's got Talent. Now for more words!**

**WOW! Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! You are what motivate me to keep writing! And to my many silent readers... Review plz! I still need more half bloods (fake or real) to audition at mount Olympus. I also need ideas for The Underworld auditions. There will be one more Olympus auditions, and then we move to the Underworld. (Wich is when I will audition Bianca, Zoe, Lee Fletcher, etc. I NEED IDEAS FOR BIANCA!!) So keep sending in talent and half blood ideas. Poll time!!**

**I wan to give Apollo a co-host. I want you to decide who! Here are your choices!**

**A. Sunny, one of his sons.**

**B. Nico Di Angelo**

**C. Demeter**

**D. No co-host, I like it with just Apollo.**

**R&R plz!!**


	3. SE1E2 Mount Olympus auditions 2

**A/N- Hey poeples! Thanks for the reviews! Also for the answers on the polls! Apollo will definitley have a co-host. He'll appear shortly. I'd like to thank AVirgogirl and Meta Zangetsu for there Demigods in the last chapters. I still need ideas! I don't care how kooky they are, just give me some half-blood ideas and they might be a contestant in the show! Just a reminder that Demigods who are entered from here on out will be for the Underworld auditions. ( PLEASE, I NEED IDEAS FOR BIANCA DI ANGELO!!) **

**Oh Fuzzle! I am so sorry! I just realized I've been spelling Zeus and Poseiden wrong! lol, sorry! **

**So R&R and to my silent readers, REVIEW!! **

Apollo- Hey folks, We are going live right from Mount Olympus! So I hope your ready, 'cause its time for DEMIGODS' GOT TALENT!

-Insert theme music here-

Audience-(cheers)

Apollo- Hello and welcome to Demigods Got Talent! I'd like to thank all of our wonderful viewers for their support. Today, I have a very special announcement to make. Thanks to our viewers and last time's poll, we have decided that its time we got a co-host.

Audience-(claps)

Apollo- Okay! Lets introduce our co-host! Nico di Angelo!

Nico-(runs out and high fives Apollo) Hey Apollo! So glad to be here! Can't wait to get started!

Apollo- Thats what I like to hear! Now, why don't we introduce our judges?

Nico- Okay. For our first judge, we have Poseiden! God of the sea!

Apollo-For our second judge, we have Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, but more importantly my sis!

Nico- Last and certaintly _least _ we have Zeus! God of the storm!

Zeus- (stands up) Young man! That is no way to speak to a God! And get it right! I'm God of the sky, not God of the storm!

Nico- Well, if your not (says mockingly) "God of the storm" then why do you carry around a lightning bolt!

Zeus- Nico I oughta-

Apollo- O-okay! Lets get started, shall we?

Zeus-(clenches fists) yes, lets get started.

Apollo- Okay! Lets get on with it!

-start clip-

We've had a great start to Demigods Got Talent. So far we have three Demigods moving on. Fred, Ali, and, ugh, Luke moved on last time. We are looking for three new Half-bloods to move on this time. Our first auditioner is named Sunshine, and she is a demigod to Apollo. She is a singer, but that isn't the only thing she can do.

Sunshine-(walks out) Hey everybody!

Artemis- Hello, what will you be doing for us today?

Sunshine- I will be singing, but with a twist.

Zeus-ha! Let me guess! your going to dance to!

Sunshine- well, no. I do need a favor though. If there are any boyfriend girlfriend couples in the audience, please stand up.

Random teenage couple-(stands up)

Sunshine-Thanks. Now, have you kissed yet?

Random teenage boyfriend- Well, no. Why would you want to know?

Sunshine- no reason. Just stand up during this song and listen carefully.

Random teenage girlfriend-okay, if you say so.

Sunshine- okay, I wil be singing an exerpt from the song called "Kiss the Girl." -starts singing-

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Random teenage couple-(kisses)

Audience- awww!

Artemis- (tears up) how beautiful! How romantic! Yes!!

Zeus- Wait, so your saying you can control other people's emotions through song?

Sunshine- Well, yeah, I guess.

Poseiden-Yes!

Zeus-Well, I guess you impressed me, I say yes.

Sunshine- Oh, Thank you!

-start clip-

With that happy note, the next contestant really, well, dropped some jaws.

-end clip-

Grover-(gallops on stage)

Zeus- what in the Hades is a Satyr doing on this show?

Nico-(from sidestage) Quit talking about my dad that way!

Grover- Well, I thought since I attend camp Half Blood, I could audition.

Zeus-Well then, satyr, what are you going to do?

Grover-I'm going to play my reed pipes!

Poseiden-Reed pipes? That sure sounds different.

Grover-Well, let me start then!

Artemis-go on, Grover.

Grover- (starts playing a really squeaky tune that sounds like "The Star Spangled Banner" and "Wake me up When September Ends" at the same time.)

Poseiden- (holds ears) Dude! Please! No more! "X"

Zeus-I absolutely hated it! "X"

Artemis- "X" I'm sorry, but its not very good.

Grover-(nods head and gallops sulkilly offstage)

Apollo- O-okay, with that lets take a look at our next contestant!

Nico- His name is Gordon and he's a 21 year old body builder from California He is a child of Ares.

Apollo-He's got a very _interesting_ talent for us today.

Nico-Yep! Thats right. Let us see him now!

Gordon-(Flexes muscles and walks onto stage)

Poseiden-Hey Gordy! What'll you be doing today?

Gordon-Well, in good old CA, we body builders are pretty strong. But with me, I've got strong muscles, strong lungs, and even a strong tongue.

Artemis- Tongue?

Gordon- I will be lifting various items with my tongue. My first item will be this full grown Cyclops shoe.

Zeus-go on.

Gordon- (Lifts shoe with tongue easily.)

Poseiden- Thats wicked dude!

Gordon- I will now lift a tire from a large tractor. (large tire magically appears onstage as Gordon bends down, sticks out his tongue and lifts the tire with little difficulty.

Artemis-Wow, aren't you talented!

Zeus-What else can you lift?

Gordon-Well, if you pass me on, you'll find out. I always was Ares's favorite.

Poseiden-Yes

Artemis-Yes!

Zeus- Well, yes.

Nico- That was so cool! Yes!

Apollo- Nico your not a judge!

Nico- True, but that is so cool!

Apollo- (sighs) Well, it seems as if we have one last group of contestants. Lets take a look.

-start clip-

These huntresses are all apart of the hunt. Some would call it the "eternal girls club." This group has girls that range from age eight to age 16. These girls not only have skills in archery, but they have a special spot for cheerleading...

-end clip-

Huntresses-(all run onstage)

Thalia-Hello, judges and Lady Artemis.

Artemis- Hello girls, I see your going to do something for us today.

Thalia- Yes, Lady Artemis, we put something together we want to show you.

Zeus-Well, get on with it.

Thalia- Will do, dad. (turns to huntresses) okay guys! ready? 1...2...3...4!

--huntresses then jump into a very intricate cheere routine with flips, kicks, cartwheels and lifts. All of wich is very detailed and well practiced.--

Thailia-whew! That was good you guys! Awesome!

Poseiden- Well, I have never really seen cheerleaders before, so I guess that was pretty good.

Artemis- Oh Thalia! You taught them well! Good job ladies! Good job!

Zeus- Well, I have to agree with Poseiden. I have never seen cheerleaders, but that was pretty impressive. We can all agree to a "Yes" right?

Artemis-Yes!

Poseiden- yuppers! See you at camp Half blood!

--Huntresses run offstage high-fiving eachother and smiling--

-cuts to clip-

Although there were many ups today, there were very many downs. Many auditioners were sent home.

-end clip-

Apollo- With that bit of news, I'm afraid that our time at Mt. Olympus is well over. Our next audition venue will be in the Underworld, where we will see many other auditioners.

Nico- and my sister...

Apollo- And we might get a visit from Hades himself!

Nico-and see my sister...

Apollo- We'll meet many new halbloods with talents fit for the Underworld!

Nico-We'll also see my sister...

Apollo- Okay Nico! We'll see your sister!

Nico- Sweet.

Apollo- So, see you next time on...

Nico/Apollo- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**Whew! That took a while to write. Thanks to Hazelsk8r and lildm30 for there suggestions! I kind of combined the two suggestions to make one great talent! So send in ideas for the Underworld and Bianca. I really am stuck on what her talent might be... **

**R&R!!  
Rainy!**


	4. SE1E3 Underworld auditions 1

Apollo- Hey folks, We are going live right from The Underwordl! So I hope your ready, 'cause its time for DEMIGODS' GOT TALENT!

-Insert theme music here-

Audience-(cheers)

Apollo- Hey folks I'm Apollo, and we're here live right from The Underworld.

Nico- My home... hehe...

Apollo- Nico, snap out of it!

Nico- Oh! Okay! Er um... yeah! We have a guest judge today, so for the very first time, I welcome Hades! God of the dead!

Hades- (Waves silently.)

Apollo- So, this our first set of auditions at The Underworld! We are almost to the end of our auditions! So, why don't we open today by asking some of our fine judges some questions. Nico, care to start us off?

Nico- Oh, yeah! Ur, uh questions! Got it!

Apollo- You _did _remember to think of questions right?

Nico- Yeah, don't worry about it! Okay, our first question is for Artemis. So Artemis, being the leader of the hunt, you know that many girls will join, but through their immortal life, some, sadly, die. How does this effect you?

Artemis- Well, funny you should ask. You see, your sister was a very promising example of a huntress-

Nico- Yes, I know about my sister. No need to remind me.

Artemis- Anyways, when I found out that your sister had-

Nico- NEXT QUESTION!

Apollo- O-okay then! So, next question is for-

Zeus- Why are we wasting our time with this nonsense! Lets get on with our auditions!

Apollo- Good point Zeus. We really should get moving on. So, lets bring out our first auditioners!

-start clip-

Gary and Steven are two deceased 13 year old demigods to Athena. They died during a minotaur attack on Half Blood Hill. When they went to camp, they weren't the most popular kids there. So today, they try to reclaim their publicity! Lets see what they have in store!

Gary/Steven- (Walks onto stage.)

Poseiden- What in the-

Hades- Ahem?

Poseiden- What in the _heck _is on my stage? Two kids in suspenders?

Gary- Hey folks I'm Gary.

Steven- Yes this is Gary.

Gary- And this is my brother Steven.

Steven- Yes, my name is Steven.

Gary- And we're going to be performing a talent.

Steven- It's a very special talent, indeed.

Gary- We will be belching the ABC's together.

Steven- Yes because we'll be burping the alphabet at the same time.

Gary-(turns to Steven) Will you stop that?

Steven- Stop what? What am I doing that you want me to stop?

Judges-"X"

Artemis- I'm sorry, but it wasn't really planned out that well...

Zeus- I can't tell if your talent is burping or talking!

Poseiden- I'm sorry, but we can't move you on.

Hades- I know my opinion really doesn't count, but come by next year, or next year, or maybe the year after that...

Gary- (Starts walking offstage) Its all your fault!

Steven- No its your fault!

Gary- No its your fault...

Apollo- O-okay then! Lets move on to our next contestant!

-cut to clip-

Tonight, we have a very special guest. Her name is Amy and she is a 12 year old demigod to Hermes. She is a very talented halblood. We'll have to see what she has in store...

-end clip-

Amy- (comes out with one expensive looking glass vase, two jumpropes, and three wiffle balls.)

Zeus- Okay, what are you going to do? Teach us how to count! Ha!

Amy-No, I'm going to double dutch, while juggling these balls with a glass vase balancing on my head.

Hades- And pigs can fly.

Artemis-Okay, lets see it.

Amy- (snaps fingers as two random elf creatures grab the ropes and start swinging them. She then carefully sets the glass vase on her head and starts to juggle. She starts singing a little jingle to the beat of the ropes.)

Amy- One a penny, two a penny, three a penny four, five a penny, six a penny, seven penny more! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9... Boom! (She then jumps out of the ropes and stops juggling with the vase still on her head.) So, how'd you like it?

Poseiden- How did I like it? I loved it! Yes!

Artemis- That was pretty cool. I say yes!

Zues- I say no! That was pretty boring! Whats the point!

Hades- Now, don't mind Zeus. I say Yes. You see, I see double dutchers at the beach all the time. None of them are as good as you. By the way, I am a beach hunk! (Snaps fingers to transform his outfit into a swimsuit.)

Judges/hosts/audience-...

Apollo- O-okay then! Lets get on with our next contestant!

Nico- Her name is Krissie and she is a daughter of Aphrodite. She says that when she grows up, she wants to be an expert Beautician.

Nico- Beautician eh? I wonder how much that pays?

Krissie-(walks onstage)

Apollo- Nico, as a god, and as a friend, I advise, you do not wan to become a beautician.

Krissie- Um, guys?

Nico- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! (grabs Apollo by the collar) NEVER TELL ME I CAN'T DO SOMETHING, GOT IT?!

Krissie- Um, guys? Hello!

Apollo- Oh, okay, s-sorry. (fixes shirt) No need to get mad.

Krissie- UM, GUYS!

Apollo- Oh, sorry, now for our next auditioner, Krissie!

Krissie- Like, Hi!

Zeus- Oh great, not another cheerleader!

Krissie- I am like so not a cheerleader. Oh my gods! What would make you think that!

Zeus- Lucky guess...

Krissie-(sighs) whatever! So, my talent today is like _way _better than what any cheerleader can do! I can like do make-up!

Zeus- (sarcastically) Oooh! So much excitement it kills me!

Krissie- Anyways, could that person right there in the audience please come up?

Ugly Random Audience member- huh, me?

Krissie- Yes you! Get up here!

URAM- Okay. (gets on stage).

Krissie- I will now beautify thy volunteer's face! (waves hand over URAM and speaks a few jumbled up words_.) Alabeautica!_

URAM-(face automatically glows with make-up and sparkles, her hair is perfectly styled with no loose hairs. )

Artemis- How talented.

Zeus- Seriously, its not that great! I mean, c'mon she can do make-up! Big deal!

Krissie- Hey, like, for your information, I can like, do clothing and shoes, and a brain adjustement on fashion! If you were a girl, I bet you could understand how important this is!

Zeus- Hey, the girls' got guts to! For that, I say yes!

Artemis- Lovely, just lovely! Yes!

Poseiden- Majority rules! I guess you move on!

Krissie- Like, thank you, alot!

Apollo- I guess it's been a long night, but we have one more auditioner tonight.

Nico-Who?

Apollo-Well, her arrival has been long awaited.

Nico-Who, tell me who!

Apollo- Well, I kinda can't-

Nico-TELL ME WHO!

-cuts to clip-

The last but certaintly not least auditioner we have is a very special one indeed. She is the first child of the big three to audition in the Underworld. She is a daughter of Hades, who died in the monster Talos while trying to save her friends. So, lets bring out, BIANCA DI ANGELO!

Audience-(cheers loudly)

Bianca- (runs out onto stage)

Nico-B-Bianca? Is it really you? (starts tearing up)

Bianca-(nods) Yes Nico, it is.

-insert sappy music here-

Nico- (runs up to Bianca, outstretching arms)

Bianca-(hugs Nico, tightly.)

Nico- I-I missed you...

Bianca-So did I (looks around at audience) Um, Nico, you may want to stop hugging me, people are staring.

-sappy music stops-

Nico-(steps away) Oh, sorry.

Artemis- (eyes sparkling) Hello, Bianca. How are you fairing?

Bianca- I'm fairing well, Lady Artemis.

Hades-(nods head) Hello, Bianca.

Bianca- Hey Dad.

Hades- (shifts unconfortably) Um, how are things?

Bianca- Things are great, being dead, I guess...

Zeus- Okay! Yadayada! Can we end this little love feast and get on with the audition!

Poseiden-(is sobbing with tissue in hand) So...touching! (sob, sob)

Artemis- So, Bianca. What will you be doing for us today?

Bianca- Singing.

Zeus_- _Just singing? Is that it? The daughter of Hades, former member of the hunt, and not to mention climbed into a huge metal dude and died, can just pull up singing from her many box of talents! Ha!

Hades- Ah ah ah! Don't forget Zeus, Since she technically is dead, her voice will have a certain_, _ghostly twinge to it. Something that no living thing, immortal or not, can posess.

Poseiden- Your point being...?

Hades- That you will hear nothing like this ever again.

Artemis- Alright, I'm interested. Take us away, Bianca!

Bianca- Okay...(music starts playing as Bianca starts singing.)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Artemis- Wow, Bianca, wow.

Poseiden-(is tearing up again)

Zeus- I have to admit that there is nothing I've heard like it before.

Hades-(claps) Encore!

Bianca-(shrugs) How did I do?

Beautiful! Wonderful! Amazing! I say Yes!

Poseiden-Yes!

Nico- YES!!

Apollo- Nico, your not a judge!

Bianca- (turns to Zeus) What do you say?

Zeus- Well, it was very unique...

Nico-(chews in fingernails)

Zeus- let me think...

Nico-(chews on Apollo's fingernails)

Apollo- Nico! Stop!

Zeus- I give it a yes!

Nico- (gives sister a hug)

-insert sappy music here-

Apollo- Well its been a long night. I, myself am very tired.

Bianca-(to Nico) Nico, get off or I'll kill you!

Nico- How can you kill me? Your already dead!

Bianca-Oh Nico, you haven't changed a bit! But seriously! OFF!!

Nico-(steps back)

Apollo-So, with that being said, join us next time on-

Nico/Apollo/judges/Bianca- DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Hey peoples! Thanks alot to "A Used-to-be Silent Reader and and lildm30 and Journalist793** **for there great suggestions! And thanks to all of you that reviewed! I may still use your talents, you may never know when. If the Bianca and Nico parts were a bit sappy, then good. They were meant to be overly dramatic. Anyways, We our nearing our last set of auditions. So let me say it this way. IF YOU HAVE ANY DEMIGODS & TALENTS THAT YOU'LL WANT TO SUBMIT, SUBMIT THEM NOW! THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE!! Got it? Also, I am now looking for suggestions for a talent for Zoe Nightshade. After the next Underworld auditions, there will be an elimination round in wich I will eliminate 3 or 4 contestants. This is makes it easier for me to keep track of contestants. If you have an opinion on who should stay or go, you can tell me. But I have the final choice. Or more likely, the judges have the final choice. One more thing.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR AMERICAS GOT TALENT OR "BRING ME TO LIFE" SERIOUSLY, DO I LOOK LIKE I WOULD OWN ALL THAT?**

**(I keep forgetting to mention that.) Lol... toodles!**

**Rainy**


	5. SE1E4 Underworld auditions 2

**A/N- Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! You all are getting your very own Apollo plushie! No hidden costs, just pay shipping and handling! Anyways, thank you so much to Icy and Percabethrulez for the suggestions! Review please!!**

Apollo- Hey follks, we're going live right from the Underworld, 'cause its time for DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

-insert theme music here-

Audience- (cheers)

Apollo- Hello, and welcome to the final set of auditions for Demigods Got Talent. We have had many talents come forth, but in the end, only a few can move on.

Nico- (tear, tear)

Apollo- Nico, why are you crying?

Nico- I-(sob) I just can't take it...Wahahaha!

Apollo- Um, okay, folks it seems that we have reached the sensitive side of Nico.

Nico- (sob)

Apollo- And how do you feel about that?

Nico- (looks up) Hey, what are you? My spychologist?

Apollo- Nevermind. Anyways, we have our three judges! Artemis! Poseiden! Zeus!

Camera-(shines on judges)

Judges- (waves)

Apollo- With that being said, lets get on with auditions.

-cut to clip-

Today, we have a very unique auditioner. His name is Rob, and he is a dead child of Demeter. He is a contortist, but with a bit of a twist.

-end clip-

Rob- (walks onstage)

Artemis- Um, hello Rob.

Rob- Uh, hi. I have no life, literally, and could care less.

Poseiden- Love the, um, enthusiasm kid!

Rob- Yeah, whatever. Okay, so I'm a contortist, I can move my body in many different shapes.

Artemis- Different shapes?

Rob- Yes, thats what I said.

Zeus- I like this kid already! Begin.

Rob-Okay, my first shape will be a square. (contorts body into a perfect square.)

Artemis- Wow, okay, what else can you do?

Rob- Whatever you want.

Poseiden- Okay, twist that body of yours into a...surfboard!

Rob- Alright. (Contorts body into a surfboard.)

Zeus- That is just weird, but I love your attitude! I say yes!

Artemis- This is a different talent, I say yes.

Posdeiden- Majority rules! I say yes! You are moving on!

Rob- (shrugs) cool. (walks offstage)

Zeus- Love that attitude!

Nico- (rolls eyes) Anyways, our next contestant is a boy named Kyle.

Apollo- He is a child of Hermes, and is here to shine!

Nico- So, lets bring out Kyle!

Kyle- (walks onto stage.)

Poseiden- Hey, Kyle, how are you doing today?

Kyle- Fine, thanks.

Artemis- What talent will you be performing for us today?

Kyle-Well, I can play guitar, but with my feet.

Zeus- Um, okay. you may begin.

Kyle- (takes out an acoustic guitar and adjusts it so that he is sitting down, with his bare feet strumming and pressing the frets. He plays the guitar beautifuly, without making any mistakes.)

Zeus- I have seen better, but you played the whole thing on your feet, so I guess that deserves a yes.

Artemis- Very talented, yes.

Poseiden- Yeseree.

Apollo- Congatulations! You are moving on!

Kyle- Yes! Thank you Gods!

Nico- With that, we have yet one more auditioner.

Apollo- We don't have very many auditioners, do we?

Nico- No, we don't. I could audition if you want! I can do a wicked impression on Amy Winehouse!

Apollo- You mean that singer who sounds like a drunk cow? As a matter of fact, she kinda is a drunk cow...

Nico- Yes, I can do an impression her!

Apollo- Please don't.

Nico- Haha, I know. Hey did you know that she's a demigod?

Apollo- Amy Winehouse? A demigod? Who's her parent?

Nico- Dyonisus.

Apollo- No suprise there!

Nico- Yeah, I know. Anyways, lets get moving on.

Apollo- Our next auditioner is a dead demigod, daughter of Atlas, a titan.

Audience- BOO!

Rainy-BOO! (**A/N me, the author is Rainy.)**

Nico- Since when did the author have a say in this?

Rainy- Since I wrote the story.

Nico- ...

Apollo- O-okay then! Moving on! Bring out Zoe Nightshade!

Audience- (mumble mumble)

Zoe- Hello Lady Artemis.

Artemis- Hello Zoe, we miss you greatly in the Hunt.

Zoe- Yes, I know.

Zeus- So, you say to Artemis, but not to me or Poseiden!

Zoe- Boys are worthless scumb bags! They don't deserve respect.

Poseiden- I sure feel special.

Nico- Please, just get on with your talent! We don't have all eternity!

Zoe- ( flashes a furious glare at Nico.) Hmph! Bianca was wrong to get all sappy over ( scrunches nose) _you! _She is fine on her own! She doesn't need a _boy_ to follow her around! Drop the whole thing and MOVE ON WITH LIFE!!

Nico- What did you just say? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! WHY, I-I...

Apollo- Nico calm down!

Nico- ( Very madly, runs to Zoe, throwing fists at her.)

Zoe-(blocks all fists.)

Apollo- Security!

Security- (restrains Nico and takes him out.)

Artemis- Well then, with all this madness going on, lets get on wiht your talent.

Zoe- Yes Lady Artemis.

( Magically, a hovering target appears, and a hunters bow and arrow appears. Zoe takes the bow and arrow in her feet and flips into a handstand. With the bow and arrow on her feet, she shoots the arrow into the bullseye on the target.)

Poseiden- That was pretty cool. I say yes.

Zeus- Well, you weren't all that polite. I say no.

Zoe- Hmph. Boy's decision means nothing. What does thy Lady Artemis think?

Posedein- (thinks) _Thy?_

Artemis- I think it was wonderful. I say yes.

Apollo- Thats it! With two Yes's, Zoe, you are moving on!

Zoe- (Walks boastfully offstage)

Poseiden- Well, that was an interesting set of auditions.

Zeus- I'll say.

Artemis-But still very sad. It is hard to believe that we will have to eliminate 4 contestants.

Apollo- Yes, thats right. Next time you see us, we will be in the elimination round! Our judges will be eliminating 4 contestants on the spot. Neither of our contestants know about this, but they will soon find out. So, join us next time on...DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- You heard them! Next will be an elimination round for 4 unlucky contestants. Don't worry, Nico will be back in, right after his therapy sessions...Hades could not make it today because Persephone just left him and he's going through his yearly state of depression. BTW, the part where I booed Zoe was actually pretty relevant. I don't like Zoe that much. I already know who's staying and who is going, so don't make any suggestions. Best of luck to all! Read and definitley REVIEW!! **


	6. SE1E5 Elimination Round

**A/N- Okay, we had many great talents submitted, but unfortunatly, four contestants will be eliminated. I do not own AGT or PJO. I own a few of the contestants, but not all of them. So, here is the elimination round! **

Apollo- Hey folks, we are going live right from Camp Half-blood! So I hope your ready for-

Nico- I wanna say it!

Apollo- (sigh) Fine go ahead.

Nico- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-insert theme music here-

Apollo- Hey folks, and welcome to the elimination round of Demigods Got Talent.

Nico- We have had alot of great auditiooners, but sadly, four will not be moving on.

Apollo- With that, lets bring out our judges! Artemis! Zeus! Poseiden! Come on out!

Camera- (flashes on judges)

Judges- (waves)

Zeus- Let me explain what will happen, to refresh the judges memory, we will have each contestant perform a bit of their talent for us. But this time, there is no audience.

Poseiden- So with that! lets bring out our contestants! (looks at sheet of paper) Um, we have-

Apollo- Lets cut to clip first.

-cuts to slip-

Tonight on Demigods Got Talent, our twelve contestants will be put to the test. At the judges stand, four people will go. The green room is packed with anxiety from the contestants.

Krissie- The pressure is like building up, y'know? I like can't take it!

Zoe- I hope to do my best, to outshine the dim witted boys.

Rob- Honestly, I could care less, I'm just passsing time.

Kyle- The pressure is just building up.

-end clip-

Lets welcome our first contestant! Fred, with his amazing ability to gulp soda!

Fred- (walks onto stage)

Artemis- You may begin.

Fred- (nods, takes a jug of soda and gulps it down in one minute, then he takes another pint of soda and gulps it down without taking breathes) There.

Artemis- (nods) Thank you.

Apollo- Now lets bring on Luke, with his rapping!

Luke- (runs out) Heya-

Zeus- You are not exactly the favorite tonight, you know that don't you.

Luke- Yes, I do.

Nico- You tried to convert me and my sister to the Titans! I hate you!

Luke- Strong words, puny.

Nico- Hey! I-

Poseiden- You may begin.

Luke- ( raps a bit of a song and leaves quickly.)

Apollo- Next is Ali, growing her magic plants.

Ali- (steps onto stage) I'm gonna quickly grow this sunflower seed into a sunflower. (sets down seed and waves hand over it. The sunflower starts to sprout into a 5 foot high sunflower.

Artemis- Thank you.

Ali- (walks off stage.)

-cut to clip-

We had some more contestants show us our talents today. (shows Sunshine singiong, making the stage manager sing with her, judges are laughing histerically.) Some were good...(shows the huntresses doing an intricate cheer routine with decorative outfits.) Some were bad...(Shows Gordon trying to lift a 500 lb weight with his tongue, he fails badly.) And some were, well, interesting. (Shows Amy doing double-dutch while juggling and balancing a beach ball on her head.) While some, well, were very, well, how do I put this...(shows Krissie giving Artemis a makeover, but the result is very bad...)

-end clip-

Apollo- We'll have to take a short commercial break, but when we come back, We'll have an audition from Bianca!

-cut to clip-

Bianca- I'm nervous, more than I ever have been...

-cut to commercial-

_Are you ready for grossness?_

_Are you ready for stunts?_

_Are you ready for giant spiders?_

**_FearFactor-Demigod Edition_**

_Coming this September. _

-end commercial-

Apollo- And we are back! Lets give it up for our next talent.

Nico- Singing by my sister, Bianca!

Apollo- Nico, please restrain your hugs.

Nico- Awww!! Why!

Bianca- (walks onto stage.)

Artemis- You may begin.

Bianca (starts singing.)

Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you!  
**A/N- Seriously? Do I look like I own Mamma Mia!?**

Poseiden- Thank you.

Apollo- Next, we have Rob, our contortist.

Rob- (flips onto stage. Immediatley begins to contort his body into odd shapes such as a ball that bounces, and a swirl-like shape.)

Zeus- Um, yeah...thanks...

Nico- Next we have Kyle, playing the guitar with his feet.

Kyle- (walks onto stage with guitar.)

Poseiden- You may begin.

Kyle- Okay...(starts playing the guitar with his feet strumming and pressing the frets.)

Zeus- Thank you.

Nico- Next we have the last talent, coming from Zoe. She made me waste 50 dollars over some stupid counseling session. So, with all further knowledge and stuff, lets bring out Zoe.

Zoe- (walks onto stage)

Artemis- You mat begin.

Zoe- Yes Lady Artemis. (holds onto bow and arrow with feet, cartwheels into a handstand. Swiftly aims and shoots at the top of Zeus's head.)

Zeus-Hey! What did you do that for?

Zoe- Hmph. (walks off of stage)

Apollo- Next, we have the dreaded, eliminations. The judges have some hard decisions to make.

Artemis- So lets disuss these performances.

Zeus- As much as I love singing, it seems too common. I don't really know..

Poseiden- What about our dance group? How do you think they will be able to be ready for us? I mean, the youngest in that group is like seven or six years old. I don't know if they are ready...

Artemis- The kids who do the stunts are very unique in their own way..but is it enough.

Apollo- After hours of deliberating, the judges have finally made a decision.

Nico- We'll reveal the results...after this break!

-cut to commercial-

_Want an add for YOUR story here?_

_Well, simply just leave a message in the comment box and your add could end up on this show!_

_Tell us about your story, and why you want an add up here. _

_This is a great way to advertise! _

_So, remember, Read and Review, _

_and send in adds! _

-end commercial-

Nico- And we're back!

Apollo- Its time for our eliminations! Lets bring out all 12 of our contestants.

12 contestants- (walks out)

-cut to clip-

Artemis- Its very hard when a person comes up to you, asking to make their dreams come true, and you have no choice, but to reject them. This is the most hated part of the competition.

-end clip-

Zeus- Now, you have all worked very hard. But in the end, four will go.

Poseiden- Lets get this over with.

Artemis- Okay, I want to ask Sunshine, Rob, and Amy to step up please.

Sunshine/Rob/Amy- (steps up)

Zeus- You have great talent you really do.

Poseiden- But I'm afraid to tell you three that...you will be moving on to the semi-finals!

Sunshine/Rob/Amy- (Jump up and down with excitement)

-cut to clip-

Sunshine- I am so happy! I never expected this!

Amy- I am very glad I made it through. But I am nervous for the other eight...

-end clip-

Zeus- Lets have the huntresses come up please.

Huntresses/Thalia- (walks up)

Artemis- Some of my hunters are very young...some are older. All are wonderful.

Poseiden- We are happy to say that you will be moving on!

Huntresses- (jump up joyfully)

-cut to clip-

Thalia- I'm very proud of them, I knew they could pull through.

-end clip-

Poseiden- I would like for Kyle and Fred to come up please.

Kyle/Fred- (walks up)

Zeus- Its amazing to have come this far, we all know it. But I'm afraid that you two will not be going to the semi-finals.

Kyle/Fred- (sulks offstage)

-cut to clip-

Fred- I'm happy that I made it this far, thanks alot for the grand time.

Kyle- Dude! Who else can play the guitar with their own toes? Why'd I go?

-end clip-

Poseiden- Bianca, and Ali, please step up.

Zeus- You girls showed great effort in the last few days.

(both girls start tearing up)

Artemis- Our judges have decided that you can just not go home...you are moving on to the semi finals!

Ali/Bianca-(Runs off stage, happily)

-cut to clip-

Ali- I am EXTATIC right now! (screams)

-end clip-

Artemis- Krissie, Gordon, please come up.

Zeus- Well, you both had very different talents.

Poseiden- Both very unique.

Artemis- But I'm afraid we can't pass you on.

Krissie/Gordon-(sadly walk offstage0

-cut to clip-

Krissie- (sobbing) I am like so sad! I shoud've like, moved on!! Gods!!

Gordon- I tried my best, I guess I'll have to move on next time...

-end clip-

Apollo- That could only mean that Luke and Zoe will be moving on!

Luke/Zoe- (Runs out gleefully)

Nico- Join us next time on the semi-finals, where our final eight will be evaluated!

Apollo- Also, stay tuned for a special "behind the scenes" chapter, coming soon!

Nico- So join us next time on...

Nico/Apollo- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- IMPORTANT NOTE- I am now excepting votes for Semi-final. The people you vote for might make it on to the final round. You get two votes per user. DO NOT VOTE FOR YOURSELF IF YOUR PERSON IS ON HERE!! Your choices are-**

**Sunshine**

**Rob**

**Thalia/Huntresses**

**Amy**

**Bianca**

**Ali**

**Luke**

**Zoe**

**So, puh-leeze vote!! This is VERY important. Also, stay tuned for a special "Behind the Scenes" chapter. Also, feel free to send in adds for your stories. So read, and REVIEW!!**

**Rainy**


	7. SE1E6 Bonus Episode! Behind the Scenes!

**A/N- Hey, I'm back! School started, so I've been getting side-tracked. Don't think I've been blowing off this story, I DO have set dates as to when I update. Also, I have started some new stories that I am updating also. (Go to my profile to check 'em out XD) This is the "Behind the Scenes" episode. You don't have to read the whole thing...just PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! That's all I ask. Disclaimer- I own nothing! Ooh yeah! Thank you to the people who sent in ads! **

Apollo- Hey folks, I hope your ready, cause it's time for-

Nico- Apollo! I wanna say it again!

_Apollo_- (sighs) Fine, Nico. Go ahead.

Nico- DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

-insert theme music here-

Apollo- Hey folks, and welcome to the special edition episode of Demigod's Got Talent. Today, we will be going behind the scenes of the show. Visit all the contestants and what they are doing to prepare for the semi-finals!

Nico- Well, lets begin!

_-start clip-_

Nico- Well, all the contestants are sure having their fun! The producers moved them into the Hermes cabin, which is now as crowded as ever!

_-cuts to clip of_ _Hermes cabin and goes back and forth from interviews-_

Rob- Yeah, sleeping quarters aren't the best in the world...I swear! My back hurts like Hades!

Nico- Moving on...

-_cuts to clips of Camp Halfblood and the different attractions, going back and forth from interviews-_

Sunshine- Well, its been really fun! We've been rock climbing, me and a few of the huntresses, that is, all day!

Ali- The strawberry fields are huge! Miles and miles of luscious strawberries are everywhere!

Apollo- Some of our contestants practice while they can.

_-cuts to clips of contestants randomly performing bits of their talent-_

Luke- I can tell that I have some competition, I mean, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kinda not that popular around here.

Amy- I've got to practice hard. The judges have told me that I've got to step it up. I can't make a mistake, it's got to be perfect!

Zoe- I must prove to thy Lady Artemis that I am better than most of thee foolish boys.

_-cuts to commercial-_

What would it be like for you, a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan to find  
out that you really were a halfblood and that Camp HalfBlood actually did  
exist?

That's what happens to Amanda Jade. She's just your average Percy  
Jackson and the Olympians fan. But what is Amanda supposed to do when she is  
attacked by a cyclops? What is she supposed to do when her best friend  
suddenly has goat legs and is 24 years old.

Most importantly, what is she  
supposed to do when she meets Annabeth, shows her , and Annabeth asks what  
Percabeth is? You'll have to read the story for yourself to find out. It's all  
in Percy's 1 Fan Meets Camp.

coming soon to a computer near you

-_end commercial, cuts to clip of backstage-_

Nico- Today, we have chosen a random contestant cough...cough...

Apollo- Are you okay, Nico? sounds like your coming down with something.

Nico- No...

Apollo- Nico! The contestant that we chose wasn't randomized, was it?

Nico- Hehe...nope!

Apollo- Anyways, we have chosen a contestant to show us around the stage area!

Bianca- Hey people! Wait, what do I have to do now?

Nico- BIANCA! (hugs her tightly)

-insert sappy music here-

Bianca- NICO! (sighs) Cut the sappy music, please!

-end sappy music-

Bianca- Honestly, Nico! Do you have to do that every single time!

Nico-hehe...

Apollo- Bianca! You have been randomly, cough...cough..., selected to show our viewers around the stage area!

Bianca- I'm gonna what? Oh, yeah...the stage...do I get a script, or a map or something?

Apollo- Uh...nope.

Bianca- So I just have to make this up off the top of my head?

Nico- Yeah, pretty much.

Bianca- (sighs) Alright, then. Let's get this over with.

(Bianca begins to walk into the area, while the camera follows)

Bianca-Um...okay, this is the pavilion, where campers dine, but by tonight we'll have totally transformed this place into the auditorium! Yeah, it's amazing what magic can do! (keeps walking) Ur...this is the stage! Supposedly the biggest stage in America, next to the fake one on the actual show. This big red "X" in the middle marks where the contestants have to stand. Why they decided to put a red "X" in the middle of the stage, I have no idea. Um...moving on! (walks behind stage) These are the wings to the side of the stage. If you look up, you'll see a bunch of ropes, and wires, and hooks, and whatnot. I have no idea why they are there. If you walk behind this door, you come to a huge room. We call this room the greenroom. I have no idea why we call it that, ask the producers. Um...let's see...Oh yeah! That big black screen turns on and we can watch the show from here. Basically so we know what time to go on. Um...what should I show them next?

Camera Dude- I don't know, but we have five minutes of film left, so you might as well use it.

Bianca- Um...okay. If we walk out to the stage, and we go a little ahead of the "X" as I am doing, you will see we have a trap door. This door is usually shut, so I'm sure it'll be okay if I-(trips and falls into the trapdoor) AHHHHH!!

Camera Dude- (looks into trapdoor) Hey, kid! You okay?

Bianca- (shouting from the basement) WHAT DO YOU THINK?

-end clip-

Apollo- Well, that's all the camera time we have left!

Nico- So, what do we do now?

Apollo- We say goodbye!

Nico- Oh. Goodbye!

Apollo- (biffs Nico in the head)

Nico- Hey! Whadja do that for?

Apollo- So, next time on Demigod's Got Talent, will be the the semi-finals! YOU have to vote on who you want to stay, and who you want to go! Only two votes per user!

Nico- So join us again on DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

**A/N- IMPORTANT NOTE- Okay, this is where I really need my reviewers. First, if you want to promote your story, PM me an ad and it just might show up as a commercial! This is your time to vote for your favorite, or the one you want to move on in the show. You get TWO votes per user. DO NOT VOTE FOR YOURSELF, OR ELSE YOUR VOTES WILL NOT COUNT AT ALL. Here are your choices.**

**Sunshine- Singing that controls people.**

**Rob- Contorting**

**Thalia/Huntresses-Cheer Routine**

**Amy- Double Dutch with a glass vase on her head while juggling.**

**Bianca-Ghostly Singing**

**Ali-Plant growing**

**Luke-Rapping**

**Zoë- Shoot an arrow at a target with her toes**

**--**

**If you don't remember what they did, go back to previous chapters. Thanx for reading and stay tuned! **

**R&R**

**Rainy**


	8. SE1E7 Semifinals Round 1

**A/N- IMPORTANT NOTE!! I'd like to take this time to answer some questions. **

**Q: I already voted, can I vote again?**

**A: After every new chapter, yes, you get two more votes. Let me put that in caps. AFTER EVERY NEW CHAPTER, YOU GET TWO MORE VOTES!!**

**Q: Why didn't Percy and/or Annabeth audition? They're like the coolest people in the books!**

**A: First of all, I knew that if I had them audition, they'd be a sure fire win. (No duh, b/c everybody loves them.) So, I thought instead of having them audition I'd have them...well, you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Q: How is the winner going to be decided? **

**A: We will have two semi-finals, and then we will have our big final chapter, in which the winner will be announced. **

**Q: Can I PUH-LEEZE get put back on the show?! **

**A: No, I'm sorry but my/reviewers/PMers decisions are final. **

**So, that is basically it for now. Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, or AGT, or most of the contestants. I'd like to say thank you soo much to Journalist for mentioning my story in her story. It's a great story and I hope you continue it! Percy's number one fan meets camp So, here it is! The semi-finals! **

Random Voice- (booms out over audience) Hey folks! I hope your ready, 'cause it's time for the semi-finals of DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT! (Lights flash)

Audience- (cheers loudly)

Random Voice- Now, here are your hosts! Apollo, and Nico!

Audience- (continues cheering)

Apollo/Nico- (Walk out from behind stage)

Apollo- Hey everybody! We're going live right from Camp Half-blood!

Nico- We have some VERY special events tonight! Not only will four contestants compete for your vote, but we will also have a suprise performance by two VERY special guests!

Apollo- So, let's bring out our judges!

Poseiden- Yo, what up boys and girls and...the rest of you weird looking creatures!

Artemis- Hello, fellow Halfbloods! (waves sweetly)

Zeus- Yeah...whatever. Can we get on with it now?

Audience- (cheers)

Nico- And, as always, our judges have their buzzers!

Audience- BOO!!

Judges- "X"X"X"

Apollo- Haha! Aren't you funny!

Nico- Today, we will have our first four contestants come and perform their talent for you and our judges. At the end of the show, YOU can go on reviewing and vote for who you want to move on.

Apollo- So, let's get started with the first round of the semi-finals, on DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-insert theme music here-

Nico- Let's get on with the show now!

Apollo- Fine, okay, we'll have four contestants perform for you today. OUT OF THOSE FOUR, you can vote on who you want to stay.

Nico- Not to mention our SURPRISE performance! Hey, ny the way, what is this performance?

Apollo- You, know Nico, I really don't know...

Nico- Let's get to our first contestant!

-cut to clip-

(flashes back at scenes from Rob's first few performances)

Rob- Well, I never really thought I'd make it this far...whatever. I'll just do what I always do, I guess.

Zeus- I have loved his attitude from the start, I think he is a great competitor!

Poseiden- Um...yeah, he's a bit of an interesting fellow. We'll have to see what he can bring us today.

-end clip-

Rob- Can I just get going?

Artemis- (sighs) Fine...

Audience- (cheers him on)

Rob- Okay, let's get this over with. (kneels down onto his knees, tilts his head back so it touches the ground. Then, he takes his arms and lifts up his feet. In a matter of seconds, he has done a flip in the airand has come back up standing. Then, he contorts his body into a star shape, and rolls around stage)

Audience- (cheers)

Poseiden- "X"

Artemis- I must say, that was interesting...

Zeus- (claps) Wonderful! Just wonderful!

Poseiden- Um...it was great, but why don't you show some enthusiasm up there? I mean, you have the whole of Camp Halfblood watching you, and you act like you hate this show.

Rob- Well, yeah. I know.

-play music here-

Apollo- Okay, our time is up! To vote for Rob, leave a review or drop a PM with your vote!

Nico- We'll be right back after these boring and pointless messages!

Apollo- What?

Nico- I mean, important messages!

-cut to commercial-

_Nico and I, we got into alot before we found Percy and the others_

_Most of the time, we found ourselves in a life or death situation_

_Sometimes it was too much_

_Fighting for our Lives_

_By Rainstorm of WindClan_

_Read it today_

-end commercial-

Apollo- And we are back!

Nico- Hey, let's bring on our next contestant!

-cut to clip-

(flashes to Zoe's first few performances)

Zoe- I always knew Lady Artemis would just love my talent. Now, I am willing to go all the way...

Poseiden- Zoe is a great girl with an exceptional attitude. Sometimes I question if she has enough to make it all the way through...

Artemis- I must admit, I am in favor of her, but is she up for the challenges? We need to see a little more from her.

-end clip-

Audience- (claps)

Zoe- (walks onto stage.)

Artemis- Hello, Zoe.

Zoe- Hello, Lady Artemis. I am going to perform my trick today, but this time, I will be suspended in thy air. (kicks up feet to show that there are wires attached to her feet.)

Zeus- I see...

(A golden target shows up in midair)

Poseiden- Whoa! Sweet!

Zoe- Hmph. (begins to grab arrow and bow in her feet, then cartwheel's into a handstand. Wires suddenly lift her up in midair over the stage. Grasping the arrow with her feet, she flings it into the middle of the target. The target suddenly bursts into flames and disappears.)

Poseiden- Whao! Double sweet!

Zoe- Soo...

Artemis- Very nice Zoe, very nice.

Zeus- I gotta say, I didn't think it would be that good, but I was proven wrong!

Poseiden- Sweet.

Apollo- O-okay! With that, we have our-

-insert sappy music here-

Apollo- Hey, who turned on the sappy music?

Nico- I dunno...

Apollo- Ugh...I hate hypocrites!

Nico- CUT SAPPY MUSIC!

-end sappy music-

Apollo- Now we have our SURPRISE PERFORMANCE!

Nico- Although, we still don't know what it is...

Random Voice- I hope your ready to welcome our very special guests! Percy and Annabeth!

Audience- (Cheers so loud that the roof over them blows up)

Percy/Annabeth- (Walk onto stage.)

Nico- (grits teeth) Percy...

Percy- (waves cooly) Hey people!

Annabeth- (waves sweetly) Hey fellow campers!

Apollo- Hey! I remember you! (points to Percy) You're the dude that rode in my car that day with the huntresses! Who's this chick? Your girlfriend?

Annabeth- (blushes)

Percy- (gulps) Hey Dad!

Poseiden- Yo, how's it going!

Random voice- Our very special guests will be performing "No Air" for us tonight!

Annabeth- (whispers to Percy) Um...should we start?

Percy- (whispers back.) I think we should.

-insert music here-

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh….

(Annabeth)  
If I should die before I wake  
Because you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world without no air, ouhh

(Percy)  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there an other way I can make you understand?

(Annabeth)  
But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, Ouuhhh, No air air  
No, uhhh, no air air ouuhhhh  
No air air

(Percy)  
I walked, I ran, I jumped,  
I took right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real

(Annabeth)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

(Both)  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me here out in the water so deep (so deep)  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me? (without me, yeah)  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, ouhhhh, No air air  
ouhhh, no air air, noouhhh  
no air air, no, no  
uhmmm  
baby, ouhhh no air  
Oh, uhmm, no air yeah  
ohhhhhh

(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me? (without me, yeah)  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

(Percy)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air

(Annabeth)  
Got me here out in the water so deep  
(Percy)  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
(Sparks)  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
(Both)  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
Ouhhh, nooo, ouhhh, no air,  
No airrrrr

Audience-(cheers loudly)

Apollo- (tear tear)

Nico-Percy...

Zeus- Thank you so much for coming out here!

Artemis- Yes we really appreciate it!

Percy- Well, yeah anytime!

Annabeth- Yeah, I mean, whenever.

Apollo- So seriously, are you guys in love or something?

Nico- Urgh...

Annabeth- Um...we'd better go, before Nico amputates Percy...see you all soon!

Percy- (glances at Nico) Um...yeah! Bye! (rushes off stage with Annabeth)

-cut to commercial-

_Have you met the oracle yet?_

_You will soon_

_On your computer..._

_She is waiting_

-end commercial-

Apollo- Okay, with music on our minds, let's get to the next contestant!

-cut to clip-

(shows clips of Luke's last few performances)

Luke- I may be evil...but I have ambition. Ambition to win.

Artemis- Luke is a creepy fellow, I wonder if his rapping will make up for that.

Zeus- I have no comment. I hope he does his best.

-end clip-

Luke- (walks out on stage)

Audience- (claps)

Luke- (Music automatically begins playing)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch me Crank It  
Watch me Roll  
Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now, Watch me You…  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now, Watch me You…  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now, Watch me You…  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now, Watch me You…  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Audience- Whoo!

Poseiden- Love it kid!

Zeus- Very nice...

Artemis- I loved it! I just loved it!

Luke- Thanks. (shrugs and walks off stage)

Nico- Looks like we have one more contestant for the night!

-cut to clip-

(Shows clips of Amy's first few performances)

Amy- I really am excited for my performance tonight! I have some new stunts and a lot of other neat stuff to do!

Artemis- Amy is a lovely young lady...as a matter of fact, I have an important question to ask her...

Poseiden- Amy is very talented, but is she talented enough?

-end clip-

Audience- (cheers)

Amy- (music starts playing as Amy begins to double dutch with a vase n her head. This time, she is also juggling three table lamps. Between her performance, she tosses all the lamps in the air, and does a flip in the air in the ropes, with the vase carefully balanced on her head. She then catches the lamps and continues jumping, but then the music stops and she stops jumping.)

Audience-(claps)

Zeus- Very talented!

Artemis- Lovely! Splendid!

Poseiden- Very nice!

Apollo- Okay, reviewers! Here is your job! You must vote for your favorite contestant out of the four that have just performed!

Nico- If you've already voted, you get two more votes!

Apollo- So, vote away! And stay tuned for the next part of the semifinals!

Nico- See ya next time on DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Here is a reminder of the contestants you can vote for!**

**1) Rob**

**2) Luke**

**3) Zoe**

**4) Amy**

**R&R!!**

**-Rainy-**


	9. SE1E8 Semifinals Round 2

**A/N- Hey! Another chapter! Okay, I really desparatly need my reviewers! **

**So, I'm kind of upset. Kaitlyn Maher got voted off of AGT!! Urgh...I own nothing, except for maybe the random audience member. IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!! **

Random Voice- (booms out over audience) Hey folks! I hope your ready, 'cause it's time for the semi-finals of DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT! (Lights flash)

Audience- (cheers loudly)

Random Voice- Now, here are your hosts! Apollo, and Nico!

Audience- (continues cheering)

Apollo/Nico- (Walk out from behind stage)

Apollo- Hey everybody! We're going live right from Camp Half-blood!

Nico- We have some VERY special events tonight! Not only will four contestants compete for your vote, but we will also have a suprise performance by two VERY special guests!

Apollo- So, let's bring out our judges!

Poseiden- Yo, what up boys and girls and...the rest of you weird looking creatures!

Artemis- Hello, fellow Halfbloods! (waves sweetly)

Zeus- Yeah...whatever. Can we get on with it now?

Audience- (cheers)

Nico- And, as always, our judges have their buzzers!

Audience- BOO!!

Judges- "X"X"X"

Nico- Why do they always do that?

Apollo- Well, it's in the script, so...

Nico- I think I get it.

Apollo- Okay, today is the final round of the semi's. Then, we will have the eliminations and the top four performances all in one episode!

Nico- What are we waiting for? Let's get on with our first performance!

-cuts to clip-

(shows bits of the Huntresses past auditions)

Huntresses- The Hunt is in the top eight! Whoo!

Random Hunter- We've come all this way, and we're not going back!

Thalia- The girls have worked so hard! They are willing to go all the way.

Poseiden- I still worry about the age group of these kids. We have girls as young as seven, and girls as old as sixteen. I worry about them, I really do.

Zeus- So far, the Hunt has been good. They need to be great, now that we are in the semi's. No more fooling around.

-end clip-

(Huntresses swarm the stage as hip hop music starts to play. The huntresses do a varitey of front flips, back flips, cartwheels, round-offs, and mounds.)

Zeus-"X"

( A few girls on the side shoot arrows of fire across the stage to the other end, where a few girls catch the arrows and twirl them like batons. They finish with a loud bang, and ten girls being tossed into the air, flipping forward and landing in the splits infront of the other girls.)

Audience- Whoo!! (claps)

Zeus- (calmly) Okay...okay, well, here is why I buzzed you. I buzzed you because I don't think it would be right for you to make it through. You have girls who are very young. Why should we give the award to a bunch of kids, when there are older contestants who are just as good.

Audience- BOO!!

Audience member-(throws popcorn at Zeus.)

Artemis- Oh shut up! You girls were great!

Thalia- Well, thanks.

Poseiden- Well, I think it was fantastic! I really do.

Apollo- Well, there you have it! The Hunters everybody!

Audience- (cheers)

Nico- So, Apollo, should we bring our next contestant?

Apollo- Let's do it! Our next contestant is-

-cut to clip-

(shows clips of Ali's previous auditions)

Ali- Well, I'm more or less ready to do this...I'm really nervous.

Artemis- I need to see Ali come out of her shell. I've just noticed that.

Zeus- This is the semi's. All I've got to say is that she'd better step it up.

-end clip-

Ali- (waves hands around, suddenly the stage turns green. Then, a few rose bushes pop up. Then, a few large trees, and then some corn stalks.)

Zeus- "X"

Ali-( Soon, sunflowers pop up and then, Ali takes a bow.)

Audience- (claps)

Zeus- Okay, the reason I buzzed you, is because I found it quite boring.

Audience- BOO!

Artemis- I love your talent! Gardeners would just fall in love with you, but I never see the real "you," It always seems you hide behind your gorgious plants.

Poseiden- Well, I for one think you have a beautiful talent. You are a lovely little artist!

Nico- You are pretty! (drools like a dog)

Apollo- Nico!

Nico- What? What did I do?

Apollo- Um...nothing, let's get to the next contestant after this break!

_-Cut to commercial-_

_Bianca and Nico were faced with many challenges before they were found by Percy._

_Join them as they..._

_run from some hairy dudes_

_get chased by a ram_

_and attempt to be cooked to death. _

_Fighting for our lives._

_By Rainstorm of WindClan_

_-End commercial-_

-Cut to clip-

(shows clips of Sunshine's previous auditions)

Sunshine- I can't wait to get out there, but I can't help but think I'll be going home.

Poseiden- What she can do is very talented. I can't make any promises yet.

Zeus- I have no comment. All I have to say is good luck.

-End clip-

Sunshine-(walks out) Okay, I need an audience member that, I won't be offended, hates me.

Random Audience Member- Um...I do.

Sunshine- I hate you...well, anyways, I want you to stay there while I sing.

-music starts to play-

I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything I say is so irrelevant  
You follow in the lead, wanna be like me  
You just wanna be love and hated

I can't help the way I am, hope you don't misunderstand  
But I'm too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you why but you haven't got  
When we walk into the room, I'm too cool for you.

Audience- (Cheers)

Zeus- okay, let me be honest. You sing to get what you want. Honestly, you are just using the audience.

RAM- (throws a wild boar at Zeus.)

Zeus- What in the Hades was that for?!

Artemis- (starts beating up Zeus)

Poseiden- Artemis! Easy!

Artemis- Sorry. Anyways, Sunshine, I really like your act. I have great confidence in you.

Sunshine- Um...thanks.

Poseiden- Great! Lovely!

Apollo- Okay, with that being said, I geuss it's time to say-

Nico- No, there is still another contestant!

Apollo- Who?

-cut to clip-

(shows clips of Bianca's previous auditions)

Bianca- When it was just me and Nico, I always felt like I always felt like was responsible for him. I got away from the adult world by music and singing. It wasn't until my death that I found my true talent. Singing.

Artemis- Bianca is truly a remarkable spirit...

Zeus- This is a heated competition. All I'm saying is that we cannot have anymore sympathy votes.

-end clip-

Audience- (cheers)

Bianca- (walks to the middle of the stage. The stage is lighted pale blue w/spotlight.)(starts singing)

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

Artemis- (is crying)

Bianca-(keeps singing)

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

Audience- (cheers)

Zeus- You know...

Bianca- Yes?

Zeus- You, what you do, you may have what it takes to actually win.

Audience- (cheers)

Artemis- Bianca, (wipes eyes) You never cease to amuse me.

Poseiden- Okay, you have had a rough past, I know. But what you just did, makes it look like...um...well...Bianca, let's put it this way. You got on that stage, and you blew us all away.

-insert sappy music here-

Nico- Ugh!! I thought we were done with this sappy stuff! ( dashes up to soundbox, kicks it a few times.)

-sappy music ends-

Apollo- With that being er...um...done, let me tell you once again, that everyone get's 2 votes!

Nico- Use them wisely! Please please please vote!

Apollo- Keep in mind, all the votes you have entered, are all going towards the win.

Nico- Next time, we will have our eliminations, and top five performances! Then, we will have our finally! So stay tuned!

Apollo- Join us next time on DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

**A/N- IMPORTANT NOTE- Okay, if you already voted, you DO get two more votes! The winner will be announced in two more chapters! The excitement is just building up!! Okay, I am still taking ads! **

**R&R!! **


	10. SE1E9 Final Performances

**A/N- Congratulations Neal E. Boyd! Nuttin but Stringz shoulda won though!! **

**Anyways, here is the Final performances of DGT. Who you vote for now will go towards the winner of the whole show. He or she will be crowned most talented act in all of Olympus. So vote wisely. IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE. Oh yeah, I own nothing! **

Nico- I hope you're ready! 'Cause it's time for DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

Audience- (cheers)

-insert theme music here-

Nico- Hey folks, we are live, right from Camp Halfblood! Now, I'm sure your wondering where Apollo is. Well, he called in sick today, leaving a ten year-old to take over his job, so here I am! Please welcome our judges! Zeus! Artemis! And of course, Poseiden!

Audience- (claps)

Audience member- (throws a wild boar at Zeus)

Zeus- What the heck was that for!

Nico- Anyways, back to serious business. Today, we will be counting down to our top four! Which means, 4 contestants will be going home. To clear things up, each contestant had to win in their division. It wasn't an overall score. So lets bring out our top eight!

Bianca/Huntresses/Rob/Amy/Ali/Sunshine/Luke/Zoe- (Walk out on stage, spreading out.)

Audience- (cheers)

Nico- (clears throat) Um...okay, let's start. I really hate doing this...let's narrow it down. Um, would Zoe and Amy please step to the middle of the stage.

Zoe/Amy-(walks to enter of stage)

Nico- And the first demigod moving to the finals, is...AMY!

Amy- (gleefully jumps up and down.)

Zoe- (huffs offstage)

Nico- Would Luke and Rob please come to the center of the stage.

Luke/Rob- (walks to center of stage)

Nico- And the second demigod to be moving to the finals is...LUKE!

Luke- (shakes hands with Rob and confidently walks offstage)

Rob- (kicks the ground and cartwheels the opposite direction.)

Nico- Okay folks! Now, lets get to the next division! Would Ali and Thalia and the Hunt please step up.

Ali/Huntresses- (steps up)

Nico- And the contestant or... contestants moving to the next round is...THE HUNT!

Huntresses-(some hug Ali and others shout gleefully)

Ali- (somberly, walks offstage.)

Nico- Okay, and the last two contestants to step up are Bianca and Sunshine.

Bianca/Sunshine- (walks up, nervously)

Judges- (on the edge of seats)

Nico- (opens envelope) And the last demigod moving into the finals is...BIANCA!

Bianca/Sunshine-(hugs)

Bianca- (skips offstage)

Sunshine- (walks offstage)

Nico- There we are folks! Our top four! Now, we have one twist for these four contestants!

Luke- Twist?

Nico- The twist is that you will perform for all of your halfblood's votes in less than an hour!

Amy- We only have an hour to practice? What!

Nico- Yes. This will be your final performance.

Thalia- But...but...

Bianca- Wait, when you say final, do you mean that this will be our last time performing?

Nico- Yes, for the judges. Now, you have less than an hour! Get to work!

-start clip-

_Do you have a PJO reality show fanfic?_

_Do you want one of the DGT contestants to perform on your show? _

_Just PM the author of this fanfic for permission! _

_Book your performance accordingly! _

_For more information, contact Rainstorm of WIndClan by clicking "Send Message." _

-end clip-

Nico- And we are back with Demigods Got Talent! Our contestants have worked hard on their performance. Our judges are eagerly awaiting the performances!

Zeus- Did you say eagerly?

Nico- Anyways...um, lets get to our first act of the night. Up first we have Luke!

-cut to clip-

Luke- Winning this would mean everything to me. It would mean that the Titans would gain popularity, and would become more popular in society. I will admit it has been a trying time for the Titans. Let them come forth and unleash their wrath! Haha!

-end clip-

I can't escape this world  
so many times I've tried.  
Yet I'm still caged inside.  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you could see  
the dark inside of me  
no one can ever change this animal I've become.  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Help me change this animal I've become!

Zeus- "X"

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied.  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you could see  
the dark inside of me  
no one can ever change this animal I've become.  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Help me change this animal I've become!

Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you could see  
the dark inside of me  
no one can ever change this animal I've become.  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Help me change this animal I've become!

This Animal!

I've Become!

Zeus- Okay, the reason why I buzzed you is because you are a rapper, not a singer. How can we judge you fairly now? Is it fair to people like Bianca who have stuck with singing the whole show, as apposed to you who has just started?

Artemis- Well, I thought what you sang was very powerful, it really brought out the true Luke. But the question is this. Are you enough?

Poseiden- Really, Luke, honestly I think you could've come up with something more creative.

Nico- Okay! With that, let's bring out our next contestant.

-cut to clip-

Amy- To win this, would be my dream. I'm unique, I'm different. I can't wait to blow these judges away.

-end clip-

(music starts to play, as two floating double dutch ropes start to swing. Amy appears in them out of thin air, as she starts to jump in them. A glass vase comes flying from the ceiling onto her head, balancing perfectly. Then, 3 volleyballs fly from the ceiling and land in her hands, as she juggles. The ends of the jumpropes turn into sparklers. Amy throws up the balls, holds the vase in her hand, backflips over in the ropes, and lands back down still jumping, and still able to catch the balls while placing the vase back on her head. The music stops, and she stops jumping.)

Audience- (cheers loudly)

Zeus- Okay, here is what I think. I think that you are very unique, your talent to. I don't think it's much of a winning talent though.

Audience- BOO!

Audience Member- (throws a wild boar at Zeus)

Zeus- Where are you getting these wild boars!

Artemis- Anyways, the acts in this show are going many different ways, but Amy, you are going to the top.

Audience- (claps)

Poseiden- What Zeus is trying to say is that what you do is more of a sport, not a talent. But, yes, you will go far.

Nico- Okay! Wonderful! Yay! (clears throat) Um, yeah...back to serious...um, let's bring out our next act!

-cut to clip-

Bianca- Winning this would be more than I could ask for. I know I died, and it was all for selfish reasons. I want to come back from what I did and make it up through voice.

-end clip-

(stage is shaded purple and white, Bianca comes down from one of the side stairways.)

If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

_(Instrumental / Sax solo)_

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

Audience-(cheers)

Zeus- Bianca, okay, the one thing I had against this performance is that this song didn't bring out what you stood for. Other than that, it was good.

Artemis- Zeus! Sometimes I wonder if your ears aren't screwed in all the way! You took my breath away Bianca. Just took it away.

Poseiden- Bianca! You were amazing girl! It was like watching Whitney Houston all over again! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm looking at the winner of Demigod's Got Talent!

-insert sapppy music here-

Nico-NO!! NO SAPPY MUSIC!!

-cut sappy music-

Nico- Anyways, we have one more act! Let's get it started!

-cut to clip-

Thalia- My girls have worked so hard throughout the show. I don't think anyone deserves to win more than they do.

Youngest Hunt Member- I 'tink we awe gonna win because we pwacticed hawd and we have awot of fun doing it. We wove what we do, and we won't stop doing it.

-end clip-

(the stage lights up with an assortment of colors. The Hunt is doing various flips and jumps and tricks. Baton twirlers with firey batons are all along the staircases. Hunters with arrows shoot them across the stage onto lit up targets. Every time a target is hit, it explodes into fireworks. The girl end it with an in sync double back flip and splits.)

Zeus- Wow. I've never seen anything like what you guys have done. If I could vote, it would go to you.

Artemis- Very well done, and not to mention cute. Who was that little girl in the video?

Youngest Hunt Member- (steps forward) Who me? I'm Sophie! Don't you wemember me, Wady Awtemis?

Artemis- Oh yeah, now I do. You are the one who could never pronounce my name correctly.

Sophie- I'm Wowkng on it Wady Awtemis.

Poseiden- I love you guys, I really do. But in your defense, I don't think it would be fair to all of you if you won. You have your um...whole immortal life to become famous.

Bianca-(is backstage, ready to scream at Poseiden)

Thalia- Thank you!

Nico- Okay! With that being said! I am Nico di Angelo!

Zeus- No, really.

Nico- Whatever. And this is YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! Who you vote for now, will be crowned THE WINNER of Demigod's Got Talent. So, vote wisely. And join us next time ON THE FINAL OFFICIAL EPISODE OF DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Okay, this time, you only get one vote! One vote! ONE VOTE! Also, PM me if you want one of the contestants to perform on your PJO talk-show, gameshow, etc. Also, I might do an extra "question and answer" chapter with all the judges and show hosts, so if you have questions you want to ask Zeus, Artemis, Poseiden, Apollo, or Nico, please put that in your review. Come back next time to find the winner of DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT! **

**R&R!! **

**Rainy**


	11. SE1E10 Grand Finally

**A/N- OMG!! The winner is going to be announced! The suspence is killing me! I will tell you that the votes were very close. The winner won by 1 vote. It was really intense. So, yeah...an important note at the bottom, please read it! **

Apollo- Hey, fellow demigods, welcome to the finals of DEMIGODS GOT TALENT! We are going live right from Camp Half-blood! One talent! One Winner! It's the final episode of DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-insert theme music here-

Audience- (screams very loudly)

Nico/Apollo- (comes out to center of the stage)

Nico- Hey peoples and other odd things out there with us! I'm so glad you could be with us tonight! Hello, I am Nico di Angelo, if you haven't guessed already, and this is my co-host, Apollo!

Apollo- Hey, I thought you were _my _co-host?

Nico- Well...um...

Apollo- Anyways, before we get started, we have some special guests with us in the audience tonight. Let's see, we have Ali, Sunshine, and Grover and Rob, sitting over there. Wave hi!

Sunshine/Ali/Grover/Rob- (waves)

Nico- Okay, we have dreams to fulfill, and dreams to crush, what do you want to do first?

Apollo- Sadly, I think we need to go on with the first eliminations. Please, let's bring out our top 4!

Hunters/Luke/Bianca/Amy- (All walks out on stage going in that order from left to right.)

Nico- At this very moment, one of our finalist's dreams will be crushed.

Apollo- The person...who came in last place is...

Nico- (opens envelope) LUKE!

Apollo- So sorry Luke. let's flash back to some of our times with him.

-cuts to clip-

(flashes through clips of his auditions)

-end clip-

Apollo- Wow, that was depressing.

Nico- And so totally awesome.

Apollo- Shh!

Nico- Okay, we have a special performance tonight!

Apollo- Um, Nico, producers have asked that you stay backstage for this performance.

Nico- What? Why?

Apollo- They don't want anything to go wrong.

Nico- Oh, fine. (sulks offstage)

Apollo- Let's welcome Percy and Annabeth!

Audience- (cheers loudly.)

Percy- Hey peoples! (gives winning smile)

Random Girls- (faints)

Annabeth- Hello, Apollo! Glad to be here tonight!

Apollo- Yes, I'm glad you could make it! Now, what are you going to do for us today?

Percy- Well, we are going to sing a duet again.

Apollo- Great! Let's get started!

_Annabeth-  
_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know  
It you're frozen

_Percy-_  
But something happened  
For the very first time  
With you  
My heart melts  
Into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's  
Looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

_Both-_  
But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_Both-_  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds  
Fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes  
With your embrace  
And in this  
World of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks  
That I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it  
Hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Audience- (cheers)

Apollo- Wow, you guys. Wow.

Annabeth- Yeah, thanks.

Percy- Um, yeah, anytime!

Nico- (comes running out) PERCY!

Percy/Annabeth-(runs)

Nico- (fuming) Ugh! I missed them!

Apollo- Okay, we need to get down to our next elimination. Nico, calm yourself.

Nico- Oh yeah... Oksy, folks! Let's give a big round of applause for our 3 judges! Artemis! Poseiden! Zeus! And, we have our special geust judge, coming back from the Underworld! Hades!

Artemis/Poseiden/Zeus/Hades- (waves)

Apollo- So, with that being said, let's bring out our final 3!

Hunters/Bianca/Amy- (walks out onstage, spreading out)

Nico- Okay, one of you will be going home. Two of you will stay. The person who came in third place is...

Apollo- AMY!

-cuts to clip-

( shows previous clips of Amy's auditions.)

-end clip-

Apollo- Well, Amy, I'm so glad you could be with us.

Amy- Yeah, me to.

Nico- Yes, the competition is now down to it's final two! Bianca, and The Hunt! We'll be right back after these messages!

-cut to commercial-

_What if..._

_Percy came up to you and told you that you were a halfblood? _

_What if..._

_He brought you to camp?_

_This happened to Saralee Taylor. Join her on her story of how she found out that she was a demigod..._

_And the dangers within the discovery _

_Read Holy Demigod! _

_By _XxXLoVe-ThE-sUnXxX

-end commercial-

Apollo- Hello, and welcome back to the final episode of Demigod's Got Talent!

Nico- The winner is soon to be announced, but first, let's flash back to how we spent our time together.

-cut to clip-

(flashes to video clips in this order- Judges waving, Fred chugging soda, Luke rapping, Apollo smiling, Nico giving Apollo a high five, Ali growing plants, Hades waving, Zoe at her first audition, Bianca and Nico hugging, Rob contorting his body, Ali and Bianca running offstage gleefully, contestants at Camp Halfblood, Bianca falling into trapdoor, Amy flipping in the jumpropes, a wild boar flying at Zeus, Percy and Annabeth singing, The Hunt doing a dance routine, Sophie speaking to Artemis and the audience cheering and waving.)

-end clip-

Nico- (tear tear)

Apollo- Um, Nico...

Nico- What? (tear tear)

Apollo- Are you okay?

Nico- Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that Hades underpants smell like a moldy onion!

Hades- How dare you say such a thing! What has your mother and fa-

Nico- Father? I thought you were my father!

Hades- Oh yeah...I forgot.

Nico- You for got your own son! What, don't tell me you forgot your own daughter to!

Hades- I didn't forget her...what's her name? Bailey?

Nico- Honestly, Dad! She's in the final two!

Hades- Thalia isn't my daughter...what are you trying to get at?

Nico- Ugh, nevermind.

Apollo- Okay! We are nearing an end to tonight, but there is only one more thing to do.

Nico- Yes, so, coming up next, the WINNER of Demigod's Got Talent!

-cut to commercial-

_Want one of the DGT contestants to perform on your PJO talk show? _

_Well, just PM Rainy, and she will set you up! _

_--_

_Ever wonder what the judges and the hosts of DGT are really thinking? _

_Have a question you are just dieing to ask them? _

_Well, just post your question in your review, and it might just show up in a Q and A chapter! _

_So ask away! _

-end clip-

Audience- (cheers)

Nico- And we are back, and ready to announce our winners!

Apollo- The results were closer than they have ever been! But then again, this is only our first season.

Nico- Let's bring out our final two! Bianca and The Hunt!

Bianca/The Hunt- ( walks out on center of stage.)

Audience- (claps)

Apollo- So, before we announce our winners, let's talk to our judges. Now, (turns to judges.) what are your thoughts on our contestants? Let's start with Zeus.

Zeus- Well, they have both worked very hard to get to where they are now. I believe that both will be as equally succesful.

Apollo- Okay, Artemis, what about you?

Artemis- Oh, you have no idea how excited I am! Two of my favorite acts are in the top two! But it is tough, though, to favor one or the other. These girls on the stage are girls that I was and currently is very close to.

Nico- Cool, now, Poseiden?

Poseiden- Well, you guys both rock! I think that yes, you will become famous, no matter what happens tonight.

Nico- And what about you, Dad?

Hades- Well, let's see, we have The Hunt, and Bailey, my daughter.

Bianca- Um...what? Dad, my name is Bianca.

Hades- Oh! Yeah, sorry, about that. Anyways, hehe, I pretty much agree with Poseiden.

Apollo- Okay! With that being said, let's take a look at the results!

Nico- You mean the winner? Is this the moment we've been waiting for?

Apollo- Yes Nico, it is.

Nico- (breathes heavily)

Apollo- Ready, here we go.

Producer Dude- (hands Apollo and envelope.)

Apollo- (opens envelope.) And the winner...

Nico- (gulp)

Apollo- Of Demigod's Got Talent is...

Zeus-...

Artemis-...

Poseiden-...

Hades-...

Nico-...

The Hunt-...

Bianca-...

Producer Dude-...

All people backstage-...

Audience-...

People reading(my future reviewers!)-...

Apollo- BIANCA!

-insert clip of theme music here-

-confetti flies all over stage-

Nico- Yay! (runs over and hugs Bianca)

The Hunt- (walks offstage, almost happy.)

Apollo- Congratulations, Bianca, you are the winner of DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

Bianca- (jumps up and down gleefully runs offstage)

Judges/Audience- (cheers, goes wild.)

-stage goes dark, Bianca starts singing under just one simple spotlight.-

What if I told you it was all meant to be (eeee)  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss.  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love that we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh!  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this!

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this!  
For that one special kiss

Oooohhhh i can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this

Audience- (cheers wildly)

Apollo- Well, that raps up this season of Demigod's Got Talent!

Nico- Congratulations, Bianca! I always believed in you!

Poseiden- I can't believe this show is over!

Zeus- Ugh...can I get back to my life now?

Artemis- (is crying) Lovely, Bianca! I know we will meet again!

Bianca- (smiling) Yes! Me too!

Apollo- So, Bianca, now that you have won Demigod's Got Talent, what have you got to say for yourself?

Bianca- I'll probably never be able to stop smiling!

Zeus- Oh, lovely...how lovely. Can I please get on with my life now?

Apollo- Fine! Alright, help me out! I'm Apollo!

Nico- I'm Nico!

Bianca- And I'm Bianca!

Apollo- and thank you for watching...

Everybody- DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!!

**A/N- Hey peoples! (tear tear) I know, I know...this is a very depressing moment for all of you! I will say that this is NOT the last official chapter. I will have extras, like, "Where are they now?" type chapters. I will have a question and answer session with our hosts, Apollo, and Nico, along with our judges, Zeus, Artemis, and Poseiden. So, please send in questions you'd like me to ask them! Also, If you have any personal questions to me, please feel free to put that in to. I will answer them in an author note. Thanks to Lovethesun, the author of "Holy Demigod!" Read it, it's a great story. Also, again, if you have a PJO talk show story thing, and you would like to have one of the contestants perform on your show, please PM me. Also, stay tuned for FEAR FACTOR: Demigod Edition, coming soon. ( Ares will host it...unless any of you guys have a better idea...) So, yeah. That is pretty much all for now...stay tuned for the extra chapters! **

**-Rainy**


	12. Where are They Now?

Hey, peoples! This is Nico talking! This is actually a report I was required to write for Apollo. It is supposed to be about where the people from "Demigod's Got Talent" are now. So, after a lot of research and traveling, I present to you WHERE ARE THEY NOW?!

-insert theme music here-

Well, I keep forgetting this isn't the show, and it's just a report, but I thought I'd add in theme music. Anyhow, let's start with Gary and Steven. Remember the two auditioner's from the Underworld? They never stopped talking. As a matter of fact, they have their own talk-show! It's on channel 1001 if you want to catch it.

Next, we have Grover. He is still trying to learn how to play the reed pipes-and he isn't getting any better. He is also still trying to maintain a searchers license.

Okay, let's do Rob. Rob is just randomly walking around the Fields of Asphodel. Although he hasn't contributed much to society, he has made an appearance on Gary and Steven's talk show. (Wow, they must've been pretty stupid to let him on their show.)

Krissie, the girl who did make-up, she has just opened up a beauty parlor in Mt. Rushmore. Why she put a beauty parlor in Mt. Rushmore, I have no idea. She claims that the parlor get's good business.

Kyle, the dude who played guitar with his feet, has started his career in guitar playing for the elderly. He says that the old folks pay good money to see a guy play guitar with his feet. (Not that they have anything better to do.)

Zoe is enviously waiting in the Fields of Asphodel for another chance at life. Hades keeps refusing her bargains.

Ali, the girl who grew plants, opened up a florist's shop in Camp Halfblood. Instead of getting herself killed, she sells flowers to the campers. Her business usually booms around the holidays. Once in a while, she will perform in the pavilion for her fellow campers.

Luke is still working for Kronos. He has stopped rapping and gone into hiding. Nobody has heard from him for awhile.

Amy has signed a contract with The Hunt to be part of there dance squad. She is usually the center of attention in the dance routines.

Speaking of The Hunt, Thalia and Artemis are back on the road with their girls. They perform at any venue they can find, and almost always have something new to do. Sophie finally learned to pronounce Artemis's name right, with some help from the girls.

Sunshine is still singing. She usually helps a good cause by singing to the rich, making them donate their stocks to the poor. She has helped at may Charity events, and sang in many commercials.

And last, but not least, my sister, Bianca. The winner of the show. Bianca has released her new album. She has a concert series coming up this January. (Purchase tickets on godlytix .com/youdbetternotgotgotothisurl) Bianca has also written a book titled "Being Famous, but Being Dead at the Same Time." The book will be released this November. I visit her from time to time, with little to no sappy music.

So, I guess I'm done with my report. I hope Apollo will think this is a suitable piece of paper. I just used a piece of lined paper from a notebook. So..yeah. Bye bye!

-From the Desk of Nico di Angelo

**A/N- Anybody crying yet? No? Okay, there might be one more chapter. A "Review Rewards" chapter. I am currently working on doing Oneshots. So, go to my profile page and vote on who I should do a oneshot about. (I have already written one called "Underneath The Darkness" please read it. I will also be working on the opening chapter of Fear Factor. So, stay tuned! **

**P.S- DON'T GO TO THE URL!! IT ISN'T A REAL SITE, PLUS I DON'T OWN THE LINK!!**

**-Rainy**


	13. SE1E11 Closing Episode

Apollo- Hey folks, welcome to our closing episode of DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

-insert theme music here-

Audience- (cheers)

Apollo- Welcome to our closing episode! We are very sad to say that the season is nearing an end. But no worries! We got a bunch of fun things to do today.

Nico- We have some review awards to give away to some very special reviewers!

Apollo- Plus some performances to watch by some special contestants.

Nico- Speaking of contestants, we have every single auditioner here today! Say hello guys!

All Auditioners- (waves ecstatically)

Nico- Let's ask some questions! First one goes to Grover.

Grover- Cool.

Nico- Okay, are you still going to play the reed pipes?

Grover- Yes, of course! I will never give up!

Nico- Ugh..I mean...great enthusiasm! Um... yeah. Next question is for Sunshine.

Sunshine- Okay.

Nico- Sunshine, I heard that you were singing in commercials. Why?

Sunshine- Well, commercial dudes figure that if I can get people to do something through my singing, they think they can get people to buy the product with me singing about it. Pretty clever, if I do say so myself.

Nico- Good point. Let's ask Ali a question.

Ali- Bring it on!

Nico- Ali, you grow plants for a living at the camp now, right?

Ali- Yes, as a matter of fact I have my own shop connected to the camp store. We get great business year-round.

Nico- Thats great, Ali. The next question goes to Gary and Steven.

Gary- Hey, nice.

Steven- Very nice indeed.

Nico- Do you get many viewers on your Underworld talk-show?

Gary- Yes, as a matter of fact we do.

Steven- Many people watch it, yes they do.

Nico- Thats great I guess. Okay, we have a question for our winner, Bianca.

Bianca- Yeah?

Nico- We heard you are publishing a book about being dead and famous all at once. How is this?

Bianca- Hades provides, I guess.

Nico- I see.

Bianca- Don't act all stupid, Nico. He's your father too.

Nico- I signed the contract! Shh!

Apollo- O-okay then! Next, we have some review awards!

Nico- Okay, if you claim your prize through review, you will be PMed your prize!

Apollo- Got it? Good. The first set of awards is "The most Dedicated Reviewer" award.

Nico- The two users who recieve this award is **Journalist793 **and **Goldenstar of SunClan! **Review this story or PM Rainy to claim your prize!

Audience- Whoo!

Apollo- Then next award is for "Best Contestant Suggestions." This award goes to **Hazelsk8r, lildm30, **and **Frozen Wolf13! **PM Rainy or review to claim your prize!

Nico- This award goes to "Best Anonymous Reviewer." This award goes to **A-Used-to-Be-Silent-Reader!** Review or PM to claim your prize!

Apollo- Let's hand out the next award. This one is for "Noticed Voters!" This award goes to **Percabethrulez, Tiamat100, **and** The Minotaur.**

Nico- The next award is for "Enthusiastic reviewers." This award goes to **SNB793 **and **XxXLovetheSunXxX! **

Apollo- Our last award goes to "MAR" (most appreciated reviewer). It goes to **Aechiles! **

Nico- People who have won the awards, please claim your prize through review or PM.

Apollo- If you do not claim your award before December 1st, you will not be eligible for your prize.

Nico- Now for the video portion of our night!

-cut to clip-

Bianca- Winning...hearing my name...

(flashes back to victory performance)

Bianca- I never thought I'd come so far. I sing from my heart what is true.

Thalia- All will go far. I am proud of the girls, proud of Bianca, and all in all, happy I had the time of my life.

Luke- The stakes were high, I will admit. I could have done better than I had done, but that is over. All of it is over.

Amy- I'm just so happy for what this show has done for me. I am happy for everyone who got something out of this, and what it has done for them.

-end clip-

Apollo- Give it up for some of our finalists!

Audience- (Cheers)

( Hunters, Amy, and Ali and Zoe are dancing and designing in the background. Sunshine, Bianca, and Luke are in the front.)

Bianca  
Hey old friend, let's look back  
On the crazy clothes we wore

Luke  
Ain't it fun to look back  
And to see it's all been done before

Sunshine  
All those nights together  
Are a special memory

Bianca  
And I can't wait for tomorrow  
Just as long as you're dancing next to me

Bianca and Sunshine  
'Cause it's so clear  
Every year  
We get stronger  
Luke  
What's gone is gone  
The past is the past  
Bianca  
Turn the radio up  
Sunshine  
And then hit the gas  
'Cause...

All  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go  
So, most days we'll take it fast  
And some nights we'll take it slow  
I know we've Come So Far  
But baby, baby  
We've Got So Far To Go

(Percy and Annabeth come from sidestage and audience goes wild.)

Percy  
Hey old friend, together  
Side by side and year by year  
Annabeth  
The road was filled with twists and turns  
Oh but that's the road that got us here

Bianca  
Let's move past the bad times  
But before those memories fade  
Luke  
Let's forgive but not forget  
And learn from all the mistakes we made  
All  
'Cause it's so clear  
Every year  
We get stronger  
So don't give up  
Don't say when  
And just get back on the road again

'Cause...  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go  
So, most days we'll take it fast  
And some nights we'll take it slow  
I know we've Come So Far  
Oh but baby, baby  
We've Got So Far To Go

[All]  
Hey old friend come along for this ride  
There's plenty of room so jump inside  
The highway's rocky every now and then  
But it's so much better then where I've been

Just keep movin', at your own speed  
Your heart is all the compass you'll ever need  
Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on  
'Cause the rear view mirror only shows what's gone, gone, gone!  
Got so far to go!

[All]  
Oh it's so clear  
Percy  
Every year  
We get stronger  
Sunshine  
So shine that light  
Annabeth  
Take my hand  
Let's dance into the promise land

[All]  
'Cause...  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go  
So, most days we'll take it fast  
And some nights we'll take it slow  
I know we've Come So Far  
Oh but baby, baby  
We've Got So Far To Go...

Audience- (cheers)

All Onstage- (bows and leaves)

Apollo- Awesome, you guys, just awesome.

Nico- Whoo! Go peoples!

Apollo- We'd like to take this time to show you another video.

Nico- A video of random bloopers and mishaps that you have and have not seen.

-cut to clip-

Ali- Aside from performing, all we really do is hang out. When you put a bunch of bored, but talented people in one room, it can get pretty chaotic.

(shows Luke being dared to throw a pie in Zoe's face. He attempts to, but fails miserably, because Zoe pounded the pie with an arrow.)

Sophie- When I'm backstage it is weally weally cwazy!

(shows Amy, Ali, Sophie, Bianca, Sunshine, and a bunch of random huntresses dancing randomly to music)

Rob- Okay, seriously though, some people need to get a life.

(Shows Rob doing...nothing)

Rob- I mean, just 'cause I have no life, doesn't mean that these other people have to have no life too.

(cuts to a clip of Zoe falling on a handstand)

Zoe- It wasn't a mistake! It wasn't!

Krissie- I wasn't on the show for, like, very long, but I can say that it was fun.

(Shows Krissie doing a random huntresses make-up, but it turns out all wrong.)

Luke- Evilness rules over all! Mwahahaha!

(shows Luke asleeps with a teddy bear and Ali laughing)

Thalia- I think there was more fun here then stress!

(shows Thalia shooting a flaming arrow towards a poster of Luke, and a few of the contestants cheering her on.)

Sunshine- We did have some cute moments too! I taught Sophie how to say Artemis's name!

(shows Sophie and Sunshine high-fiving")

-end clip-

Nico - Yeah, so there you have it. Your crazy contestants.

Apollo- I knew we would never see the last of that Krissie girl.

Nico- Yeah, your right.

Apollo- I am sorry to say we are nearing the end of our night.

Nico- Yes, so sad.

Apollo- I must say that I've enjoyed every bit of this experience as much as you have.

Nico- Our judges couldn't be here tonight for various reasons.

Apollo- Artemis was recruiting new huntresses, Poseiden is on vacation, and Zeus just wanted to get on with life.

Nico- What about Hades?

Apollo- He is getting ready for Persephone's arrival.

Nico- I see...

Apollo- Let's close this night with a performance, why don't we!

Nico- The grand winner, Bianca will be performing for us this evening!

Apollo- She claims this song expresses her true meaning in life and death.

Nico- What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Apollo- I don't know.

Nico- (shrugs) Anyways, give it up for your winner, Bianca!

(stage becomes dark blue, and white flecks fall gracefully over the stage. Bianca is in the middle.)

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

I'm 22 for a moment  
And it feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15 there's never a wish better than this  
When you've only got a hundred years to live...

I'm 33 for a moment  
still the girl, but you see I'm away  
A kid on the way, yeah..  
A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15 there's never a wish better than this  
When you've only got a hundred years to live...

Halftime goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
the sun is getting high  
We're moving on...

I'm 99 for a moment  
I'm dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel it too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15 there's never a wish better than this  
When you've only got a hundred years to live

Audience- (cheers)

Bianca- (waves)

Apollo- That wraps up Demigods Got Talent!

Nico- I can't believe it's over!

Apollo- Neither can I!

Nico- Let's all wave goodbye!

Contestants- (waves)

Apollo- C'mon everybody! We know how this works!

Nico- Thanks for watching-

Everyone living- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Okay, by this point you should be sobbing, right? XD **

**PEOPLE WHO GOT A REVIEW AWARD- Accept your prize in a review or PM and I will PM you back your prize. I am also giving a "Last Word" prize to whoever posted the last review by Dec. 1st. (spam or prize accepting will not count) **

**Here are my thoughts on other possible gameshowXpjo ideas-**

**American Idol- Too much copy and pasting. **

**Fear Factor- I already did a Fear Factor! Check it out! **

**Deal or No Deal- It gets boring really fast. **

**Big Brother- Honestly, I'm considering this. Some user did like this, but it was only like 1 chapter. **

**Wheel of Fortune- Hmm...oh the magic I could do with this...**

**Next top Model- No. **

**Opportunity Knocks- Maybe. I might have trouble getting 'families."**

**Family Feud- Too many OC's will be needed. **

**Biggest Loser- See Family Feud**

**Survivor- I've never seen this show, but it looks like a good idea. (GASP!) **

**Who Want to be a Millionare?- See Deal or No Deal**

**The Mole- It wouldn't work for various reasons**

**If you have any suggestions, I am always open for more! I have started to do songfics to. They haven't gotten much attention-so please check 'em out! (Someday, Somehow and Bianca Lies.)**

**Ooh! I found a link to a song that sounds like the theme-song of DGT. The link is on my profile page if you want to hear it!**

**IMPORTANT- I am doing some aimless oneshots- I want you to decide which I should do. Vote on the poll on my profile thingy to put in input. **

**So, keep alert for more stories, and thanks for viewing! **

**-Rainy**


	14. Get Ready for

(commercial mode)

Apollo-Ready?

Nico- For what?

Apollo-You sure?

Nico- For WHAT?

'Cause it's coming

Nico- Wait, whats coming?

(flashing lights)

Apollo-This summer

Nico- Apollo, you're creeping me out!

Apollo-Join us

Nico- For WHAT?!

Apollo-For the second season...

Nico- Second season? Wait...this could only mean

Apollo- of...

Nico/Apollo- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

Audience- (cheers wildly)

Apollo- Coming this summer

Nico- Yay! I finally know what's going on!

-start clip-

Apollo- Last summer, thousands of you tuned into the first season of Demigods Got Talent.

Nico- We saw the young, the old, the dead! We met the good, the bad, and the _really _ugly!

Apollo- Thought it was over?

Nico- Uh, yeah.

Apollo- Well think again! This summer, we'll do it all again!

Audience- (cheers)

Nico- New contestants?

Apollo- You bet it.

Nico- Contestants from last season?

Apollo- Oh yeah.

Nico- Judges?

Apollo- Still the same.

Nico- Sweet!

Apollo- So stay tuned!

Nico- Believe me, I will.

Apollo- (Nudges Nico) I wasn't talking about you.

Nico-(mutters) Oh, sorry.

Apollo- 'Cause we're getting better and bigger!

Nico- So join us for the second season of..

Apollo/Nico- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Seriously, did you really think it was over? Think again! Woohoo! Okay, I'm still doing the same thin with the contestants. If you would like to be a contestant on the show, I have a form below you can fill out with your review, or PM to me. If you were a contestant last season, notify me by PM if you would like to be considered for a reappearance.  
**

******NOTE- There will be updates to this on my website! Find the link on my profile page...**

**Name(can be more than one in the act)- **

**Age-**

**Parentage- **

**Dead/Alive(For audition location)****-**

**Talent-**

**Side(gods or titans)- **

**Other Info-**


	15. SE2E1 Mount Olympus Auditions 1

**A/N- You guys got very lucky! I was going to post this on Friday, but since I like you guys (well, most of you- XD) I decided to post it earlier. I worked hard on it! Enjoy! **

Apollo- Hey fellow halfbloods, I hope your ready cuz'-

Nico- Apollo, why do you always get the tag line?

Apollo- Um, because I'm awesome like that.

Nico- (mumbles to self)

Apollo- The second season of DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

Audience- (bursts into cheers)

Apollo- Yes yes, I'm excited too!

Nico- Sure...

Apollo- Nico, shut up!

Nico- Anyways, welcome to the first set of auditions for the second season. Let's introduce our judges!

Apollo- We have Zeus, Artemis, and-

Nico- Poseidon!

Judges- (Are sitting at the judging booth with three red "X's" in front of them. They wave to the audience and to the camera.)

Apollo- Okay, we're ready to begin-

Nico- STOP!

Apollo- (Sigh) What?

Nico- DEMIGOD'S GOT TALENT!

-Insert theme music here-

Audience- (cheers)

(Video plays)

Apollo- Our first set of auditions, as always, will be held at Mount Olympus. After that, we will take the show over to the Underworld.

Nico- Then for the finals and whatnot, we go to Camp Halfblood.

Zeus- Fine, whatever. Can we get on with this?

Nico- Okay, whatever you say, oh lord Zeus.

Zeus- Don't mock me.

Nico- I wasn't mocking you, I was-

Apollo- NICO! Um, ahem, let's get on with the auditions.

Nico- Fine. Backstage, we have an audition room filled with anxious people waiting for a chance to shine.

Apollo- Let's get started.

-Camera flashes to the audition room-

Nico- For our first audition, we have a very adorable looking girl named Jesse.

-Camera points to a little girl in a pink dress-

Apollo- Her name is Jesse, and she is an auditioner who sides with the Titans.

Jesse- I'm Jethe and I'm fouw yearth old!

Nico- (Appears by her) Oh really? Do you want to tell us your parentage?

Jesse- Uh-huh. My mommy ith Aphwodite.

Nico- I hate her.

Jesse- Me too.

Nico- So, you wanna go out now?

Jesse- Yeth! (She walks out on stage with a microphone. The audience smiles and coos at the cute girl.)

Artemis- Hello sweety, what's your name?

Jesse- Why would you want to know?

Artemis- Excuse me?

Jesse- You heawd me!

Artemis- Young lady, you do not talk to a goddess that way.

Jesse- Goddeth? You're jutht the leadew of an all girlth club! That'th nothing spethial!

Zeus- Okay Jesse, what is your talent? I'd like to get on with this.

Jesse- I don't anthwer to people who make big boomth in the thky!

Zeus- "X"

Jesse- Youw jutht a big bully, Zeuth!

Zeus- Well I never.

Jesse- Nevew what? Nevew give cute kidth who thide with the titanth a chanthe?

Artemis- "X"

Jesse- Thee that? Jutht becauthe I'm on the titan'th thide, you thwee thtuck up, thnobby judgeth think you can both uth awound! Not anymowe!

Poseidon- "X"

Poseidon- Okay, Jesse. You are dismissed.

Jesse- Good. I don't know why I even wathted my time with you thakth of potatoeth! (Stalks off)

Artemis- Well, somebody has a temper.

Poseidon- Did she just call us sacks of potatoes?

Apollo- Back in the audition room, we have even more auditioners. Take Emmilee for example.

(Cuts to the audition room)

Emmilee- Hey, I'm Emmilee and I am fifteen years old.

Nico- That's cool. Who's your parent of the gods?

Emmilee- I'm not exactly sure.

Nico- Okay, well good luck to you.

Emmilee- Thanks! (walks out onstage, an electric piano is placed in the middle.)

Poseidon- Hello! What's your name?

Emmilee- I'm Emmilee.

Poseidon- And what will you be doing for us, Emmilee?

Emmilee- I'll be playing the piano and singing.

Poseidon- Okay, whenever your ready.

Emmilee- Okay. (pauses to look at music, then begins to play a tune. Then she begins to sing along with the tune.)

I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me...

Audience- (Cheers)

Emmilee- (Smiles reluctantly.)

Poseidon- Emmilee...wow. I have got to say that is the best female cover I have ever heard of that song. Wow.

Artemis- Emmilee, you came across as a very sweet girl but when you opened your mouth to sing, the whole house was on their feet! Amazing!

Emmilee- Thanks!

Zeus- (Leans forward.) Now Emmilee, I've got a question.

Emmilee- Yes?

Zeus- What does this mean to you, as in what you're doing right now.

Emmilee- It means the world to me!

Zeus- Let's have a vote then. Poseidon?

Poseidon- Yes! I'd like to see you again.

Artemis- Oh a definite yes.

Zeus- Emmilee... you have three yes's!

Emmilee- (Jumps up and down and runs offstage.)

Nico- With our first yes from the judges, this day can only get longer.

Apollo- In our audition room, we have an interesting bunch of boys, ages 13-15.

Boy 1- I'm Igor and I'm thirteen.

Boy 2- I'm Cory, and I am fourteen.

Boy 3- I'm Elijah, and I am fourteen.

Boy 4- And I'm Drake, and I am fifteen.

All- And together, we are ICED.

Apollo- ICED are all members of the Hephaestus cabin, and lifetime buddies. Their talent, well we're about to find out.

ICED- (Runs out on a stage filled with 2 large tubs of water, and a platform in the middle.)

Zeus- Oh boy, and who is this bunch?

Igor- I'm Igor, this is Cory, Elijah, and Drake.

Zeus- And the group name?

Igor- ICED.

Zeus- Got it, and what do you do?

Elijah- We can shift and freeze water.

Zeus- Okay, whenever your ready.

Igor- Okay.

ICED- (First, Drake and Cory run to one tub of water, and manipulate the water into an exact replica of "The Thinker." Elijah then runs over and turns it into an ice sculpture.)

Audience- (Cheers)

ICED-(Cory stands on the platform and poses. Igor puts his hands in the other tub of water, and begins to flick it at Cory. Drake and Elijah do the same until Cory is drenched. Igor then freezes the water over Cory so Cory is a statue.)

Audience-(Cheers)

Elijah-(Waves hand over Cory, and he is unfrozen.)

ICED- (Crowds around microphone.)

Zeus- Well, that was impressive.

Artemis- Impressive? I would have to say exhilarating! Very nice, boys.

Poseidon- That was pretty neat you guys. I mean, what you just did. It was almost as good as Percy himself.

Audience- (Cheers)

Artemis- Well, I would definitely like to see this lot again. I'll give you a yes.

Poseidon- Heck yes!

Zeus- As I said before, impressive. I'd say it'll work. Yes.

Nico- With hopes high for ICED, let's see who else is here to audition.

Apollo- Next, we have an eager twelve year old from my cabin named Hayden.

Hayden- Hey, Dad! Can I have a raise in my allowance?

Apollo- Not on the show, sweety.

Hayden- Okay! I'm Hayden, and today I am going to be breathing fire.

Nico- Breathing fire? Eek!

Hayden- Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone.

Nico- Good.

Hayden- (After being introduced to the judges, she begins a routine of blowing fire onto two small sticks. She uses the sticks as torches to light up a large wooden sculpture. When the sculpture is in flames, it resembles the symbol of the gods. She blows fire onto the weak areas, causing them to spark, and create indoor fireworks.)

Audience- (Erupts in 'oohs' and 'ahs')

Hayden- (Makes hand motions as if bringing the fire in, and it suddenly puts itself out.) How was that?

Zeus- Well aren't you a spunky little girl?

Hayden- Hey! I'm not little!

Artemis- Okay, that was very talented. I was pretty amazed when I recognized the symbol in flames.

Poseidon- That was just too cool for me. I would never want to get into a fight with you!

Hayden- Hehe, nope!

Zeus- Hayden, the thing is this. Many demigods have special traits that make them special, in this case, special talents. In my mind, you're just an ordinary halfblood who wants to show off her talent. Hayden, the thing about you is that you know_ how_ to show it off.

Audience- (Cheers)

Hayden- Really? Cool!

Zeus- Well, I've got to say with a personality like that, and a talent that powerful, I'm going to say yes.

Hayden- Yay!

Artemis- It's a yes from me, dear.

Poseidon- Heck, why not? With a personality that big, and a talent that scary, I'm going to have to put you through!

Hayden- Thank you! (Runs offstage.)

-Cuts back to audition room-

Nico- Back here, we have some others waiting for there turn to shine.

Apollo- Some young, some old, and some in between.

Nico- Take Mildred here for example.

Apollo- Mildred? Who's Mildred?

-Cuts to a really old woman-

Nico- Um, Mildred, how old are you?

Mildred- I am 98.

Nico- Wow! I think you may be the oldest DGT auditioner. What will you be doing for us today?

Mildred- I will be singing for you.

Nico- Okay, um... good luck then.

Mildred- Thank you. (Walks out on stage.)

Poseidon- (Taken aback by the age.) Oh... and who are you?

Mildred- I am Mildred, daughter of Hermes.

Poseidon- Were you ever at Camp Halfblood, Mildred?

Mildred- No, what's that?

Zeus- (Mumbles) Oh dear.

Poseidon- Um, never mind. It's too late now, but what are you going to do for us?

Mildred- Sing.

Judges- (Exchange unsure glances.)

Artemis- Um, okay then. Go along.

Mildred- Okay. (Takes a shaky look around, and begins to sing once music plays.)

I have often dreamed  
Of a faaaaaaaaaar off pl-

Zeus- "X"

Mildred- Hey! That isn't very nice mister Zeus!

Zeus- It's my job.

Mildred- Ugh! Start it again! (Starts to sing again.)

I have often dreamed  
Of a faaaaaaaaar off place  
Where a heeeeeeeeer-

Poseidon- "X"

Mildred- Excuse me?

Poseidon- I'm not even going to say anything.

Mildred- Fine, I am going to try again. (Restarts.)

I have often dreamed  
Of a faaaaaaaaaaaaaaar-

Artemis-"X"

Mildred- What?

Artemis- Thank you, Mildred.

Mildred- But...but...

Zeus- You can go now.

Mildred- But I-

Apollo- Mildred! Come off of the stage now!

Mildred- Oh, fine. (Stalks off.)

Poseidon- That was...weird.

Zeus- I'll say.

Artemis- 98 years old? Really? And she hasn't ever been to camp halfblood?

Zeus- I really don't know.

Apollo- Don't worry, Mildred isn't the only act that went down tonight.

(Camera flashes to many auditions that have failed, such as a trapeze act who fell from the bars, a sword swallower who misplaced his sword handle, a man losing to Zeus in an arm wrestling match, a girl whose fire breathing bird flew away and torched one of the audience members, and a bubble-blower who accidentally tripped over her own shoelace, causing her bubble to pop all over the stage.)

Nico- Yet as the day wore on, nobody seemed to impress the judges.

(Cuts to an older guy.)

Zeus- And whats your name?

Guy- Thomas.

Zeus- And what is your talent?

Thomas- I can burp out butterflies if I eat caterpillars.

All Judges- "X"

Apollo- As the day wore on, the audition room seemed to be emptying out, leaving hopes low.

Nico- In all the disappointment, there is one girl who is willing to go out there and make those judges smile.

Apollo- (Appears by the girl.) Hello, what's your name?

Sarah- I'm Sarah, and I just turned thirteen a few months ago.

Apollo- And your parentage?

Sarah- Hermes!

Apollo- Well, it's your turn. Go get 'em!

Sarah- Okay! (Walks out)

Poseidon- And who are you?

Sarah- I'm Sarah.

Poseidon- Okay, Sarah and what will you be doing for us today?

Sarah- I'm a comedian, my talent is telling cheesy jokes.

Poseidon- Ookay, whenever you want to start.

Sarah- Okay. (Pauses.) What did the French artist say to his viewers? (Takes another short pause, and answers in a fake frenc accent.) Would ya like to see my Artemis?

Audience- (Chuckles)

Sarah- Heh, okay here's another one. What footwear does a Greek god wear? (Pauses) Tennis Zeus!

Audience- (Chuckles, and some begin to clap.)

Sarah- Why does no one go to Greece? (Pauses.) Because their a pain in the Athens!

Audience- (Laughs in agreement.)

Sarah- Where did the Ancient Greek goddess have to be? (Pauses) At a Hera appointment! (Flashes a signature Hermes smile.)

Audience- (Is on their feet, laughing and cheering.)

Sarah- (Steps forward.)

Poseidon- (Laughs, taking short breaths to bring himself together.) Oh wow, girl what was that?! (Continues laughing.)

Artemis- I thought they were very funny, and the way you expressed your words seemed to light up the whole room! Good job.

Zeus- Okay, Sarah... that was pretty cool. Jeff Dunham would approve.

Sarah- Really?

Zeus- Yes, I mean with some funnier jokes, you could go far.

Sarah, Wow! Thanks a bunch!

Poseidon- Okay, so let's have our vote. Zeus?

Zeus- I'd like to have you around, see where this goes. I say yes.

Artemis- That was very uplifting, and it made people smile, so heck why not? Yes.

Poseidon- Sarah.

Sarah- What?

Poseidon- You just made it through to the next round!

-Camera flashes to hosts-

Nico- Yes, a long day closes with a good end.

Apollo- You know, I'm really glad we're back again.

Nico- Me too. Hey, how about we ride in that cool sun car thing of yours and stop for ice cream?

Apollo- Nico, my car would melt the whole ice cream shop!

Nico- Oh, kinda forgot about that detail.

Apollo- Anyways, join us next time for DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- WE ARE BACK AND BETTER!! As you can see I have made some improvements as to the number of auditions. I'm increasing the number of people as the audition requests keep coming in. If your audition did not make it in this chapter, I will try my hardest to get it in the next chapter. As this story becomes more well-known, there will be auditions I have to cut. Nobody is out yet because I still have three more auditions, and one more Olympus audition. If I don't get enough "dead" auditions, I might pull some "alive" ones down to the dead. And to keep the variety flowing, I have tweaked some auditions. This chapter's auditions were inspired by the following users...**

**HAYDENpfan**

**FeatherHeadHater**

**Snb793**

**mia1dog**

**Thanks to them! I am still accepting auditions for both dead/alive. Remember, you must give me the Name, Age, Act, Parentage, and Other infor it there is any. Good luck to all! **

**~Rainy**


	16. SE2E2 Mount Olympus Auditons 2

**A/N- OMG ALMOST 200 REVIEWS!! XD. 200****th**** reviewer gets special recognition! **

Apollo- They have the talent, we have the stage!

Nico- Hey, isn't that the American slogan?

Apollo- Yes, yes it is. Got a problem with that?

Nico- Uh…

Apollo- Good. It's time for DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

Audience- (Bursts into cheers.)

-Insert theme music here-

Nico- Ahem, now with this being the second season, we have had more auditions than ever before.

Apollo- With that, more acts have been cut.

Nico- The standards have been raised and these young halfbloods will not be judged easily.

Apollo- The first act of the day is a girl named Ginger.

(Camera points to a very gothic looking girl)

Ginger- I'm Ginger and I am twelve years old.

Nico- (Appears next to her.) And how you been today Ginger.

Ginger- Mad at life and death along with pretty pink bunnies.

Nico- (Hesitates.)

Ginger- I get that a lot.

Nico- Okay, um, good luck then.

Ginger- Thanks. (Walks out.)

Zeus- Hello, your name please?

Ginger- Ginger, daughter of Hermes.

Zeus- Okay Ginger, what will you be doing for us today?

Ginger- I am an escape artist.

Poseidon- (Leans back in chair.) A female escape artist? You have me interested. Start whenever your ready.

Ginger- Okay. (Intense music starts playing as an open coffin appears. The coffin is showed to have spikes along the inside edges with straps. Ginger gets into the coffin. Then, a wood nymph helper appears onstage and straps Ginger in the coffin. She then closes it by locking it shut.)

Zeus- "X"

Ginger- (Appears to be moving in the coffin. A few seconds later, Ginger comes out through the side of the coffin.)

Audience- (Cheers)

Ginger- (Steps up.)

Zeus- Okay, Ginger, the reason I buzzed you was that when you were up there, it made me feel… uncomfortable. It isn't everyday you see young girls doing intense things.

Artemis- As much as I'd like to agree with Zeus, I don't. I think that was very cool and daring of you to get up there and do that.

Poseidon- Girl, you got skill!

Audience- (Cheers)

Poseidon- Lets have ourselves a vote. Zeus?

Zeus- I'm sorry, Ginger. I'm going to have to say no.

Artemis- I'll give you a yes.

Poseidon- Ginger…

Ginger- Yes?

Poseidon- You're moving on!

Ginger- (Runs offstage excitedly.)

Poseidon- What is wrong with you, Zeus? She is a very talented girl.

Zeus- Don't get me started on how weird that was.

Poseidon- Shut up.

Apollo- With a happy start to the day, auditions are still in the back. Take Jamie for example.

(Camera cuts to a young girl in audition room.)

Jamie- I'm Jamie and I'm a skateboarder.

Apollo- Jamie is one of my daughters and has been skateboarding ever since she was as young as six or seven. She has trained for this act many years.

Jamie- (Walks out.) I'm Jamie, and I am twelve years old, daughter of Apollo.

Artemis- Thank you dear, now what is your act?

Jamie- I skateboard.

Artemis- Okay, whenever you're ready.

Jamie- Yes, ma'am. (Jamie gets on her skateboard and rolls it around, gaining speed. She then jumps up, and the skateboard spins under her.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Jamie- (Does a fancy kick-flip move with the board, and then rides the skateboard with her hands. Then one hand. Next, she stands up with the skateboard face down, held above her head. She back flips over, and somehow lands back on the skateboard. She skates it to the front of the stage.)

Artemis- Very nice, Jamie.

Jamie- Thank you, ma'am!

Artemis- You're very polite.

Jamie- Heh.

Poseidon- Jamie, girl that was impressive!

Zeus- Okay, the thing was this. I've seen better. A lot better, but for a kid like you, it was decent.

Artemis- I say yes. Poseidon?

Poseidon- Yes, why not?

Zeus- If I can trust that you'll come back with something more, I'll give it a yes. Now here's the deal. Will you come back better than this time?

Jamie- Yes! Yes of course!

Zeus- Your through to the next round.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Poseidon- Very cool girl. Very,_ very_ cool.

-Cuts to clip-

Zeus- What in the River of Lethe is this? (Points to a fifteen year old couple who are wearing old fashioned clothing.)

Girl- I'm Harriet and this is Willie.

Willie- We are kids of Aphrodite.

Zeus- (Grunts) Tell me your act.

Harriet- We will be singing for you a duet while theatrically moving.

Zeus- Get on with it.

Harriet/Willie- (Music starts as the two hold hands. Harriet steps up to sing.)

Every night in my dreams  
I see you  
I feeeeeeeel you!  
That is how I kno-ow you  
Go ooooooooon!

Zeus- "X"

Harriet/Willie- (Willie moves his hands dramatically and begins to sing.)

Love was when I loved you...  
One true tiiiiiiime…

Artemis- "X"

Poseidon- "X"

Zeus- I think I speak for most of us when I say no.

Judges- (Nods in agreement.)

Nico- With that being said, finally, a boy act pops up. His name is George Iapetus.

(Camera flashes to George.)

Nico- So George, tell me something.

George- Well, my father is a minor god of the wind.

Nico- Cool. Hey, it's your turn. Go on out!

George- Wish me luck! (Walks out.)

Artemis- (Looks at George.) Hello, what would your name be?

George- I am George Iapetus.

Artemis- Good, and what is your act?

George- Well, in short, I can manipulate wind.

Artemis- Manipulate wind?

George- Yeah, that's it.

Artemis- Go on then.

George- Okay. (Lifts his hands up as there is a faint whooshing noise and in the middle of the stage, a small funnel cloud forms, almost a mini tornado.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

George- (Raises hands as the funnel becomes bigger and wider at the top, but much more skinnier at the bottom. He doesn't stop until there is a full funnel cloud. He then lowers his hands, making the tornado disappear.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

George- (Nods.) I can do much more.

Poseidon- Kid, you're unique, your different, you stand out, the list could go on. I am going to leave it at that, my friend.

Artemis- I am going to have to agree with Poseidon, hon'. I'm sure you have the potential to do so much more though.

Zeus- (Bites lip.) Okay, this is the first time we have ever seen you, right?

George- Yeah, of course.

Zeus- Then I would have wished for something a bit more…. big. I know from the look on your face to the way you moved your hands that you could make it through, but I couldn't physically see it in your act.

George- Okay, thanks.

Artemis- Lets have a vote then, shall we?

Poseidon- I vote yes.

Artemis- I will give you a yes.

Zeus- Although I'm not all that impressed, I know you can do better. Sure, why not.

George- Yes! Thank you! (Smiles to self as he walks offstage.)

Zeus- I know he could do so much better.

Artemis- It's just an audition, Zeus.

-Cuts to clip-

Nico- It seems to be a pretty good day. The sun is shining, the people are smiling, and the old people are actually getting along with the heavy smokers. Wait, did that make sense?

Apollo- Um, no it didn't.

Nico- Whatever. Okay, so… um, Apollo! I forgot my line!

Apollo- How can you forget your line? We went over this for like two weeks!

Nico- Hey, everybody makes mistakes!

Apollo- Oh! Which reminds me; we had the strangest audition today. Her name was Claire…

-End Clip-

(Camera shows a fifteen year old girl in overly-sequenced attire walking out on stage.)

Poseidon- Well, who do we have here?

Girl- My name is Claire, daughter of Aphrodite.

Zeus- Oh, let me guess; another diva?

Claire- (Offended.) No!

Artemis- What's your act, darling?

Claire- I am a Hannah Montana impersonator.

Zeus- Oh no, just get on with it.

Claire- Whatever. (Music plays as Claire dances weakly to the song.)

Zeus- "X"

Claire- (Begins lip-syncing to the song.)

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Poseidon- "X"

Claire- (Continues.)

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway…

Artemis- "X"

Claire- (Stops.)

Poseidon- Claire…

Zeus- Just go.

Claire- (Huffs offstage.)

Zeus- Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

-Cuts to clip-

Nico- I sometimes wonder what goes on in the minds of people these days.

Apollo- Me too, Nico. Me too.

-End Clip-

Nico- Well, it's been a long day, I think we can all agree to that.

Apollo- Yes we can. Yet, we have one last audition for our Mount Olympus auditions.

Nico- Aw! The last one?

Apollo- Yep.

(Camera cuts to two little dark haired girls.)

Girl 1- I'm Dawn, and this is my sister, Dusk.

Apollo- These girls have been together for as long as they can remember.

Nico- If one became sick, the other became sick.

Dawn/Dusk- (Walks out.)

Zeus- And who do we have here?

Dawn- I'm Dawn.

Dusk- And I'm Dusk and we're ten years old.

Zeus- Your twins?

Dusk- Yeah.

Zeus- (Leans forward.) Tell me girls, who is your Olympian parentage?

Dawn- Hades.

Audience- (Mumbles in a low roar.)

Zeus- Quiet! (Lightning strikes through building.)

Audience- (Becomes silent.)

Dawn/Dusk- (Shifts uncomfortably.)

Zeus- Dawn, Dusk, you know that last season we had a child of Hades win?

Dusk- Yeah, we know that.

Dawn- Were you hoping to compare us?

Zeus- No, I wasn't. Now… what's your talent?

Dusk- We combat with each other.

Poseidon- Combat?

Dawn- Don't worry, we don't get hurt.

Zeus- You'd better make sure of that. Get on with it.

Dusk- Okay.

(Music starts playing as metal rods appear in each of the girl's hands. They stand adjacent to each other and come together so that their rods meet. They then begin to clash the rods together rhythmically. They are very intensely choreographed battle moves with. At a point, Dawn jumps over Dusk's slash and lunges at Dusk, but Dusk moves away, causing Dawn to do a front-flip.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Dawn/Dusk- (Dusk does a fancy twist, and the two begin to lash at each other again until Dawn's rod comes down in Dusk's, causing Dusk to bend backwards until her free hand hits the ground. Her leg comes up and kicks Dawn in the stomach. Dawn flinches away and lands on the ground. The music stops.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Dawn/Dusk- (Steps up.)

Poseidon- Wow! I wouldn't want to come near you in a battle! This is why I love this show!

Artemis- It was amazingly detailed, might I say. Surprising, too. It wasn't necessarily something you see every day.

Zeus- Well, I'd have to say, I am quite impressed. It was well practiced and delivered, considering your age… how old are you two?

Dawn- Ten years old.

Zeus- (Is speechless.)

Poseidon- Okay, let's have a vote then.

Artemis- I am going to give you a yes.

Dawn/Dusk- (High-five's each other.)

Zeus- I think you two could make it very far in this competition. I say yes.

Dawn/Dusk- (Hugs each other as Poseidon thinks.)

Poseidon- (Pauses.) You know, girls; I couldn't agree more with Zeus. I will see you at Camp Halfblood.

Dawn/Dusk- (Squeals in happiness as they jump up and down.)

Judges- (Smiles at the girl's cheering.)

Dusk- Thank you!

Dawn- Thank you very much! (Runs offstage with Dusk.)

Poseidon- Very talented indeed. They would make great battle trainers when they get older.

Zeus- When they get older? I would say they would make good trainers as they stood on that stage.

-Cuts to clip-

Nico- I guess the promise Percy made the gods make was a good idea. They have my vote.

Apollo- Your not even allowed to vote, Nico.

Nico- Oh, whatever!

Apollo- Well, I guess that wraps up our Mount Olympus auditions!

Nico- Next time we see you, we'll be in my home… the Underworld! (Imitates an evil laugh.)

Apollo- So we will see you next time on…

Nico- DEMIGOD GOT-

Apollo- TALENT!

Nico- Darn!

**A/N- FROM HERE ON OUT, I WILL ONLY BE EXCEPTING "DEAD" AUDITIONS! If you have submitted an audition as early as Chapter 14, it still has a chance of being used. I have a few "Dead" auditions in mind that I plan on using. So if you haven't seen your audition yet, it still might show up in the next audition venue. I will end up switching a few "Alive" auditions over to "Dead" as well. There is no "First come, first serve," The pick is all done at a random draw. I'm sorry if your audition does not show up, I am trying the best that I can to fit them in. (As a tip- anonymous reviews have a lesser chance of being chosen.) Thank you to the following users who have inspired me for this chapter… **

**Defiatos_X**

**the Minotaur**

**Jake the Drake **

**darknessgirl8012**

**Journalist793**

***HELP* As a reminder, I am also looking for "bad" audition ideas, so if you have any of those, I will take them. Also, there is a new poll on my profile for those who are interested. And for those who didn't know, I have a website (Link in Profile) With a page dedicated to DGT with a the logo, (Handmade by Moi ;) ) and theme music, along with info from Season 1 and 2. Check it out!**


	17. SE2E3 Underworld Auditions 1

**A/N- OMGOMGOMG!!! OVER 200 REVIEWS!! I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD BE SO POPULAR! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! **

Apollo- Hello young and old!

Nico- Welcome the living and the dead! Well, mostly the dead…

Apollo- To DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-Insert theme music here-

Nico- Oh, how I just love the Underworld! It's so dark and mysterious and wonderful!

Apollo- Why am I not surprised?

Nico- Heehee.

Apollo- Anyways, as you can probably already guess, we're in our Underworld auditions!

Zeus- (Sarcastically.) Sis-boom-bah, hip, hip, hooray. Can we get this over with?

Nico- We have a guest judge today for our auditions here. It's my dad!

Hades- (Waves silently.) Hey fellow dead ones.

Apollo- Very nice, Lord Hades.

Nico- Did you just call my dad nice?

Apollo- (Ignoring comment.) Let's get a start on auditions!

-Cuts to clip-

Nico- The first act in the Underworld looks to be very interesting.

Camera- (Pans over a girl with a Pegasus.)

Apollo- Whoa! That's a pretty horse!

Girl- It's a Pegasus, see the wings?

Apollo- Oh, got it. So I'm going to guess that your talent has something to do with your horse?

Girl- You'll see!

Apollo- Alrighty then, it's your turn! Good luck.

Girl- Thanks! (Walks out with Pegasus.)

Poseidon- Hello, and who might this young lady be?

Girl- My name is Vivian, and this is my Pegasus, Checkers.

Checkers- (Whinnies.)

Poseidon- What are you going to do for us today?

Girl- I'm doing tricks with Checkers.

Poseidon- Okay, show us what you got.

Vivian- Okay. (Music starts as a flaming hoop appears onstage. The fiery hoop raises up above the audience. Vivian gets on Checkers as Checkers flies through the hoop, not touching the flames.)

Audience- (Claps)

Vivian- (Swoops Checkers over audience over audience and back onto stage. Makes the horse to a cool tap dance on stage then hops off Checkers and pats him on the head.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Hades- (After audience is quiet.) Okay, I've never had a thing for horses; honestly I thought they were more of a girly thing. You just made Pegasus riding look cool!

Zeus- (Pauses.) That is a beautiful horse, you take such good care of its coat.

Vivian- Oh, thanks.

Zeus- I was very entertained, very well done.

Poseidon- This is why I love this show people! Always something different! Loved it, darlin'!

Artemis- Well, I'd have to say that I couldn't agree more with Poseidon. I enjoyed it and was very well entertained.

Zeus- Well, let's vote then. Hades?

Hades- I say yes!

Poseidon- Yessiree!

Artemis- I'll give you a yes.

Zeus- Vivian, Checkers, you have three yeses.

Vivian- (Smiles and runs offstage with horse.)

Poseidon- Very nice girl indeed. Pretty horse, too.

Hades- Pretty?

Apollo- With one happy ending, there seems to be high spirits in the audition room. Take Hanover here for example.

Boy- I'm Hanover, and I'm nine years old.

Nico- Hey, Hanover! So how did you get here?

Hanover- Get where?

Nico- The Underworld, how did you die?

Hanover- I tried to kill a bear without any weapons.

Nico- Why did you do that?

Hanover- Well, it always worked in my video games.

Nico- (Mumbles.) Ha, idiot.

Hanover- What?

Nico- Uh… it's your turn to go on.

Hanover- Okay! (Runs out onstage.)

Artemis- And who is this?

Hanover- I'm Hanover!

Poseidon- What's up, Hanover?

Hanover- Just being dead is all.

Hades- Of course you are, now what's your talent?

Hanover- I can eat fifty hotdogs in under thirty seconds!

Zeus- Just do it.

Hanover- Fine. (Fifty hotdogs appear on a table and Hanover begins stuffing them in his mouth while a timer is going.)

Zeus- "X"

Hanover- (Disregards buzz, keeps eating until timer runs out and all of the hotdogs are gone.)

Artemis- "X"

Poseidon- Okay, one question- what was the talent?

Hanover- I was eating hotdogs super fast! Nobody can do that!

Hades- Completely pointless. You're in Asphodel, right?

Hanover- Yeah.

Hades- Good, just making sure.

Zeus- That was the most incredibly stupid thing I have ever seen.

Artemis- No talent there dear, I'm sorry.

Poseidon- Yes, it's going to be a no for me.

Hades- No.

Artemis- Sorry, no.

Zeus- I hope I never see you again.

-Cuts to clip-

Apollo- Well, this brings the positive side down.

Nico- Gee, you think?

Apollo- Anyways, looking at what we have here, less people come to the underworld auditions then at the Mount Olympus auditions.

Nico- Well, most dead don't want a chance at fame, even if it means a ticket to hanging around with a bunch of living people. Dummies.

Apollo- I'm sure they have their reasons, Nico. No need to call them names.

Nico- Their still dummies.

Apollo- O-okay then, let us get on with these auditions before Zeus tears our heads off.

Zeus- (Grunts.)

Nico- Back in the audition room, we have another audition.

Apollo- His name is Jonathan, a son of Hephaestus and his talent… well, we're about to find out.

Jonathon- (Is seen being introduced.)

Artemis- Jonathon, okay now what is your talent?

Zeus- Yes, we're all dying to know the answer.

Jonathon- I rip apart motorcycles and turn them into convertibles in under a minute.

Hades- Okay, well you've got one minute to impress us then. (Smiles unsurely.) Go on.

Jonathon- (Nods and takes a hold of a motorcycle in front of him. He starts ripping apart the engine and pipes. Soon, there is a big mesh of junk on the ground. Quickly, with his own hands, he starts screwing parts together until he has a convertible car.)

Audience- (Applauds.)

Poseidon- I'd want you as my car dealer any day! Awesome!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Hades- You may want to talk to Apollo about remodeling his car.

Jonathon- Hah, I'll have to ask.

Artemis- I liked it. It was different, yet very unique.

Zeus- (Leans forward.) Okay, Jonathon, here's my thing. I don't know if your act will last, as in I'm not positive if it can maintain a whole crowd of people for a long period of time. But since you seem determined enough, I'll give you a yes.

Hades- Forget about Zeus, I say yes.

Zeus- (Grunts.) You were always so easy-going.

Poseidon- I say yes, and by the way...

Artemis- Before Poseidon starts talking about his need for a car, I say yes.

Jonathon- (Smiles and walks offstage.)

-Cuts to Clip-

Nico- Apollo! I'm confused!

Apollo- Yeah, Nico?

Nico- How many votes does an act need to make it through?

Apollo- I believe two. The act has to win over half of the judges.

Nico- I don't see how that could happen! The judges always pretty much agree, unless Zeus is extra picky.

Apollo- No, it's happened. Here, take this audition for example.

-Cuts to Clip-

Apollo- Here in the audition room, hopes are high for these halfbloods.

Nico- Take the Humble family, for example, our very first halfblood family.

Camera- (Points to a redheaded family of a woman, a man, a girl about the age of twelve, and two twin boys about the age of six or seven.)

Woman- I'm Juliana Humble, and I'm the mom.

Man- I'm Alexander Humble, and I'm the dad.

Girl- I'm Vienna Humble, and I'm twelve.

Boy Twin 1- I'm Theodore and I'm six.

Boy Twin 2- I'm Salem and I'm six.

All- And we're the Humble family!

Juliana- Me and my husband were both children of the gods. We decided to start a family there.

Alexander- Our whole family was burned as witches because redheads were believed to have stolen the fires from hell.

Juliana- Talk about stereotypical.

All- (Walks out onstage.)

Audience- (Coos at young boys.)

Hades- Oh no.

Artemis- What? All I see here are a big happy family.

Hades- This was the family that demanded I not throw the parents in the Fields of Punishment and the kids in Elysium. I gave up and threw them in Asphodel.

Zeus- Why on earth would you do that?

Hades- Personal reasons that I really shouldn't mention in front of kids.

Juliana- Ahem?

Artemis- (Cuts off Zeus and Hades from speaking.) And who are you?

Juliana- We're the Humble family. This is my husband and my three children.

Artemis- And you died together?

Juliana- Yes we did.

Artemis- How tragic, now what will you be doing for us today?

Juliana- Singing and a bit of rapping.

Artemis- Okay, whenever you're ready.

Juliana- Okay.

Humble Family- (Music starts playing as the family gets into a formation with the kids in front and the parents back a little between the kids.)

_Vienna-_ (With a strong, yet a bit nasally voice.)  
Do you remember?  
When you told me that  
I'd never be good enough for anyone  
That I wasn't worth your time  
Your energy

And why did I listen then  
Why didn't I stand up for myself  
But you made me believe  
That I was on the road to nowhere

_All-_  
To nowhere

_Juliana & Alexander-_  
And Ohh  
I was listening for way to long

_Juliana-_  
I should of known I'm way to strong

_Alexander_-  
To let you just lead me on

_All-_  
Lead me on

_Vienna-_  
And Ohh  
I was traveling on that road to long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me's dead and gone

_All-_  
Dead and gone

Audience-( Cheers.)

Humble Family- (Music picks up as Salem and Theodore step forward.)

_Salem-_  
I been thinking about all that we've been through  
Every place that you and me went to  
Thinking back home  
Stupid little memories  
Thinking' bout the times that my heart felt empty

_Salem & Christopher-_  
Wait

_Christopher-_  
That was all the time  
'Cuz we just weren't fine  
We fake it  
A true friend stabs you in the front so tell me why my back is aching  
You can't say  
You just joke

_Both_-  
Aint anything  
Then there's your rope  
Dang what's in front better work for you  
Hooked up and you got me at your game  
Burn every rib but you still see the smoke  
Try to get across but you sank every boat  
You can smoke every day of your life  
But when I'm on the mic I'm a be more dope

_Vienna-_  
And ohh

Juliana & Alexander-  
I was listening for way to long  
I should of known I'm way to strong  
To let you just lead me on

_All-_  
Lead me on

Audience- (Cheers.)

Artemis- I thought it was a very lovely family act.

Hades- I for one disagree. I hate this family.

Artemis- Hades! They look like very nice people!

Hades- Oh no, they're evil on the inside, believe me.

Zeus- Looking at this act, evaluating one by one, the little ones-

Alexander- Salem and Theodore.

Zeus- Right, are probably the best ones here. The young lady in the back is okay and Mom and Dad are… a different story. It just doesn't seem to meet the standards of the show.

Poseidon- I completely disagree. I think all of them are good! I'm sorry, your name in the middle?

Vienna- I'm Vienna.

Poseidon- I think you were absolutely incredible.

Vienna- Thanks!

Poseidon- I guess we vote now.

Artemis- I vote yes.

Hades- No, no, a million times no!

Zeus- (Thinks for a bit.) I… I'm going to have to say no.

Poseidon- My vote is… (Pauses for moment of suspense.) Yes.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Humble Family- (Celebrates joyously.)

Zeus- You've been given a big opportunity. Don't waste it.

-End Clip-

Apollo- Well, it seems singing as took a turn for the worst.

(Shows a series of clips, including an opera singer who broke a glass chandelier, a boy in a Kelly Clarkson wig, a man with a group of off-key monkeys, and a girl who sang Taylor Swift then attempted to kiss Nico.)

Judges- "X"

Poseidon- No.

Zeus- No.

Artemis- No.

Hades- _Hell _no.

Artemis- Please Hades, there are children here.

Nico- Actually, speaking of children, our last act of the day seems to be a small child.

Camera- (Points to a young girl sitting alone at a table. She appears to be coloring.)

Nico- (Walks over to her.) Hey, kid what's your name?

Girl- Um, I'm Annie.

Nico- What's up, Annie?

Annie- Um, the mortal world?

Nico- (Smiles.) Good one. So you're up soon. How about you tell me your talent?

Annie- I can't!

Nico- Why can't you tell me, Annie?

Annie- It's a surprise! (Pokes Nico in the nose with a red Crayola marker.)

Nico- Hey!

Annie- (Giggles.)

Nico- Well, are you ready?

Annie- I've been ready this whole time!

Nico- Head on out, then!

Annie- Yes! (Skips out onto the stage happily up to the microphone. There has been a small bucket of water placed behind her.)

Hades- My head hurts… (Puts head on hands.)

Poseidon- Who do we have here?

Annie- I'm Annie!

Hades- I know.

Artemis- So Annie, how old are you?

Annie- I'm six years old!

Hades- (Sarcastically.) Wonderful.

Zeus- Hades, you are being rather negative.

Hades- Hey, I've had a bad day.

Artemis- And what is your act, dear?

Annie- I'm magical!

Artemis- So you're a magician?

Annie- I guess so. Okay, sure I am! I'm a magician!

Artemis- (Smiles.) Okay, whenever you're ready.

Annie- Okay! (Music starts playing as Annie walks over to the bucket. She raises one hand as a glob of water begins to levitate over the bucket. With her other hand, she seems to be molding it as if it were clay. When she is done, the water has taken the shape of a cat.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Annie- (Smiles as she lets the water sculpture fall to the ground. As the sculpture falls, instead of exploding into a puddle, the cat comes to life and runs over to Annie.)

Audience- (Claps in unison.)

Annie- (Giggles as she picks up the tabby cat and goes to the microphone. The music stops playing.)

Zeus- Wow, kid. I've got to say that was impressive water-working skills. Probably the best we've seen on the show so far.

Annie- _Really?_ Wow!

Poseidon- This is what I love about this show, it really brings out the pride in being a halfblood. You've got the pride, the charisma, and most of all the talent. Now my problem is this. Will it be enough to hold an entire act? If you want to make it far, you've got to keep us entertained. Anticipate the anticipation, if you will.

Artemis- If one is to judge this right, it better be Poseidon, eh? In this case, I probably have to agree with him. Keep this up.

Hades- (Shrugs.) I've got nothing really to say except for I liked it, even if they think otherwise. I'll say yes.

Zeus- If we're jumping into this right away, I suppose I'll give you a yes.

Poseidon- I want to see you again. Yes.

Artemis- When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Annie, we'll see you the next round.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Annie- (Smiles.) Thank you!

Apollo- Well, as the darkness becomes darker, I'm afraid this brings us to an end to our Underworld auditions.

Nico- Aw! I was having so much fun!

Apollo- Don't you worry, we'll be back here for our final round of auditions.

Nico- Ooh! Then what?

Apollo- Then we get down to business.

Nico- Business? Does this mean I have to work in a coat and tie and stuff?

Apollo- No, it just means we start eliminating acts.

Nico- Oh, gotcha.

Apollo- It will sure be a heck of a fun time. Join us next time for our closing auditions back here in the Underworld!

Nico- See you soon on…

(Awkward pause of silence.)

Nico- (Nudges Apollo.) Say it!

Apollo- No, I thought you were going to say it?

Nico- We agreed that you would.

Apollo- How about we both say it.

Nico- Fine. On three. One… two… two-and-uh-

Apollo- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

Nico- Hey!

**A/N- Hey peoples! THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR AUDITIONS! I'm sorry, I can't guarantee that I will use all of them. Check my website for updates, link on my profile. Thank you to the people who helped this chapter with the auditions and such… **

**vanishing-cookie-crumbs**

**PERCABETHGIRL-12**

**Random Raptor **

**zeusgir** **l39**

**RawR-MeansILoveYouInDinosaur**** (Btw, I LOVE this penname :) )**

**I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but there is a poll on my profile that you can vote on if you haven't already… **

**Hope to see you next time! **

**~Rainy **


	18. SE2E4 Underworld Auditions 2

**A/N- All I can say is this…**

**I am SUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPER SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY for not updating on the weekly basis that I have been keeping up! I did work very hard on this chapter, took me four long days to get inspiration and actually start writing. Thank you soooo much for being patient! **

Nico- Okay, who was the first god to ever make a car out of the sun? Is it A) Demeter, B) Zeus, C) Apollo, or D) Hercules.

Apollo- Um… I'd like to phone a friend.

Nico- Okay, now who from your contacts would you-

Zeus- Um, excuse me?

Nico- Yes?

Zeus- We have auditions to get to!

Nico- Oh, heehee, whoopsies!

Apollo- Sorry about that folks!

Nico- Welcome all of you awesome people to the last set of auditions for Demigods Got Talent. I have really enjoyed being here with all of you and-

Apollo- Nico, hurry up! You aren't giving a winning speech here, just a comment!

Nico- Sorry!

Zeus- Seriously, this is really a huge waste of time. Can we just get on with this?

Apollo- Heck, why not. Welcome to DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-Insert Theme Music Here-

Apollo- Okay, well to keep away from angering Zeus any longer, let's jump into auditions.

Nico- Back in the waiting rooms, we have a very familiar face.

Apollo- We all remember him from last year, he was anything but excited to make it to the live shows. Here we have Rob the contortionist!

Rob- Hey, I'm back and ready to win.

Nico- You sound very enthusiastic, eh Rob?

Rob- No, I hate life. That is why I'm dead.

Nico- Okay, whatever. It's your turn, best of luck to you!

Rob- (Scoffs and walks out onstage.)

Zeus- Yes! Yes! Yes!

Poseidon- Oh no.

Artemis- Well, hello Rob. Nice to see you… again.

Rob- Really? I thought you people would be annoyed.

Zeus- No, not at all.

Rob- So should I just do it?

Poseidon- Sure go ahead.

Rob- (As music starts, Rob does three flips over the stage, ending with bending backwards so his head touches his heels.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Rob- (Lifts himself up on a handstand and ties his legs together in a knot. He then twists his hands in a knot. Falling over, he then knots up his stomach creating a literal human knot.)

Audience- (Cheers once more.)

Rob- (Unknots himself and walks forward.)

Zeus- (Smiling and clapping) Rob! You've gotten bigger and better, man!

Artemis- As much as we hate your personality, what you do never gets old.

Zeus- Hate it? I love it!

Poseidon- Listen, you're e very talented kid, don't get me wrong but you haven't got the look.

Rob- Uh, have you seen Susan Boyle?

Zeus- He's got a point.

Poseidon- Fine, we'll vote then.

Zeus- Yes! Of course!

Artemis- Ugh, fine Zeus- yes.

Poseidon- All me, I guess. Haha, well I guess I have no choice. Yes.

Rob- (Smiles.) I knew we'd come to an agreement.

-Ends Clip-

Apollo- Hey Nice, where did your dad go?

Nico- Oh, he needed to take a personal day. Persephone is in town and she's becoming very needy, if you know what I mean.

Apollo- What _do_ you mean, Nico.

Nico- Um, never mind.

Apollo- Oh, I see what you mean! Gotcha.

Nico-Ew, no! Bianca's home, they wouldn't… ew!

Apollo- Whatever Nico. Anyways, back to auditions.

Nico- (Grits teeth.) Yeah, we've kind of sidetracked ourselves.

Apollo- Back here, we have two brothers that are ready to rock and roll. Their names are Scott and Justin, fifteen year old twin sons of Ares.

Scott- (With long hair around his face and a bass guitar.) Hey peeps.

Justin- (Spiky hair with a guitar.) What is up, my homies.

Apollo- O-okay, well tell me something interesting.

Justin- Um, we rock.

Apollo- Well, hopefully you do. Head on out.

Justin/Scott- (Both walk out.)

Poseidon- Whoa! Who do we have here?

Scott- We are the Hardcore Rockers.

Justin- We rock hardcore.

Poseidon- Okay then, show us what you've got.

Justin/Scott- (Both start into a heavy guitar solo to the song "Runaway" by Bon Jovi.)

_Justin-_  
On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives  
They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes

_Justin/Scott-  
_All your life all you've asked when's your daddy gonna talk to you  
You were living in another world tryin to get your message through.

_Justin_  
No one heard a single word you said.

_Justin/Scott-_  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
What was going around your head.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say.

_Justin-_  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.

(Scott dissolves into a guitar solo and the song ends.)

Audience- (Cheers wildly.)

Poseidon- That was rockin' dudes!

Justin- Yeah!

Zeus- (Smiling.) You've got a lot of things coming to you, kids.

Artemis- Definitely, I would certainly have to agree with Zeus. I swear, I'm going to see you guys headlining some sort of show in Olympus. Brilliant I tell you, brilliant.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Poseidon- I guess we vote then.

Zeus- My vote is yes.

Artemis- Oh yes!

Poseidon- Justin, Scott- you're going through!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Scott/Justin- Yes! (Happily runs out.)

Zeus- Great kids, really they are.

Nico- You know, they're my kind of band. I'd buy their album.

Apollo- Sure you would Nico, sure you would.

Nico- Oh you know it!

Apollo- Okay, back to auditions.

Nico- Aww, why?

Apollo- Nico!

Nico- Oh, sorry. Back in the audition room we have a unique audition.

Camera- (Points to a girl in a black tutu.)

Girl- Hello, my name is Alice and I am sixteen years old.

Nico- You seem a little happy to be dead.

Alice- Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm here, aren't I?

Nico- Yeah, sure why not. So how did you die?

Alice- I was defending my friends in a small battle with a killer hotel waitress.

Nico- Interesting… Well good luck go with you then.

Alice- Okay! (Walks out.)

Artemis-Hello young lady, what's your name?

Alice- I'm Alice and I'm sixteen.

Artemis- Hello Alice, nice to have you here. What will you be doing for us today?

Alice- I will be dancing.

Artemis- Whenever you're ready, dear.

Alice- (Music starts playing as Alice moves gracefully into a set of pirouettes and various ballet moves.)

Zeus- "X"

Alice- (Ends with a leap into the air and sticks the landing.)

Audience- (Claps.)

Artemis- (Smiles.) That was very lovely dear.

Poseidon- I don't know much about ballet, but I was entertained. You seemed very focused up there.

Zeus- Oh Alice, on any old show, I'm sure this would be fine, but this is Demigods we're talking about. I just felt like this talent didn't meet the standards of this show.

Alice- Oh, okay.

Artemis- Well, if we should vote now, I vote yes.

Zeus- (Blinks.) I am sorry, but I vote no.

Poseidon- The standards are raised here, are you ready for them?

Alice- I hope so.

Poseidon- Well you'd better be. You are going through.

Alice- Okay, thank you!

Apollo- How cute.

Nico- Yes, wait what?

Apollo- Oh forget it.

-Cuts to clip-

Camera- (Cuts to a twelve year old boy on stage.)

Artemis- So… your name is Smith?

Smith- Call me Smithy.

Artemis- Okay Smithy, what are you going to be doing for us today.

Smith(y)- Standing still for your pleasure!

Artemis- Okay then, um- whenever you're ready.

Smith(y)- (Stands still.)

Zeus- "X"

Smith(y)- (Unmoving, he keeps still.)

Poseidon- Oh gods. "X"

Artemis- "X"

Smith(y)- What? What did I do?

Poseidon- Nothing, that's just about it.

-End clip-

Apollo- That isn't the only audition that has gone wrong.

-Start slip-

Camera- (Points to a little girl on stage about the age of five who is holding a teddy bear.)

Artemis- Your name please?

Little girl- My name is Angie!

Artemis- Show us your talent when you're ready Tracy.

Angie- (Swings back and forth holding the teddy bear.)

Judges- "X"

Camera- (Cuts to a clip of a girl onstage about thirteen in a cowboy getup.)

Zeus- Who the Hades are you?

Girl- My name is Sharon and I will be yodeling!

Zeus- Okay, go on ahead.

Sharon- Yodelee! Yodelah! Yodel-

Judges- "X"

Zeus- That wasn't yodeling, that was screaming our ears off!

-Cuts to another audition-

Camera- (Shows a teenage boy.)

Boy- Hey, what's up?

Zeus- The living world. Do you have talent?

Boy- No.

Zeus- Go away.

Boy- But-

Zeus- Just go.

-Ends clip-

Apollo- So it's been a rough day here in the last auditions, but we still have one last group of kids.

Boy 1- I'm Matt, and I'm ten!

Girl- My name is Emily, and I am eleven.

Boy 2- My name is Connor, and I am twelve and we are all children of Hecate.

Nico- Okay, well it's your turn. Head on out!

Emily- Okay, thank you.

Nico- With a tough crowd and angry judges to face, who knows the fate for these kids.

Poseidon- Hello and who are you?

Connor- I'm Connor, this is Emily, and this guy is Matt.

Poseidon- What do you guys do?

Connor- We are a magic act.

Poseidon- Do you think you can win Demigods Got Talent?

Matt- Sure if we try hard!

Poseidon- (Smiles.) Okay, get on with it.

Connor/Emily/Matt- (A box appears onstage, it is big and black and apparently made of Styrofoam. Matt gets inside of it and the box closes.)

Zeus- "X"

Connor/Emily- (Human-sized butcher knives show up onstage as the two stab the knives into the box.)

Audience- (Cringes)

Connor- (Opens the box from the back and Matt appears, perfectly healthy.)

Audience- (Claps.)

Poseidon- Okay that had me very scared. What a brave little kid you have there!

Matt- Hey, I'm not little!

Artemis- Anything but cute, I'd have to say.

Zeus- Okay, again my question. Yes it was very unique, but do you have the potential?

Connor- Sure we do!

Poseidon- Well I vote yes.

Artemis- (Biting lip) Sure…

Zeus- You've been given a big chance. You're going through.

Matt/Emily/Connor- (Smiles and runs offstage.)

Apollo- So it has been a long audition process.

Nico- This is where the fun begins!

Apollo- Sixteen contestants have gone through, but we aren't to the live shows _just_ yet. We have to get through the hardest part.

Nico- The elimination round.

Apollo- Sixteen contestants will perform a very short portion of their talent for the judges.

Nico- In the end, six contestants can kiss their dreams goodbye.

Apollo- All fun and games until push comes to shove, eh?

Nico- Sure…

Apollo- Okay, well we will see you next time at the elimination round of…

Apollo/Nico- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Super sorry if I did not get you in!**

**The elimination round will work just as it did last season. Any questions, just PM me or in a review. Thank yous' and gift baskets of air to these people~ **

**Random Person**

**Athenasbabygirl**

**-SoManyUpsAndDowns-**

**I think that is every one. Thank you guys! **

**Rainy **


	19. SE2E5 Elimination Round

Apollo- Hello everybody and every viewer, glad to have you watching!

Nico- Welcome to the elimination round of…

Apollo- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-Insert Theme Music Here-

Nico- Where are we, Apollo?

Apollo- Why Nico, we are in my sun car on our way to Camp Halfblood!

Camera- (Zooms out showing sun car.)

Nico- This can only mean one thing.

Apollo- What?

Nico- The elimination round is finally here!

-Cuts to clip-

Apollo- The judges have been flown here on private jets. On their way over, they have had a whole lot of deliberating to do.

Camera- (Shows all the judges.)

Artemis- This is honestly the hardest part of the competition. We have our options all on the table, now it's time to pick who is ready for this, which act has the stuff to win.

Zeus- It will be a very hard decision, indeed.

-Ends clip-

Nico- In a separate airplane all sixteen acts are being flown together. All of them have something to say.

Camera- (Cuts to airplane where acts are being interviewed.)

Igor (From ICED)- You know, we want nothing more than to get through this.

Vivian- Getting through would mean everything to me.

Hayden- I want to show the world that I am a demigod, and I have talent.

Dawn- Me and my sister, we both want the same thing; a chance.

Camera- (Cuts to judges getting off the jet.)

Poseidon- (Waves to camera.) Here we are, Camp Halfblood!

Apollo- All of the campers are on lockdown in their cabins right now, in order to keep the traffic low. As we hurry the judges into a secluded area. Here, they will discuss on who is in and who is out.

Camera- (Cuts to clip of judges deliberating over the acts and watching clips of each audition.)

Poseidon- (Points to clip of Emmilee.) I like her.

Zeus- I know where you come from, but I have to think what if the rest of the world doesn't like her?

Artemis- (Looks at a clip of the Humble Family.) I can't say I think otherwise, but does this family have what it takes?

Poseidon- Well, it makes me wonder if they've proven it to us with that one song.

Zeus- (Stares at Rob.) Haha, he's a good kid.

Artemis- But does he have talent?

Poseidon- (Examines Annie.) Well, she's cute.

Zeus- We can't base this on whether we like her; we have to base it on the talent.

Artemis- (Looks at Hayden carefully.) I have my doubts now, about Hayden.

Poseidon- Doubts? I see nothing but raw talent.

Zeus- (Plays a clip of Sarah.) She's got a personality, we can all see that.

Artemis- Yes, but is she really the best of the best?

Zeus- We don't have any other comedians on this show, who's to compare her?

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Apollo and Nico outside an airplane.) Well, it's time to unload the contestants. As the contestants unload, they will immediately enter the amphitheater to face the judges.

Nico- (Shouts) Bring 'em out!

(Plane opens as the sixteen acts step off the plane. All of them seem very nervous as they head into the amphitheater and take a seat. The empty stage is now occupied by the three judges.)

Zeus- Hello everyone.

Contestants- (Mumble a response.)

Zeus- You see this stage? Well, in a few weeks, ten of you will get to perform on this stage. (Dramatically pauses.) But today, six of you will be going home.

Poseidon- If you give us a few moments, we will need to take some more time to discuss, yet we have made a decision on how this will work.

Artemis- No act will perform today.

(A shock is sent through the arena.)

Artemis- We will decide your fate off of your audition tape.

Zeus- Thank you.

Apollo- The judges have asked to talk in private with no cameras in the room.

Nico- As they talk, me and Apollo get some time to talk with the contestants.

Apollo- Remember Connor Matt and Emily, the magic act?

Nico- Well we got some time with them first.

Apollo- (To the three kids.) So are you guys nervous?

Connor- Yeah, but I think everyone is nervous. Six people, man. That's a lot of acts.

Matt- Uh-huh, a whole lot!

Emily- But if we don't make it through, we'll just have to keep trying.

Nico- (Walks over to Justin and Scott, the Hardcore Rockers.) Hey guys.

Justin- Nico!

Scott- Hey man.

Nico- Mind if I ask you a few questions?

Justin- No, go ahead!

Nico- Okay, how nervous are you?

Justin- From a scale of one to ten… about ten!

Nico- What will happen if you don't make it?

Scott- We'll just have to keep living the dream until we wake up.

Justin- I hope we never wake up.

Apollo- (Walks over to Annie.) Hello, Annie!

Annie- Hi Mr. sun guy!

Apollo- Hey, what are you feeling right now?

Annie- Um, I'm scared. What if they don't like me?

Apollo- Oh Annie, I really can't say much right now. Just keep smiling, whatever happens, okay?

Annie- Whatever you say Mr. sun guy!

Nico- (Walks over to Humble family.) Hey guys, how are you feeling?

Juliana- I think we are all very nervous.

Theodore- But whatever happens; we'll still be a family, right Mommy?

Juliana- Yes, of course Theodore, we will still be a family.

Apollo- (Is shown next to George and Jonathon.) How are you two doing? I see you made friends.

Jonathon- Yeah, we got pretty close.

George- We both hope the best for each other.

-Cuts to clip-

Apollo- With the day drawing to an end, the judges seem to have come to a final decision.

Nico- The suspense is killing me! Make it stop!

Apollo- It is now time to see who will be going through and who will not be going through.

Nico- The first act called in the room is Jamie, the skateboarder.

Jamie- (Walks into room. Judges are sitting casually in chairs and she is standing almost under them.)

Zeus- Hello Jamie, you ready?

Jamie- I… I hope so.

Zeus- Okay, let's get started. Jamie, you are very talented and have a respectable personality.

Jamie- Thank you, sir.

Poseidon- We just want you to know that we wish you the best.

Jamie- Thank you, again.

Artemis- So we have made a decision, Jamie.

Jamie- (Takes a shaky breath.) Y-yes?

Artemis- We have decided...

Poseidon- That we would like to see you again.

Jamie- (In complete shock.) Oh… Oh my… (Covers mouth and jumps up and down, screaming.)

Artemis- (Smiling.) Congratulations, you may go now.

Jamie- Yes, thank you, thank you so much! (Runs out crying tears of joy.)

Nico- (Is waiting outside.) What happened?

Jamie - I made it!

Apollo- With one happy ending, there are still more acts to go. The next act is the magic act with Matt, Emily, and Connor.

Zeus- Hello, kids. You have been the subject of much dispute lately.

Emily- Good or bad dispute?

Zeus- A little bit of both, but whatever happens, don't get too discouraged.

Artemis- We have had a whole lot of talented demigods on this show, and we wonder whether you are the best of the best.

Poseidon- And we have decided… That you deserve a chance to show your stuff. You're going through.

Connor/Matt/Emily- (Jump up and down, screaming and hugging each other.)

Nico- Whoa! Happy kids on the loose!

Apollo- The next act to go is that happy girl Alice, the ballerina from the Underworld.

Alice- (Walks in.)

Artemis- Okay, Alice… let's get down to business here.

Zeus- There are very few spots open for the live show, very few. We need to be able to fill them to the best of our ability.

Poseidon- Therefore, we need to look at the rock hard truth here. Are you good enough for a live show?

Artemis- I'm sorry, Alice. We have decided that you are not ready.

Alice- Oh… (Starts crying.) That… that's okay.

Apollo- With one contestant gone, we still have others awaiting their fate. The next two acts to face the judges are Annie and Hayden.

Annie/Hayden- (Steps out into the room.)

Artemis- Hello girls, let us get this over with, shall we?

Hayden- Yes, Lady Artemis.

Zeus- Both of you girls are very different. One can manipulate fire, the other; water.

Poseidon- Now we have to decide whether both acts deserve the stage.

Artemis- Our decision is…

Poseidon- Girls?

Annie- Yes, Poseidon?

Hayden- Yes?

Poseidon- Better get settled in, you're going through.

Hayden/Annie- (Hugs each other and cries tears of joy as they run out.)

Artemis- Good girls, I tell you… good girls.

Apollo- The next two acts up is Sarah and Rob.

Sarah/Rob- (Both walk out.)

Poseidon- Let's get down with this.

Artemis- You two both bring something very different to the stage.

Zeus- We want to know if it is enough.

Poseidon- This is our final decision.

Artemis- We have decided… that we love both of your acts, but… we need to see both of you again. You're going through!

Rob- (Shrugs.)

Sarah- (Dissolves into happiness.)

Apollo- They aren't the only ones with happy endings!

Camera- (Cuts to the Humble family.)

Zeus- There has been much dispute over you, but when it comes down to it, the answer is clear. You have what it takes, you are going through.

Humbles- ( Jumps up and down, hugging happily.)

Camera- (Cuts to George Iapetus and ICED.)

Artemis- Here we have two very different acts, both are very talented.

Poseidon- We want to see them both again.

Zeus- Boys, you're going through to the live shows.

George/ICED- (All congratulate each other.)

Apollo- After over an hour of waiting, Vivian, the girl with the horse, and Jonathon, the boy who rips apart motorcycles, will get their answer.

Vivian/Jonathon- (Stands next to each other.)

Zeus- Both of you are very talented. All of the acts are.

Artemis- But we need to get it down to the best, and quite frankly we don't believe you make that criterion.

Zeus- I'm sorry, you will not be going through.

Vivian- (Dissolves into tears.)

Jonathon- (Nods and sighs deeply.)

Camera- (Cuts to Ginger the escape artist standing before the judges.)

Zeus- You are very unique, we all know that.

Artemis- I'm sorry, but it isn't enough. You won't be going through to the next round.

Ginger- Oh…

Apollo- We've had happy, we've had sad. The judges are very willing to get this done tonight… and I am (Yawns.) Tired…

Nico- (Is asleep.)

Apollo- There is only one spot left in the competition. The remaining acts have been called out. Only one act will go through.

Camera- (Cuts to Dawn and Dusk, Hardcore Rockers, and Emmilee standing before the judges.)

Zeus- Hello everybody, how tired are you?

Scott- About to fall asleep, Zeus.

Poseidon- As you know, only one person in this room will be at the live shows performing.

Contestants- (Nods.)

Artemis- All of you have a very special talent.

Poseidon- Hardcore Rockers, you brought down the house. When it comes down to it, only the best can perform. We question whether you are the best.

Zeus- Our decision was…

Artemis- I'm sorry, but you will not be going through.

Scott- Oh man…

Justin- Thank you…

(Both walk off, very dazed.)

Zeus- I guess that leaves the ladies.

Artemis- Dawn and Dusk, you amazed us with your combat skills at the auditions, and Emmilee, you serenaded us with your beautiful voice.

Poseidon- But this is Demigods Got Talent, a very special show. Standards are high and we want the act that has raised the bar. (Dramatic pause.) We thought the act that met these standards was…

Artemis- Dawn and Dusk, you through to the next round!

Dawn/Dusk- (Hugs each other, and shakes hands with Emmilee.)

Dawn- Thank you!

-Cuts to clip-

Apollo- We've had a very long, tiring day.

Nico- (Wakes up.) Huh? What'd I miss?

Apollo- (Ignoring him) Yet our top ten has finally been picked. Many lucky acts have gone through and many have gone home. Yet the turnout has been very successful.

Nico- Next time we see you will be the interviews and stuff…

Apollo- Something like that. So join us next time on…

Camera- (Zooms out to show the top 10 behind them.)

Apollo/Nico/Top 10- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- YES! I FINALLY FINISHED! It is currently very late and I've kind of committed myself to this all day but, knowing me, I procrastinated. **

**RIP Michael Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, and Billy Mays! (I don't know if I spelled the names right… just go along!) They will live on forever! **

**I forgot to mention this earlier, but just like last season, I am accepting ads for stories that I can use for commercials. They MUST be your own stories, and you MUST PM me about ads. I will not take ads in the form of review. **

**Get ready to vote! Polls open after the Semis! **

**~Rainy **


	20. SE2E6 Bonus Episode! Interviews!

**A/N- Interview chapter with a few extra fun stuff. You don't have to read the whole thing, just PLEASE read the note at the bottom.**

Apollo- Hello fellow halfbloods and welcome to DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-Insert theme music here-

Apollo- Hey folks, welcome to the interview session of Demigods Got Talent.

Nico- Basically the part of the show where we have extra camera time and don't know what to do with it.

Apollo- Here, we will take you on a tour behind the scenes to create this night of fun!

Nico- Also, we'll interview some of the contestants on the show.

Apollo- Plus a guest appearance by last year's winner!

Nico- Let's get on with this, I'm about to poop a small pony I'm so excited!

Apollo- When can we stop talking in cheesy commercial voices!

Nico- I think when the camera cuts to the clip!

Apollo- Camera, cut to the-

Camera- (Cuts to clip of the amphitheater being swarmed by wood nymphs, dryads, unicorns, and other friendly creatures.)

Nico- (Walking around amphitheater, shouting over workers.) Here we have all of our volunteers setting up for the show! By the time it is finished, we should have a beautiful stage and an audience that could fill the whole camp! We'll be broadcasting live from these awesome cameras to the exclusive demigod channel. Well, the one you're watching right now. The contestants have been enjoying their time at camp. Let's go check it out!

Camera- (Shows Nico standing outside pavilion with Jamie.)

Nico- Hey Jamie, what have you been up to?

Jamie- Oh, just hanging out mostly. It's been quite a blast!

Nico- Are you ready for the semis?

Jamie- You bet I am! I have a whole routine planned out and everything! It's going to be really wicked!

Nico- Don't give away too much, now.

Jamie- Oh, don't worry I won't. (Giggles.)

Camera- (Cuts to clip.)

Nico- (Is shown next to Hayden.) Hey Hayden, how's it been at camp so far?

Hayden- It's been so much fun, I've met a ton of new people… and fans!

Nico- Cool, are you ready for the semis?

Hayden- I guess so. There is a lot of competition this year. (Looks around.) Hey, where's my dad?

Nico- He's on sun duty. He can't leave it on auto-pilot too long or else it will create an eclipse.

Hayden- No way, I never knew that!

Nico- Yeah, the sun is kind of off-course. That's why the eclipse is coming soon.

Hayden- Cool.

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Nico outside the Hephaestus cabin with Igor, Cory, Elijah, and Drake, members of ICED.

Nico- Hey members of ICED. Are you ready for the semis coming up?

Drake- Yeah, we're really pumped!

Elijah- Totally, man.

Nico- Have you been treated differently since the audition?

Cory- You bet, way differently. Like, kids are stopping us in the middle of battle practice saying stuff like 'hey, do I know you,' and we'd be like 'do you watch Demigods Got Talent?' and they'd go nuts.

Nico- Oh cool, so have you gotten any girls attention?

Igor- Yeah, a whole bunch. I've gotten so many calls from random girls asking me out, I've had to switch phone numbers and the girls still get it!

Cory- (Bursts into laughter.)

Igor- Cory, how many girls did you give my new number to?

Cory- (Keeps on laughing.)

Camera- (Cuts to clip of George and Nico.)

Nico- Hey George, so how have you been?

George- I've been okay, working on my routine for the semis like crazy.

Nico- I remember last time you had to leave a friend behind, Jonathon right?

George- Yeah, but I've made new friends. Like with that Hayden girl, she's cool.

Nico- (Jokingly) Any girlfriends so far?

George- (Blushes) Hey!

Nico- Hah!

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Nico with Dawn and Dusk.)

Nico- Hey Dawn, hey Dusk.

Dawn- Hi Nico!

Dusk- How have you been?

Nico- Fine thanks. I just have some questions.

Dusk- Ask away.

Nico- So have you made any friends?

Dawn- Yes, we've made a lot of friends.

Dusk- Yeah, like Emily from the magic act, Annie the girl who did that stuff with water…

Dawn- And Sarah, girl who made the jokes!

Nico- Nice to hear. Now last year our winner was a daughter of Hades, just like you two. Will this affect your performance?

Dawn- (Looks at sister.)

Dusk- I don't think so. Parentage really doesn't matter, it's the talent.

Dawn- Good answer.

Dusk- Thanks.

Nico- Okay, well nice talking to you ladies.

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Nico with Annie.)

Nico- Hello Annie, how has your day been?

Annie- Awesome!

Nico- Okay, Annie can I ask you some questions?

Annie- Sure, Mr. Nico!

Nico- Okay, you're the youngest in the competition, how do you feel about that?

Annie- I think it's awesome!

Nico- Are you ready for the semis?

Annie- You bet I am!

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Nico standing outside the amphitheater, seemingly very tired.)

Nico- Well, it's been a long day here at Camp Halfblood, and we still have a very long night ahead of us. Gods, I wish Apollo wasn't in charge of that stupid sun. Hmm… I need another co-host…

Sarah- (Is sneaking up behind Nico.) BOO!

Nico- AHH! (Falls to ground, leaving Sarah in a laughing fit.) You scared the heck out of me! Oh my gods!

Sarah- (Stops laughing.) Well Nico, you have to admit that was pretty funny.

Nico- Sure it was… (Thinks) Hey, Sarah… you want a job?

Sarah- A job? Uh… sure!

Nico- Great. (Hands Sarah the microphone.) All you have to do is walk around and interview the rest of the contestants.

Sarah- Oh… okay. Wait, what will you be doing?

Nico- Sleeping.

Sarah- Works for me! I've always wanted to do this!

Nico- Great! See you soon… (Leaves.)

Sarah- Um, okay… Oh a wood nymph! Hello wood nymph! Come over here!

Random Wood Nymph- What?

Sarah- Whoa! You're a wood nymph! How is it like being a wood nymph?

Random Wood Nymph- Um…

Sarah- Very interesting… Tell me more!

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Sarah with the Humble family.)

Sarah- What is up my fellow redheads?

Vienna- Why are you in front of the camera?

Sarah- I've gotten special permission from the awesome Nico!

Vienna- Okay…

Sarah- Salem, Theodore, I think we've all wanted know- how is it like doing the awesome rapping?

Salem- Um… it's pretty cool because it isn't a singing solo, it's a rapping solo.

Sarah- Sweet, now this one is for the parents. Parents, will you be more of the prominent singers or more backup?

Alexander- Well, in this next performance, we are definitely trying to be more of backup, you know?

Sarah- That's reasonable.

Camera- (Shows Sarah with Emily Connor and Matt.)

Sarah- What's up magic people?

Connor- Whoa, you're like… not Nico…

Sarah- Yeah, any problems with that?

Connor- Um… no, it's fine.

Sarah- Great. So how is your guys' act turning out?

Emily- It's turning out to be awesome!

Matt- Don't give anything away!

Emily- I won't, don't worry.

Sarah- Good, that's great. So have you guys been like best buddies?

Connor- Yeah, we're pretty close.

Sarah- Sweet man, sweet.

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Sarah and Rob.)

Sarah- What's happening brown dude?

Rob- Don't call me brown dude! And where's Nico?

Sarah- He died.

Rob- What?!

Sarah- Just kidding, he got tired and took a nap. Why do you always wear brown?

Rob- Um…

Sarah- Are you like part of some cult?

Rob- Huh, no.

Sarah- You're no fun.

Camera- (Cuts to clip of the next day. Nico is in front of the camera.)

Nico- It's another beautiful day here at Camp Halfblood. The sun is shining the sky is blue and the air is hot, very hot. Well, a limo is coming up to the gates of camp, this can only mean one thing- Bianca's here! Let's go check it out!

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Bianca and Nico in the amphitheater which holds a good group of halfbloods.)

Nico- Bianca! How've you-

-Insert sappy music here-

Nico- Seriously? I'm kind of over it people! Shut it off!

-Sappy music stops-

Bianca- (Giggles) That's okay.

Nico- So Bianca, how has your life been different since you won DGT last year?

Bianca- It's been pretty hectic, to be honest with you. I've done my tour with a few of last years' contestants, wrote that book, and even recorded my own album that comes out this fall.

Nico- That's great, so what's it called?

Bianca- It's called _Never 13. _

Nico- Cool, so what songs are there?

Bianca- Oh, mostly just covers of other songs like the ones I sang last year on the show, and even an original song I've written called, ironically, _Never 13. _(Smiles.) Hence the name of the album.

Nico- That's great, glad things are working out for you, now you said you would be performing today?

Bianca- You know it!

Nico- What song? Your new one?

Bianca- Heck no! I can't release that one yet! I'm going to sing I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston.

Nico- Oh yeah! Your winning song!

Bianca- It also makes me think of someone every time I sing it.

Nico- Aw! Really, who?

Bianca- (Looks like she's about to smack him, then smiles.) Think about it, smart one.

Nico- Okay, um… get on up there then!

Bianca- Thanks. (Makes way on platform.)

Audience- (Claps.)

Bianca- (Smiles as she begins to sing.)

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

_And I… _ will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Nico- Give it up for Bianca!

Audience- (Claps die down.)

Nico- Well, thank you everybody for coming and best of luck to our semifinalists that will be performing!

Audience- (Claps for them.)

Nico- Thank you for coming and see you at the semi-finals on… (Holds microphone to audience.)

Audience- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

Camera- (Cuts to commercial.)

_Next week on DEMIGODS GOT TALENT… _(Flashes of lights and colors.) _We take the show and make it live onstage… _

Apollo- This is about as big as it gets.

_Next week… _

Cory- Our fate is riding on this.

_Five of our semi-finalists will perform… _

George- The pressure is really building.

_For your votes_

Annie- I hope all the demigods like me!

_-_End Clip-

**A/N- Votes will be explained more in the next chapter but to minimize the length of the authors note in the next chapter, I'm going to rant about votes right here. **

**Please, **_**please**_**, PLEASE don't vote for yourself or a character you created. I don't care if it's on purpose or an accident, but PLEASE don't vote for yourself. Chances are when I look at your reviews and see a vote I won't actually remember who voted for who. I have way too many things to pay attention to such as PMs for ads, things I need to respond to, other stories I need to update, or just life in general! Please, save me the trouble and don't try to sneak a vote for yourself. If you do, your character will be disqualified and your votes next season probably won't count. I don't care if your person is getting the most votes I don't care if it has the least votes, it will be disqualified. Just like last season, you are probably going to get two votes that are renewed every chapter (show). You can campaign for them, start a fan club, create a frickin' MySpace for them for all I care. Just PLEASE don't vote for yourself. **

**Thank you :) **

**If you have any questions, ask them after the next chapter. I will be making an FAQ for voting in the semis and pasting it on my website… **

**I am also still accepting ads. They will start appearing at the shows ^.^**

**~Rainy **


	21. SE2E7 Semifinals Round 1

Apollo- Five acts, three judges, and a live show.

Nico- What could go wrong?

Apollo- A lot Nico, a lot.

Nico- This is DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

-Insert Theme Music Here-

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Welcome all!

Nico- We love to see you all here on this fine night!

Apollo- Backstage we have five acts waiting to perform for your votes. Who will have what it takes to get your vote?

Nico- Before we get started, let's take some time to speak to the judges. This time, I remembered to write down the questions!

Apollo- Nico, I wrote them all down for you so you wouldn't forget.

Nico- Oh yeah, hehe.

Apollo- Zeus, being it opening night, what do these acts have to look forward to?

Zeus- They have to look forward to this huge audience who is expecting some good entertainment, not some amateur performance.

Apollo- Artemis, what are you looking forward to tonight?

Artemis- I am looking forward to some new and natural raw talent.

Nico- And Poseidon, what is your favorite color?

Poseidon- How does this have anything to do with the show?

Nico- I don't know, I couldn't think of anything, just answer the question.

Poseidon- Um, blue?

Nico- Okay!

Apollo- Now let's get on with our first act!

Camera- (Cuts to clip of ICED flashing back and forth from interviews.)

ICED- We're in the semi-finals! Whoo!

Cory- No one would ever think a group of Hephaestus kids would actually make it on this show, let alone one.

Drake- It's truly been an experience for all of us and we're not going to take anything for granted.

Zeus- The group ICED has what it takes, but will they be enough for the live show is what my problem is. Elijah- I just hope we go all the way.

-End clip-

Nico- Give it up for ICED!

Audience- (Cheers.)

ICED- (The stage is dark, upbeat music is playing (I Got a Feeling, Black Eyed Peas), and you can see all four members standing on a platform in the middle of the stage. As the lights go up, ICED jumps off the platform. Drake and Cory start motioning streams of water towards Elijah and Igor who freeze the streams before they hit them. Cory and Drake then unfreeze the water streams and make them sprout up into fireworks. They let the fireworks drop to the ground, getting them and a few people in the front row wet.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Hey guys! (Hi-fives them) Great show! I think you may have splashed me back there. How did that feel?

Igor- Amazing, just… we had so much fun!

Audience- (Claps.)

Apollo- Okay, well let's see what the judges have to say.

Poseidon- Whoo! Hey guys, the thing I love about you is that you have brought something brand new to this show! You've got the water works in you and you use it to entertain! You're talented, your awesome, your cool!

Artemis- Hey guys, great way to start opening night, I really love what you've done here. Its fun, it's friendly, and well, from the words of Poseidon, awesome!

Zeus- Okay guys, the thing here is that I don't know how long we can watch this for. I mean, it really is good, but how long can it last? (Motions to Apollo.)

Apollo- There you have it! Remember, you will vote for your favorite to move on! Will ICED be your vote?

Nico- Who knows Apollo. (ICED has left the stage.) It's time for our next act who will perform for your votes.

-Cuts to clip of Dawn and Dusk.-

Dawn- Me and my sister, we've always been very close.

Dusk- So close that Hades thinks we'll both die at the same time! Weird, don't you think?

Dawn- We want to make tonight the best night of our entire lives.

Artemis- They are cute, they are talented, but are they enough?

Dusk- We really, really would like to do this for as long as we live, that's why we want to keep getting better and better.

-Ends Clip-

Nico- Let's hear it for Dawn and Dusk!

Dawn/Dusk- (Both are positioned at either ends of the stage, facing the audience. The stage is tinted red and a song starts playing (4 Minutes by Justin Timberlake) as they start coming towards each other. When the lights go up, both girls dart towards each other as silver rods appear in their hands. Their rods start clashing together rhythmically. At one point, both girls to a back tuck simultaneously and drop their rods. Next, they both run at each other. Dawn throws a punch at Dusk. Dusk dodges the punch and grabs her arm flipping Dawn. Dusk does a somersault to her rod as Dawn does the same. They clash rods together a few times before ceasing as the music stops.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Poseidon- (Claps.) Dawn! Dusk! You are the pride of Camp Halfblood tonight! You are an inspiration to all siblings to get on this show and perform together! I could feel the teamwork in this performance. Very well done!

Artemis- I could tell you both enjoyed that a lot, I could feel the energy from your performance.

Zeus- Very well done girls. I feel like I could not stop watching you, both of you so small yet so dangerous. I'd be surprised if you weren't in the next round.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Nico- Okay people, more acts are coming your way after these quick messages!

-Cuts to commercial-

_'Ello, This is Percy Jackson saying, come see me in my not so newest movie(Read: Crack! Fic)!  
In this my Character is driven he is Driven to... You'll have to read the story to find out ;D'  
-Come See 'Mushroom Hallucination' by Frozen Wolf13 Peace!_

_--_

-End Commercial-

Nico- And we're back with DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

Apollo- Backstage, we have some very talented kids who are very eager to jump up on this stage.

Nico- But no one is more eager than one of our littlest members, Annie.

-Cuts to clip-

Annie- Being on Demigods Got Talent is almost like a dream.

-Flashes to audition clip then back to Annie-

Annie- Whenever I get nervous, I just pretend that there is no one here, that it's only me on that big stage.

Artemis- As young as Annie is she's talented. We moved her to the semifinals because we knew she had the charisma to keep going. Tonight is a live show, and I can't help but worry.

-End Clip-

Apollo- On now, it's Annie!

Annie- (Stage is lit up pink as lights go up. Annie is in the middle with a bucket filled with water and a few water balloons. As the music begins, (Shut up and let me go by the Ting Tings.) she sets the bucket down. Annie then grabs a little water balloon from the bucket and holds it up to the camera. You can see there is a picture of a mouse on it. Annie then pops the balloon and out comes a little mouse.)

Zeus- "X"

Audience- (Cheers.)

Annie- (Taking the rest of the balloons out, she pops all of them and soon there are a bunch of mice scampering on the stage. Raising her hand over the bucket of water, it all comes out and levitates in the air, forming the shape of a wild cat. As she lifts her free hand in front, the sculpture of the cat comes to life and scares the mice off the stage.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Yeah! Annie!

Annie- (Smiles.) Hello Apollo!

Apollo- That was terrific! How did that feel, being up there?

Annie- It felt amazing with all the colors and lights; it was like I was a princess!

Apollo- That's great, now let's see what the judges have to say. Zeus, you buzzed!

Zeus- Annie you are very cute and very talented, but I don't know how long we can watch this for. In order for you to make it through this competition is to diverse your performance instead of just doing the same thing.

Artemis- I'm going to have to agree with Zeus, Annie, but you looked fabulous up there!

Poseidon- Annie, Annie, Annie, you know what I say?

Annie- What?

Poseidon- I say I have to disagree with those two. I think you were amazing!

Annie- Thank you!

Nico- Our next act has been here once before. Here to see if he can win some more votes, it's Rob.

-Cuts to clip-

Rob- The last time I was here I showed no emotion and that is what I intend to do this time around. Contort and be boring.

Poseidon- Rob is a contortionist with around only one huge fan, Zeus. Um… he's not that interesting.

Rob- I could act excited right now, but I really don't want to.

Nico- Performing right now, Rob!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Rob- (Is in a bridge formation as lights go up, he begins as the music (Some classical ballad by some dead guy) starts. Almost gracefully, he contorts his body into a bird with wings, then into a frog in which he begins to hop across stage.)

Artemis- "X"

Poseidon- "X"

Rob- (Does a somersault and twists his head around his legs. Then he pulls his arms around and over so he is balancing on his back. The music stops.)

Audience- (Claps.)

Apollo- Hey Rob!

Rob- What do you want with me?

Apollo- Just trying compliment you, man!

Rob- Okay, whatever.

Artemis- Rob, as much as you amuse me, I got very bored this particular performance. I didn't like the music, the routine was just a little too weird, I mean…

Poseidon- I'm going to have to agree with Artemis. If you come back next round, you need to pick up the pace a little.

Zeus- Rob you know I love you, not in a strange way, but as a talent, a guy, and a person.

Rob- Okay…

Apollo- Okay! We need to keep moving, this is a live show, right?

Nico- Performing next is a family of very talented singers who's closeness is what brought them on the show.

-Cuts to clip-

Humble Family- We're in the semifinals!

Vienna- Coming this far in the competition is amazing!

Alexander- We as a family are really close, this can only make us closer.

Juliana- When we died, both of us were sent to Asphodel, our kids to Elysium.

Theodore- We didn't want to be separated from our parents, so we decided to come out of Elysium and spend eternity in Asphodel.

Salem- It was a huge choice and we made it.

Zeus- This night is really important for this family. They really have to blow us away tonight in order to go through.

-Ends Clip-

Nico- Closing the show tonight, it's the Humble family!

Humble Family- (Stage is dark. As lights go up, each family member is on a small platform, Mom and Dad on one, Salem and Theodore on one, and Vienna on one. Music starts (Numb, Linkin Park.) as they start singing.)

_Vienna-_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

_Salem/Theodore-_

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_Vienna-_

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

_Salem/Theodore-_

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_All-_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

_Vienna-_

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

_Salem/Theodore-_

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

_Vienna-_

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

_Salem/Theodore-_

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

_All-_

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

_Salem/Theodore_

And I know I may end up failing too

But I know You were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

_Alexander/Juliana-_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

_All-_

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

_Salem-_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

_Vienna-_

Tired of being what you want me to be

_Theodore-_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

_Vienna-_

Tired of being what you want me to be

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Hey, Humble family! How was that?

Salem- It was awesome!

Audience- (Laughs.)

Apollo- So how do you think it went?

Alexander- It went okay, we tried to give the kids a little more and us a little less. It's their time to shine.

Apollo- Great family spirit, now let's see what these judges have to say.

Poseidon- Humbles! You were terrific! I could feel the energy from over here! Great, you are what this show is about!

Zeus- I agree that the parents are better as backing singers. As cute as this family is, they aren't the best vocalist. I thought the boys rapped?

Theodore- Not this time, Zeus.

Artemis- I would have to agree with both of these judges. Not the best vocalists, but still, you are a very lovely family to be here tonight.

-Cuts to clip-

Nico- We've given them the stage!

Apollo- Now it's YOUR turn, viewers! YOU can vote for your favorite act that performed tonight!

Nico- Next week, our next five acts will perform again for your votes!

Apollo- Thank you for watching DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- VOTING FAQ!!! **

**Q- How do I vote?**

**You can vote two ways. You can PM me your votes or just do it through review. Whichever works for you.**

**Q- How many votes do I get?**

**Two, just like last season.**

**Q- Can I vote again if I have already voted last chapter?**

**Yes you can. Your two votes are renewed every chapter. **

**Q- Can I vote for myself?**

**Do I really have to repeat my rant from last chapter? **_**NO!**_

**Q- I've been eliminated; can I PLEASE get put back on the show? **

**No. I have the final ruling over everything.**

**Q- Will there be a third season of DGT?**

**I've been getting this question a lot. I will definitely post something when I find out for sure. Right now it's looking a little shaky, but I may bring it back by popular demand with exceptionally slow updates. **

**Thank you for putting up with my rants and please vote! **

**~Rainy **


	22. SE2E8 Semifinals Round 2

Apollo- It's live…

Nico- It's huge…

Apollo- And it starts NOW!

Audience= (Cheers.)

-Insert Theme Music here-

Apollo- Hey my fellow viewers, Apollo here!

Nico- And I'm Nico!

Apollo- Of course, this is Nico.

Nico- Yay!

Apollo- Welcome to the second set of the Demigods Got Talent semi-finals! We have fire-throwers, we have wind twisters, we have comedians, we have it all!

Nico- And we have judges! Welcome Zeus, Artemis, and Poseidon!

Judges- (Waves at camera.)

Nico- Well, we're having fun here, aren't here?

Apollo- Yes, of course we are!

Nico- Let's get on with the acts, I want to see them!

Apollo- Gosh, be a little patient. Patience is key, young frog.

Nico- Frog?

Apollo- Our first act up is a group of kids who are determined to make a great impression on the judges to show that they aren't just your average kids. They are Hephaestus Magic.

-Cuts to Clip-

Matt/Connor/Emily- We're in the semi-finals! Whooo!!

Matt- Getting this far is almost a dream come true.

Connor- Around camp, we are like best friends. We do almost everything together.

Zeus- These kids are good, but tonight, we want them to be great.

Emily- We want to show the judges that magic is everywhere!

-End Clip-

Audience- (Cheers)

(Lights come up as music starts to play. (Do you believe in Magic by Aly & A.J.) Connor is seen in the middle with Emily and Matt on both sides. First Emily runs in front as a large black box magically appears onstage. She gets inside the box from the side. Matt and Connor Run to both sides of the box and try to lift it up. They fail miserably. Then the box magically seems to float up and above the stage. Behind the box is a small spray-painted house. Connor goes to this house and rips off the shutters. He breaks them in half and they seem to fly away. Matt reaches into the house and brings out a large saw. Connor appears to freak out as Matt whips the saw at the levitating box. It hits the box dead on, breaking it. The audience is amazed to find that Emily is not in the box. Connor then runs to the door of the house and opens it revealing Emily who's inside it.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- (Comes out.) Matt, Emily, Connor! That was amazing kids!

Matt- Thanks!

Apollo- Let's see what our judges have to say. Zeus?

Zeus- Well, kids I've got to say one thing. I love the originality, but I was a bit confused. I didn't get the concept of the box then the house and the shutters. If you come back next time, make it bigger, and make your act flow.

Poseidon- I disagree with Zeus! I loved it! It kept me entertained, and that's what this show is about right?

Audience- (Cheers.)

Artemis- You see, this is the reason why I love this show. It's so fun and I just want to give each act a big hug!

Apollo- Remember, we need your votes! If Hephaestus Magic is your choice, vote!

Camera- (Cuts to Nico.)

Nico- Next on Demigod's Got Talent, we have a girl who won't stop until you can't stop laughing. She is Sarah.

Camera- (Cuts to clip.)

Sarah- Hey people! Sarah is back! Yeah!

Artemis- Sarah is no average daughter of Hermes. She's funny, witty, but can it be enough to put her through?

Sarah- I want to be on this show to show people that I'm not just another Hermes kids, I've got talent!

-End clip-

Nico- Listen up folks, it's Sarah!

(Lights go up as some random trumpet ballad plays. Sarah walks on stage to a microphone in the middle.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Music- (Stops.)

Sarah- Hey people, did you miss me?

Audience- (Claps.)

Sarah- Today I'd like to get a point across. When I first saw a centaur, I thought they were so cool. I mean seriously, half human half horse? That's wicked awesome!

Audience- (Laughs.)

Sarah- I always wanted to be one. Don't get me wrong, Chiron's my main man, ur- centaur. But haven't you all been curious? I guess it depends on which side is which. It wouldn't exactly be as cool if your top half was a horse and the bottom half is a human. That's just not cool.

Audience- (Laughs, some clap.)

Sarah- On a completely different subject, have you ever thought about how big the Hermes cabin is? We need another cabin it's so big! I remember sleeping on the floor for a weekend. Yeah, not my definition of hospitality, you know?

Audience- (Laughs in agreement.)

Sarah- I'd like to see Kronos and his army mess with us though! We could take him down one soldier at a time! I can see it the headlines now: HERMES CABIN SAVES THE WORLD! Well, camp to start with. Then we'll move on and take over the world! MWAHAHAH!!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Hey Sarah! You had me laughing so hard back there!

Sarah- Great to know I was doing my job!

Apollo- Judges?

Artemis- Sarah, you just love to make people smile, don't you? I love hearing you tell your jokes, always manages to make my day.

Zeus- You see, what I love about you is that you have the pride of being a demigod. Without highlighting the bad things, you take things very lighthearted and funny. It's just what we need in times like these.

Poseidon- Yes! I love it! I hope you go through because your talent, it's so simple yet so complex if you look at it in a deeper way. The thing is, you wouldn't because you're so witty!

Apollo- Great comments. Well, great job Sarah!

Nico- (Appears on camera.) We'll be right back after these messages!

_You saw the gory_

_The gross_

_The weird… _

_Now it's time to do it again… _

_FEAR FACTOR- Demigod Edition_

_You won't want to miss it. _

_By Rainy_

Apollo- And we're back with Demigods Got Talent! We've had some awesome talents tonight and they are about to get even more awesome! Our next act is a polite girl who really can show what she's got. She is Jamie.

Camera- (Cuts to clip)

Jamie- I am in the semi-finals! Oh yeah!

Poseidon- She does things most boys can't do with a skateboard. She'll really have to step it up for tonight.

Jamie- I can't wait for tonight, it's going to be the best one ever!

-End clip-

Audience- (Cheers.)

(Lights go up as a song begins to play. (Please Don't Stop the Music, Rihanna. And Jamie is not seen.)

Jamie- (Appears from behind the screen. She skateboards right through it, breaking the screen. Sparks fly as she enters the stage. As she lands, she does a 360 in mid-air and a back flip before she hits the ground. She then proceeds to move her skateboard across the stage by doing the moonwalk on it. She then speeds up the board onto a half pipe where she goes back and forth, jumping up and down off the board. At one point, she jumps of the skateboard and does a twist as the board moves by itself back down to her. She jumps back on the board and kick-flips off the half pipe, ending kneeling down on her skateboard.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Whoa girl! Nice moves!

Jamie- Thank you! I had loads of fun!

Poseidon- I love your talent, I could sit here and watch you all day.

Artemis- Girl power! You just beat out a bunch of boys at their own game! Congratulations!

Jamie- Haha, thanks!

Zeus- I think you may have what it takes to win.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Zeus- I mean, why can't we have a girl skateboarder? It's nothing like we've ever seen before. Fantastic.

Jamie- Th-thank you so much!

Nico- (Appears.) Remember, vote!

Apollo- As we run out of air time here, we need to get on with these quickly. The next act we have is a young man who is going to blow you away, literally!

Nico- His name is George Iapetus.

Camera- (Cuts to clip.)

George- This is amazing! I'm going to make this an experience of a lifetime!

Artemis- George is a great kid, you don't find many of them these days.

George- Tonight I am going to go where nobody else has gone. It really will blow you away!

-End Clip-

Audience- (Cheers.)

George- (The lights go up as music plays, (Viva la Viva by Coldplay.) George is seen in the middle of the stage. He begins to slowly turn little wind pieces into mini tornados. These tornados soon form a circle around his feet. And soon form into a huge tornado. To the audience surprise, George is lifted up with the tornado all the way in the middle. While he floats up, he is literally manipulating the course of the tornado. Soon he begins to shrivel up the tornado and lands on the ground. He ends the performance with a few twirls of the wind and brings them down.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Wow, you must be really winded. Get it, winded? Haha!

George- Um… sure…

Apollo- Ah well. Let's see what the judges have to say.

Poseidon- George, that was so cool. It did blow me away! I like you kid, I really do.

Artemis- I like your act, but I don't think it's the best we've had tonight. I agree though, it was very cool.

Zeus-I don't know how long we can watch this. If you do come back, I want you to come back with more updated tricks rather than your tornado. They really are neat, but if you're an entertainer, you have to have a lot of tricks up your sleeve.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Nico- If you want George in the finals, vote for him! It's that simple!

Apollo- Our last act tonight will really burn up the stage! Her name is Hayden.

Camera- (Cuts to Clip)

Hayden- Being here is pretty cool compared to other people. I feel so lucky!

Zeus- Hayden is unique, but I question if she's unique enough to win.

Hayden- Tonight is it. If I make one mistake, the whole stage could go up in flames! And that's not a metaphor!

-End Clip-

Audience- (Cheers.)

Hayden- (The stage is lit red as music plays. (Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers.) Hayden takes a long stick and blows a bit of fire on it. The whole stick goes up on flames. Hayden grabs another stick and lights it with the burning stick. She then grabs another stick off the ground and lights that one as well. She then begins to juggle all three sticks at once.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Hayden- (She stops juggling as a large wheel is rolled out. Hayden blows fire enflaming the wheel. She steps on it and balances herself on it. At the same time, she's juggling the sticks. She jumps off the wheel and drops the sticks to end the act.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Poseidon- Hayden! I could feel the heat! That was awesome!

Artemis- Wonderful. Hayden, we're running out of time here, but that was fantastic! You came back and were so much better than before!

Zeus- Hayden, one word; fantastic. Now all you've got to do is keep this up. Good luck with the next round.

Hayden- Thank you!

Apollo- Well, there you have it!

Nico- Have what? What do I have?

Apollo- Never mind Nico. Remember, if you want your favorite act to go through, you must vote!

Nico- See you next time on DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Kay, I have to type quickly but here goes;**

**You get two new votes now! You can only vote for the people in this chapter! It would make my life a whole lot easier! **

**Um… Let's see… I still am accepting ads for stories THROUGH PM ONLY. **

**For those who read Lithium, there is an update coming soon! Sorry for the wait! **

**Remember, please vote! You may vote through PM or by clicking that pretty little green button down there. **

**Thank you! **

**~Rainy **


	23. SE2E9 FINAL Results!

Apollo- Yo people!

Nico- What's with the gangster talk, Apollo?

Apollo- I don't know, I got bored.

Nico- Okay then… not weird at all…

Camera Guy- Guys! We're rolling!

Apollo- (Seemingly embarrassed.) Oh…

Nico- WELCOME TO DEMIGODS GOT TALENT! THE FINALS!

-Insert Theme Music Here-

Apollo- Hey folks, welcome to Demigods Got Talent.

Nico- The finals!

Apollo- Let's share a little bit on how this will work. In just moments, the five acts going into the final round will be revealed.

Nico- They will then perform live for your votes!

Apollo- Then, you as voters will vote for the winner of Demigods Got Talent 2009!

Nico- So are you pumped?

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Lets bring out our contestants!

Nico- First to step forward is Dawn and Dusk and Sarah.

Audience- (Cheers.)

Dawn/Dusk/Sarah- (Steps forward.)

Nico- Good luck to all.

Apollo- The first act to go through to the next round is… (Opens envelope.)

-Pause of silence-

Apollo- DAWN AND DUSK!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Sarah- (Hugs Dawn and Dusk and leaves the stage.)

Dawn/Dusk- (Leaves the stage joyously.)

Nico- The next acts to step forward are Hephaestus magic and ICED.

(Both step up.)

Apollo- And the act going into the finals is…

Audience- (Shouting mixed reactions.)

Apollo- ICED!

ICED/ Hephaestus Magic- (Shake hands and both go off, ICED a little more happy than Hephaestus magic.)

Nico- Three more spots left in the finals. The next two acts to come up are George Iapetus and Hayden.

(Both step up.)

Nico- The act going through to the next ground is… (Pauses.) HAYDEN!

Audience- (Cheers.)

George- (Hugs Hayden and walks offstage.)

Hayden- (Excitedly runs off.)

Apollo- Up next is the Humble Family and Annie.

Annie/Humbles- (Both walk up.)

Apollo- The act going into the finals is… (Pauses) ANNIE!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Nico- One more spot left in the final. Who will take it?

Apollo- We're about to find out. Please step forward, Rob and Jamie.

Rob/Jamie- (Steps forward.)

Apollo- And the final act going into the finals is…

Nico- Pause… pause… pause…

Apollo-…JAMIE!!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Final 5-( All comes out on stage happily.)

Apollo- Here we have it folks! Your top five!

Nico- Now it's the final countdown, YOU and only YOU will be able to chose.

Apollo- Who will go all the way to win and be crowned the best act of all Camp Halfblood?

Nico- Here is a review of all the contestants.

-Cuts to clip of Dawn and Dusk-

Dawn- I'm Dawn.

(Shows clip of the two young girls battle training with each other.)

Dusk- I'm Dusk, and we're sisters and best friends.

Dawn- Winning Demigods Got Talent would be the chance of a lifetime!

(Shows clip of last time's performance.)

Dusk- I know we've got a reputation, but we don't want to let that bring us down.

Camera- (Cuts to a clip of Jamie.)

Jamie- Talk about the thrill ride of a lifetime!

(Shows a clip of Jamie practicing skateboarding.)

Jamie- When I'm on stage, it's like a dream. Just me and the skateboard.

(Cuts to a clip of her last performance.)

Jamie- If I win, I will come out bigger and better than before.

Camera- (Cuts to clip of ICED.)

Igor- We've come a long way and we don't want to go home.

Cory- ICED is my life, man…

(Cuts to clip of the performance.)

Elijah- We gotta pull it together and come out on top, that'd be amazing.

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Hayden.)

Hayden- Last time, I fired up the stage, literally.

(Shows a clip of her performance.)

Hayden- Winning this… Wow, would it be cool!

Camera- (Cuts to clip of Annie.)

Annie- Winning Demigods Got Talent, it sure would be awesome!

(Cuts to clip of her last performance.)

Annie- I really hope the judges and the audience likes me, I sure do like them!

Camera- (Ends clip.)

Apollo- And there we have it!

Top 5- (Are behind him waving to the camera.)

Nico- We need YOUR votes, for right now, you're voting for the WINNER of DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

**A/N- Yes, I know this chapter was annoyingly short… I've had a lot to catch up on since school started. Expect updates for other stories soonish. **

**CONGRATS to Kevin Skinner, winner of AGT 2009!!**

**Remember, vote through review or PM ;)**

**~Rainy **


	24. SE2E10 FINALE

**A/N-** **Okay guys, here's the deal. **

**As some of you may have noticed, okay, a lot of you may have noticed, there has been a huge gap with me and updating. Am I forgetting about these stories? No. To be very deeply honest with you, life is just catching up on me. Yes, school just ended, but I've got summer things to take care of that lead into my first year of high school next year. Between school and a social life, I simply cannot find time for Fanfiction. **

**Am I purposely making you wait? No. Am I going to leave Fanfiction for good? I don't know, nor do I want to. I've made some really good friends on here, and acquaintanced many. (Is that even a word? XD) **

**As for a 3****rd**** season of DGT, I wouldn't see it in the near future. I don't think I could commit to another huge thing like that. Updating weekly would definitely be hard and I wouldn't wanna promise something big like that. **

**As for my other stories, I don't know. If you message me with top-priority stories you'd like me to update, I may find time to. As for now, I'm gonna stop making excuses and let you read, haha :D **

**~Rainy **

Apollo- Let's wipe some dust off the stage, shall we?

Nico- Yeah, it's been long enough!

Apollo- We're finally back with DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!

(Insert theme song here.)

Audience- (Cheers)

Nico- Alright then, well this isn't awkward…

Apollo- Awkward? How so?

Nico- We haven't been on air for like… ever.

Apollo- You know why, Nico?

Nico- Uhh, the author got lazy?

Apollo- Nope! Camera, cut to the clip!

Camera- (Cuts to clip of people around camp.)

Random Camper- So I guess the DGT finally was set to go on tonight. Everyone is getting all excited, and then all we see is bright lights and smoke coming from the stadium.

Another Random Camper- Next thing we know the whole place is destroyed.

Apollo- It certainly was a team effort, but we worked for months to get the whole stadium rebuilt.

Chiron- I appreciate all the hard work that's gone into making this show come to life once more after a long hiatus.

Apollo- Hopefully we can do with it what we can as we prepare to announce the winner of Demigods Got Talent!

Audience- (Cheers)

Apollo- Seeing where we are now, let's be done with excuses.

Nico- Excuses?

Apollo- Nico, the video.

Nico- Oh, I fell asleep…

Apollo- To refresh our memory, let's bring out our finalists!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Nico- Dawn and Dusk, our young combat fighters!

Dawn/Dusk- (Walks out.)

Apollo- Jamie! Our skateboarder!

Jamie- (Rides her skateboard out.)

Nico- ICED, our dance group!

ICED- (Walks out.)

Apollo- Hayden, our firebreather!

Hayden- (Walks out.)

Nico- And Annie! Our water shifter!

Annie- (Walks out.)

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Five acts.

Nico- Five amazing talents!

Apollo- Five possible winners.

Nico- Five… Five dollar… Five dollar foot long!

Apollo- Shut _up!_

Nico- No!

Apollo- One of these acts will be crowned winner of Demigods Got Talent Tonight! But who will be? Stay tuned…

Nico- But for now, let us take a look back at this season of Demigods got talent…

Camera- (Cuts to clip.)

Apollo- Being a part of an operation as big as this really gives you so much energy. Ever since the first day, we've had so much fun here.

_Apollo- Hey fellow halfbloods, I hope your ready cuz'-_

_Nico- Apollo, why do you always get the tag line?_

_Apollo- Um, because I'm awesome like that._

_Nico- (mumbles to self)_

_Apollo- The second season of DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!_

_Audience- (bursts into cheers)_

_Apollo- Yes yes, I'm excited too!_

_Nico- Sure..._

_Apollo- Nico, shut up!_

Nico- Working with Apollo and everyone else here is always a blast! As much as we do bicker, haha. We make a good team, throughout these two years that is.

_Nico- We have a guest judge today for our auditions here. It's my dad!_

_Hades- (Waves silently.) Hey fellow dead ones._

_Apollo- Very nice, Lord Hades._

_Nico- Did you just call my dad nice?_

_Apollo- (Ignoring comment.) Let's get a start on auditions!_

Apollo- Tonight we are very excited to announce the winner. There is not a single act that doesn't deserve to win.

Audience- (Cheers)

Apollo- Let's welcome our judges!

Nico- Zeus! Artemis! Poseidon!

Audience- (Cheers)

Apollo- Okay, judges, tell us, what are your thoughts right now?

Artemis- I am just ecstatic to finally be here again, after all this time, I've missed these familiar faces!

Poseidon- I can't wait to see our winner!

Zeus- You know, I thought I got away from this job a _long_ time ago.

Nico- Nice to see we're all happy to be here.

Apollo- Before we can announce our winner, let's get a few words from our contestants. Sadly, we could not schedule a performance, considering we had to rebuild this stadium, but we can still see what is on their minds.

Nico- Jamie, we'll start with you.

Jamie- Yes?

Nico- If you won an academy award, give a mock-acceptance speech.

Jamie- Okay, here goes. Ahem, I would like to thank everyone I've ever met for this award! I would like to thank my mom, my dad, my grandma, um, that guy at the gas station, that police man who towed my bike, my fourth grade teacher, the janitor who hit on my fourth grade teacher, my orthodontist, the ice cream man who came down my block last week, um…

Nico- OK WE GET IT.

Jamie- Jeez, sorry.

Nico- Dawn and Dusk, if you were to write a book, what would it be about?

Dawn- Umm, I would write mine about techniques in mock-fighting.

Dusk- I would write mine about fishing!

Nico- Completely random, but ok then. Annie, what is your favorite color of crayon?

Annie- How can I choose? There are too many!

Nico- Pick one.

Annie- Blue!

Nico- Lovely, now ICED… What is your ideal soap opera?

Elijah- Um, what kind of question is that?

Nico- Just answer it!

Igor- All my Children!

CED- (Stares)

Igor- Uhh, I mean, um… Yeah…

Nico: Moving on… And Hayden, if you could be a popsicle, what would you be?

Hayden: Mm, anything cold! Soothes the throat after breathing fire.

Apollo- Can we move on? I mean, not like I don't care, but America's Got Talent starts in like a few days, and if it's starting, then we're seriously getting off our schedule…

Nico- Okay, now… Here is the moment we have been waiting for…

Zeus- Finally!

Nico- We now should see the random guy in black give me an envelope.

Random Guy in Black- (Hands envelope.)

Apollo- Whoa, where'd he come from?

Nico- And… The winner… Of Demigods Got Talent is…

-Suspense-

-Suspense-

-Suspense-

-Cough-

-Suspense-

Nico- I will now open the envelope…

Poseidon- What the heck?

Artemis- Nico, hurry up please.

Nico- NO.

Poseidon- Jeez man, chill.

Nico- Okay for real now…. The winner of Demigods Got Talent Season 2 is…

Audience- (Cheers)

Nico-… DAWN AND DUSK!

Audience- (Cheers)

Dawn/Dusk- (In state of shock)

Apollo- Congratulations to our winners! You have now been crowned the best talent in the Demigod world! How are you feeling?

Dusk- I… I… I…

Dawn- I feel honored!

Dusk- Extremely honored!

Nico- Well lookey here, it's the second time a kid of Hades has won.

Zeus- Oh my.

Apollo- Well, it sure has been an amazing year. Dawn and Dusk, congratulations!

Dusk- Thank you!

Dawn- Thank you so much!

Nico- This wraps up an amazing season of Demigod's Got Talent! Give it up for our judges! Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis!

Audience- (Cheers.)

Apollo- Our top five!

Audience- (Cheers)

Nico- Our winners, Dawn and Dusk!

Audience- (Keeps on cheering)

Nico- And everyone on Earth!

Aliens- Whoot!

Apollo- It really has been quite a season! Thank you for watching…

Earthlings and Aliens- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!


End file.
